The Heart of the Principal
by HarleQueen21
Summary: OQ AU. When Principal Mills hires Mr Locksley as a teacher at her renowned boarding school, they find themselves attracted to each other. When multiple attempts are made on Regina's life, secrets from her past threaten to become exposed. Will Robin be able to break through the walls of the guarded Principal and save her? (Inspired by 'Well, this is awkward' - startraveller776)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Good evening** **J** **I don't often write AU fics, I find them extremely difficult and they take me way out of my comfort zone! I would like to make this into a fairly lengthy story (15-20 chapters or so), and have several ideas which I am currently working on for this particular fic. As always, if you have any criticism, advice or general comments they would be very much appreciated, and please let me know if this is something you would like me to continue.**

 **Thank you,**

 **HQ21**

Principal Regina Mills walked swiftly down the corridor of the large school, her heels clicking rhythmically on the floor as she headed directly to her office. Her bag was over her shoulder and her arms were laden with paperwork which required her immediate attention, her laptop and her diary. As she reached the door to her office she pressed down upon it and stepped inside, glancing around forlornly as she realised that, considering her workload, she probably wouldn't be leaving the rooms until the early evening at the earliest. She sighed lightly, pushing the door closed and walking across the room and towards the door to her inner office.

"Good morning, Principal Mills" greeted her secretary, causing Regina to adjust her hold on her seemingly endless paperwork and turn towards the woman.

"Good morning, Katherine" she returned, tugging her bag more securely over her shoulder. "I have quite a lot of paperwork to get through ahead of the new term starting next week, so could you see to it that I'm not interrupted unless absolutely necessary?" She had so much to do that ideally she couldn't afford to have _any_ interruptions, but she knew that this was not realistic, and instead hoped that she would remain undisturbed.

"Of course" Katherine returned, standing up from her desk and heading towards the coffee maker, picking up one of Regina's cups and pouring some of the freshly prepared beverage. "With the exception of Mr Locksley's arrival later this morning I will try and keep your diary free-"

"Mr Locksley?" Regina asked, her usually confident voice adopting a confused tone. Katherine turned towards her and found the Principal looking at her with wide eyes and a perplexed expression.

"The new Head of History" she began. "The one you employed several weeks ago-"

"I know who he is, Katherine" Regina interrupted, in a harsher tone than she had intended. "But he's not due to arrive until Monday, which is three days away."

Katherine clutched the hot cup of coffee in her hands and took a few tentative steps towards her employer.

"Originally, yes, that was the arrangement" she began in a low, hesitant manner. "But he called last week and asked if he could arrive at the end of this week so that he could get settled in, become acquainted with the school, and prepare his rooms, as his young son will be joining the school."

Regina stared at Katherine for a moment, before closing her eyes and exhaling deeply in frustration. The secretary's words were sounding very familiar, and the more she spoke of the arrangement the more Regina began to recall it; she had received an email from Mr Locksley requesting being permitted to arrive on the premises a few days ahead of schedule, and she had responded to it personally.

"You're right" she sighed. "I'd completely forgotten" she added, exhaling once more. She would need to meet the new teacher, show him around, take him to his rooms and provide him with a full induction, all of which would take at least one or two hours from her day which she simply couldn't afford to spare.

Sensing Principal Mills' annoyance, Katherine took another step towards her and offered her the coffee, sensing that it would be the first of many that she would be preparing for her that day. She knew from experience that the Principal was much more relaxed after she'd had her morning coffee, and considering how much work she had to do ahead of the new term beginning, Katherine wished she could hook her up to an IV.

"You have a couple hours before he's due to arrive, Principal Mills" Katherine stated gently, causing her employer to turn towards her. "I'll see that you're not disturbed."

Principal Mills rose her eyebrows and nodded, accepting the coffee from the secretary and nodding in thanks, before turning on the spot and heading directly towards her own office, closing the door firmly behind her.

Regina sighed in frustration as she placed her paperwork, laptop, diary and coffee onto her desk, smoothing down her skirt as she took her seat, and began to neatly arrange the documents before her. This time of year was always the busiest for her, and she had a plethora of documents which required her immediate attention, including late admissions, transfers, budgeting, finalising the curriculum, and making the necessary arrangements for the impending trip to the History Museum; all of which would need to be discussed at length in a staff meeting on Sunday evening ahead of the start of the new term.

Regina took a few sips of her coffee (which Katherine had made perfectly, as always), and reached for her diary, flicking thought it to the current day and finding that, much to her annoyance, she had failed to enter the fact that Mr Locksley would be arriving today into her day planner. Regina sighed in annoyance and drew one pile of documents towards her, and leafed through them curiously. She picked up Mr Locksley's resume from the side of her desk, before sifting through the documents before her and finding the file of his young son, Roland, who would be joining the youngest year of the school next week. She read Mr Locksley's rather impressive resume for the third time, before picking up his son's file and studying it with interest, and making notes as she read. After reading the file she gazed up towards the stack of other files she would need to read through, the light brown sleeves containing the information piling high before her. She reached for her coffee and took a deep sip, before placing it down on the desk and picking up her fountain pen. It was clearly going to be one of those days.

Robin Locksley paid the cab driver and tipped him generously, before hauling his large carry-on bag over his shoulder and making his way towards the tall wrought iron gates which led to the renowned Mills' Academy. The day was warm and bright, and the scent of freshly-cut grass greeted Robin as he pushed open the gates and stepped onto the school premises, closing the gate carefully behind him. As soon as he stepped onto the grounds he was greeted by the pleasant sounds of children laughing and playing, and enjoying the final few days of their summer. The academy itself was a boarding school, and although many student would have gone home for the holidays, as he expected many had remained.

Robin walked up the path which led directly to the large building before him, which was old and majestic but very well maintained, and despite its almost regal appearance, there was something very comforting and almost homely about it. There was a path leading directly up to the front of the building, with a small garden in the centre which boasted a white statue of a beautiful horse, which Robin admired as he made his way towards the building. There was a large driveway surrounding the front of the house, and a gate at both ends of the building which led to separate fields and gardens where the children could play safely. On this occasion the gates were open, allowing children to play in front of the building, still in safety. It truly was a magnificent and very welcoming place.

As Robin walked confidently up the path and approached the open doors to the building, he smiled to himself, knowing that his son would adore this place too. It had a large swimming pool, tennis courts, and even stables which allowed students to take riding lessons. Behind the building itself was also several acres of woodland which, according to the prospectus, the children were able to go into with supervision, in order to camp, explore and orienteer. But, for obvious reasons, the security buildings were situated at the back just before the woodland area, in order to keep the children safe. The Principal also arranged for local rangers to come and give the students lessons in survival, camping and safety in the woods which, in truth, was the main factor which led to Robin accepting the job offer. Robin walked slowly up the marble steps which led to the open door to the boarding school, his mind awash with the potential of this school, and how much his son would adore it. But the peacefulness of this almost idyllic scene was disturbed by an argument which appeared to be taking place by the gates to the left of the building.

"Hey, Peter, stop!" came the voice of a teenage boy, causing Robin to walk down a couple of steps and turn towards the wrought iron gates to his left, which led to the field and gardens. "That's not yours, you have to give it back" the voice continued.

The statement was met with the mocking laughter of a couple of older boys, who strolled confidently out of the gates and were making their way towards the main entrance. One of the boys was holding something in his hands, a shining gold chain with some kind of attachment, which he placed around his neck before turning back to the teenage boy, who had just emerged from the field, followed by two younger children.

"I don't have to do anything, weasel" Peter responded, raising his arms in the air. "Felix and I found this bauble, and we're quite intent on keeping it."

"You can't do that, it doesn't belong to you" the younger boy returned bravely, as the two children he was with (a boy and a girl) stood cautiously behind him. "Please, that belongs to Hansel and Gretel, their father gave it to them."

"Please, Peter" came the meek voice of a clearly emotional younger girl. "It's all that we have left of him."

Robin remained perfectly still beside the entrance to the building, his body shielded slightly from view, as he continued to listen intently to the conversation.

"Correction, little girl" Peter stated. "It's all you _had_ of him" he stated in a sinister tone as he leaned in towards her, before smiling cruelly and leaning back. "But as you've been so kind to give me this gift, I will give you both a very valuable piece of information" he stated arrogantly. "Parents are useless. We don't need them, they are redundant. And if this cheap trinket is all your father gave you then, well, that speaks volumes about how much he really cares about you, doesn't it?"

"Stop it" the slightly older, dark-haired boy stated. "Peter, I've already asked you twice, please just give it back" he continued. "It means a lot to them, please. I'll pay you."

The comment was met with a scoff from Felix, who walked towards the boy and pushed him back.

"Back off, weasel" he spat, causing the boy to stagger back a couple of paces, much to Peter's amusement; but he recovered himself quickly, and took a couple of steps towards Felix and Peter, who he approached calmly.

Robin inhaled deeply and placed his bag on the ground, before turning on the spot and heading towards the scene. Peter and Felix had their backs to him, and so did not see him approaching. The sound of his feet upon the gravel did not concern them at all, as they were too busy tormenting the younger students, including Gretel, who was becoming increasingly upset.

"I'm not going anywhere until you give Gretel back her compass" the boy declared, before taking a step closer to Peter. "Peter, please-" Before the boy could continue his sentence, Felix punched him hard in the face, causing him to stagger back a few paces before falling to the ground, which was met with an eruption of laughter from both Peter and Felix.

"Hey!" yelled Robin, who ran towards the scene, causing Peter and Felix to turn towards him sharply. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. "Give that to me" he stated, indicating towards the compass around Peter's neck.

Peter sighed and removed the compass, handing it to Robin and then making to leave. Robin shook his head and stood before him.

"No, you don't" he stated. "Stay right there, both of you" he continued, before turning towards the fallen boy on the floor, who was being comforted by his friends. "Are you alright?" he asked gently. The boy nodded affirmatively, and Robin took several steps towards him. "You're very brave" he stated, "a rare and sadly lacking trait in many people" he continued, before turning towards the girl with blonde plaits, and offering her a reassuring smile. "I believe this belongs to you" he stated kindly, before handing her the compass.

"Th- thank you" she stuttered.

"My pleasure" he returned. "It's Gretel, isn't it?" he asked, and the young girl nodded nervously towards him. "I'm Mr Locksley, the new History teacher" he stated. She smiled meekly in return. "Now, if you ever have any problems with this boy" he stated, indicating towards Peter, "his friend, or anyone else, you come and find me, okay?" he continued gently. The young girl nodded towards him and thanked him once more. "Wonderful" he returned kindly. Before he could continue, a woman who was clearly a member of staff emerged from the gates, and looked in confusion at the scene.

"Granny" stated Gretel weakly, before rushing towards the motherly older woman and wrapping her arms around her.

"What's going on?" Granny demanded, turning from the fallen child and Robin to Peter and Felix.

"There was an altercation which was started by these two boys" Robin replied, indicating towards Peter and Felix. "They stole a necklace belonging to Gretel and when this young chap tried to retrieve it, that boy assaulted him."

Granny nodded in understanding before rubbing Gretel's back reassuringly and calling her brother towards them. She directed him to take Gretel to her room and place the compass somewhere safe, assuring them both that the matter would be dealt with. As soon as they headed back across the field Granny turned her attention towards Peter and Felix, who she walked towards quickly.

"You two, come with me" she stated authoritatively. "We're gonna see what the principal thinks of your actions". The two boys sighed and, for a moment, appeared to be almost concerned, as they were led into the building by Granny.

"She's the dinner lady" came the voice of the boy on the ground who, sensing Robin's concern, sought to inform him. "She and her granddaughter run the kitchens" he explained.

"I see" Robin returned, taking a closer look at the dark-haired boy. "Are you hurt?" he asked, placing his hand gently upon the boy's own, which he was using to cover his nose and mouth.

Robin gently encouraged the boy to remove his hand from his face, which revealed he had quite a nasty bloody nose and a split upper lip. Robin removed a clean handkerchief from his inner-jacket pocket and placed it gently upon his nose, encouraging the child to hold it in place.

"Right" Robin stated calmly. "Let's take you to the nurse's station" he stated, as he wrapped an arm around the young boy's shoulders and assisted him to stand. "Although I fear that, as I've never been here before, I'm at a complete loss as to where it is" he joked.

"Don't worry My Locksley, I'll show you" the boy replied amiably, as he walked beside the new Head of History towards the front of the building.

Robin picked up his bag from the bottom step and pulled it over his shoulder, before placing his hand on the young boy's back as he guided him into the building. He followed the child down the long corridor towards the medical bay, which he knocked on politely before entering. As soon as the door was opened a lady with a badge revealing her to be called 'Mother Superior' approached the boy, encouraging him to sit down and asking him to recount what happened as she tended to his wounds. Robin remained with the boy throughout this time, distracting him on some occasions when he hissed in pain.

"You really are very brave, you know. Standing up for Gretel as you did" Robin stated gently, as he perched himself on a seat beside the boy, who was having pieces of cotton which had been placed up his nose to stem the bleeding removed. "But in situations such as those it is always best to get a teacher" Robin continued gently. "It's one of the reasons we are here." The young boy chuckled lightly in response.

"Sometimes telling teachers can just make things more complicated" the boy returned, earning a quizzical look from Robin. "Besides, I had it under control."

"Indeed you did, my boy" he returned sincerely, meeting the boy's eyes as they spoke. As Robin looked at the boy before him, whose lip was swollen and face slightly bloodied, he heard the sound of hastily approaching heels clicking upon the corridor. "Tell me, what is your name?" he asked.

Before the young boy could respond, the sound of the clicking heels became louder before coming to an abrupt stop outside the door, which was thrown open, causing Mother Superior to stand up from her previous crouching position and take a few steps back.

"Principal Mills-"

"Henry!" Regina breathed, walking briskly into the room and crouching before her son.

Robin watched as Principal Mills rushed into the room and knelt before the boy, her dark hair bouncing upon her shoulders as she looked him over with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked nervously, cupping his face tenderly with her hand, as she considered his injuries.

"I'm fine, mom" he returned. "It's nothing, really" he added.

Robin looked from Henry to Principal Mills, considering the woman before him against the picture of her he had formed in his head from their emails and a single telephone conversation. When she interviewed him on the phone she had been very courteous and polite, but professional and formal; he had expected to find himself employed by a strict, no-nonsense woman who lived and breathed her work. But as he watched the worried face of the woman before him, who was tending to her child so lovingly, he found himself ashamed of his previous assumptions, which he banished instantly from his memory, replacing them instead with the image before him: the intelligent professional woman who was also clearly a very loving and doting mother.

"It's not nothing" Regina returned, her voice slightly high and clearly filled with concern as she spoke. "Sweetheart, what happened?" she asked.

Robin, who had been watching the worried woman's interaction with her son, decided to spare the boy from having to recount the tale again, and informed the Principal of what had happened; she was clearly extremely concerned and he wished to reassure her as quickly as possible. Regina kept her hands upon her son but turned towards Robin as he spoke, staring at him with her dark, wide eyes and nodding as he explained the situation. When he finished Regina thanked him for assisting her son and rectifying the situation, before turning from him and facing Henry once more, running her hand comfortingly down his arm.

Robin remained politely silent as Principal Mills continued to speak to her son and Mother Superior, recounting the advice which he himself had given the boy just moments previously. As she addressed her son Robin found himself watching her, the way her eyes travelled across him with a combination of concern and adoration, the way her glossy hair fell over her shoulders, and the way her slender fingers gently caressed his cheek as she considered his injuries more closely. Even though she was understandable worried about her child, she still exuded confidence and authority, in such a manner that Robin felt certain that even if Mother Superior had not announced her arrival, he would have realised almost immediately that she was the Principal of Mills' Academy. But as he continued to watch her speak to Mother Superior, tend to her son's injury personally, and place a delicate kiss upon his pale cheek, he found himself realising that she was so much more.

"Your son is very brave" Robin stated gently, earning a nod from Regina.

"Sometimes I worry that he's a little too brave" she stated, raising her eyes to Henry and stroking his cheek, before turning towards Robin. "I'm so sorry, I didn't get your name…" she stated, pushing herself into a standing position and smoothing down her silk blouse, as she looked kindly and with interest at the man before her.

"Of course, forgive me" Robin stated, rising from his seat and standing before her. "Robin Locksley, the new Head of History" he stated, extending his hand towards her. "But please, call me Robin".

Regina looked at him for a moment before taking a confident step forward and placing her hand upon his, curling her warm, slender fingers around his palm as she shook his hand with strength. Their eyes met for a few moments, her deep, dark eyes staring into the depths of his, her heart beating slightly faster in her chest. She inhaled deeply to push the feeling aside.

"Principal Mills" she stated, an air of formality gracing her previously calm and conversational tone. "Welcome to Mills' Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Good evening. Thanks to all who took the time to read the first chapter, I hope you liked it. I'll be uploading once or twice a week, so please let me know if you have any advice/criticism so that I can amend any errors or flaws you feel need to be addressed. In this chapter I have incorporated a couple of scenes similar to ones features on OUAT, all credit goes to the writers for the inspiration. I'm sorry if it seems that the pacing of this fic is a little slow, but I really wanted to set the scene before getting into the main storylines. But, as always, you advice and criticism are greatly welcomed and appreciated.**

 **Thank you,**

 **HQ21**

Robin smiled politely at Principal Mills, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression, her dark eyes remaining fixed on his. It was only now, as he stood directly before her, that he was able to consider her beauty completely. She had dark hair which fell just past her shoulders, falling into loose natural waves. Her eyes were dark and knowing, and her lips were a shade of deep red which accentuated her beauty and highlighted the paleness of her complexion. She wore a fitted white blouse and black pencil skirt, with a pair of elegant black heels which highlighted the shapeliness of her legs. Her fingers were adorned with a couple of beautiful rings of intricate designs which, from the style and antiquity, he correctly suspected were family heirlooms. A silver chain hung about her neck, which featured settings of white gold and amethyst which sat upon her chest. Robin's eyes had subtly and briefly surveyed her body before reaching her dark eyes once more, and he felt his mind and his body stilled beneath her gaze.

"I do hope your first experience dealing with our students has not negatively impacted your view of the school" Regina stated cordially, causing Robin to blink himself from her gaze and offer her a reassuring smile.

"Far from it, Ms Mills" he returned gently. "I find the devotion of your son to his friends humbling and inspirational" he stated, turning his attention to Henry, who was peeping at him from behind his mother. "I hope there are more children here like you." Henry smiled politely at this comment.

"Indeed" returned Regina, clasping her hands before her and turning towards her son, who she looked at lovingly. "Sweetheart, are you feeling okay?" she asked, her voice adopting a soft and gentle tone which caused Robin's limbs to feel weak and skin slightly flushed.

"I'm fine, mom" Henry stated, standing from the chair he had been perched on and picking up his rucksack which he put over one shoulder. "Hansel and Gretel and I are gonna help look after the horses, so I gotta go" he stated, taking a few steps towards his mother, whose previously composed face was afflicted by a momentary flicker of concern.

"You just be careful" she stated gently, placing her hand on his upper arm and rubbing it tenderly. "And stay out of the woods."

"We will, don't worry" Henry returned reassuringly, in so honest and sincere a tone that Robin believed him. "We'll be back before it gets dark." Regina nodded in response, offering her son a smile and tracing her fingers lightly across his chin, before watching him leave the room.

Robin admired the warm, tender look in the principal's eyes as she watched her son head down the corridor, until his voice could be heard mingled amongst those of his friends. When he was completely out of sight she turned back towards Robin, her face adopting the same unreadable expression that she bore before. But despite her attempts to appear impassive, Robin did not miss the look of kindness and affection which lingered in her eyes. That same look remained with her as she turned towards Mother Superior and thanked her sincerely for assisting her son, before turning her attention towards the newest member of her staff.

"Mr Locksley, I understand that you have only just arrived, but there are a few things I need to go through with you regarding your position" she stated in a pleasant yet professional tone, clasping her hands before her as she spoke, her eyes focusing on him intently as she did so. "Would you care to join me in my office so we can discuss matters?"

"As you wish" Robin returned kindly.

Regina nodded simply in response, before silently leading Robin from the room.

Robin walked behind Regina at a slightly slower pace, taking in the architecture and design of the building as they made their way towards the office. The building was large and very old, with Robin estimating it to have been built shortly before the Civil War. And yet, despite its age, there was something very comforting about the building, which Robin found to be almost homely. The building boasted well-maintained dark wood features which were intricately designed, marble or stone floors and tall, flawlessly-polished windows. There were also mirrors fixed in elaborately designed gilded settings of both silver and gold, as well as various pieces of artwork which were displayed proudly upon the walls. Amongst the antiquity and history of the place, the building itself had also been touched by modernity; large photographs of smiling students and beaming teachers were also displayed around the building, and in more than one of the images Robin noticed he identified the smiling face of Principal Mills. Her smile was radiant, and it lit up her face and highlighted both her inner and outer beauty. There was something so sincere and so wonderful about her smile; it was contagious. As Robin's eyes drifted from these images to watch as the Principal led him up a large flight of stairs and to the door to her office, he found himself hoping that he would be fortunate enough to see that same, beautiful smile.

Regina had walked fairly briskly at first, but slowed her pace when she realised that Mr Locksley appeared to be (quite understandably) considering his surroundings as she led him to her office. But with the slowing of her own pace came her realisation of his proximity to her, which caused her heart to beat slightly faster within her chest, and her skin to feel warm. Regina inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, as she desperately tried to fight the ridiculous, juvenile feelings she was experiencing away. As she reached the top of the staircase and opened the door to her office, passing through quickly and cautiously avoiding the eyes of Katherine, she felt certain that her cheeks were flushed.

"Good afternoon" greeted Robin to Katherine, who smiled at him warmly in response.

"You must be Mr Locksley" she smiled, standing from her position behind her desk and making her way towards him, extending her hand which he shook politely in response. "You've clearly already made a wonderful impression" she stated, smiling kindly at Robin.

Regina's features fell and she felt as though her breathing had stopped altogether as she turned towards Katherine with an accusatory look, which fell as soon as the secretary met her gaze.

"For stepping in to rescue the Principal's son" Katherine elaborated, causing Regina to slowly exhale, and feel as though she could breathe again.

"I fear I did very little at all" Robin returned modestly. "It appears that Principal Mills has raised a brave and honourable son" he stated calmly, his eyes meeting hers for a moment, before turning back to the talking secretary.

"Peter and Felix are notorious for picking on younger children, particularly if they have something that they want" Katherine explained. "They practically have season tickets to this office" she quipped.

"Which they hopefully won't feel the need to redeem after helping Granny and Ruby in the kitchens for the next week" Regina stated in a low tone, before raising her head slightly to face her secretary. "Katherine would you please make Mr Locksley a coffee and bring me a staff induction pack?" she asked, before turning on the spot and heading towards the door to her inner office.

"Of course, Principal Mills" Katherine responded politely, before turning back to Robin. "So lovely to meet you".

"And you" Robin replied with a polite smile, before following Regina into her inner office.

Katherine's eyes followed Robin as he walked into the principal's inner office, watching as Regina indicated towards a seat opposite her desk before closing the door gently behind them both. As Katherine walked slowly towards the coffee machine she considered how she would be more than happy if _he_ had a season ticket to the office…

Regina closed the door firmly behind her before walking past Robin and towards her desk. She noticed that Robin remained standing by the chair she had indicated towards until she herself had moved behind her own desk and was seated; it was only then that he took his own seat. Regina inhaled deeply and felt her heart beat slightly faster in her chest; such a subtle act of chivalry and politeness was not lost upon her, and she appreciated it more than she was able or willing to convey. She swallowed and reached for her silver fountain pen, which she held firmly in her right hand, as she tilted her head to the side slightly and watched Robin, whose attention appeared to be fixed on a marble horse on her desk.

"Do you like horses, Mr Locksley?" she asked with interest.

"Oh, yes, very much so" he replied gently, his eyes drifting from the figure on the table to her deep, enchanting eyes. "I am a keen rider, as is my son."

"Really?" Regina asked, a slight element of surprise in her tone. "My son and I are too."

"Is that so?" Robin smiled, a warm and tender smile which Regina could not help but smile back at.

"Yes" she replied. "Henry and I ride together every Saturday morning. It's something of a tradition" she stated, repeatedly removing the lid of her fountain pen with her thumb and then clicking it back into place as she spoke. At the sound of her tone Regina's smile fell slightly before disappearing almost completely, and she lowered her eyes from Robin to the marble horse which adorned her desk. Robin, sensing her discomfort, sought to placate her by turning the conversation into something related to the school and her position.

"You mentioned that there is a stable here?" he asked. Regina subtly cleared her throat.

"Yes" she replied, her eyes drifting from the horse to his face. "There are stables in the field behind the school which is closest to the woods" she explained. "There are twelve horses in total".

"Impressive" Robin stated. Regina pressed her lips together and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"The children are very fond of riding. And it's such a beautiful part of the country to roam" she continued. "There's something very liberating about riding a horse" she stated pensively, before frowning in confusion at her own conduct. Why was she speaking to freely with him?

"I quite agree" he returned gently.

Regina turned her head slowly towards him and focused upon him with an attentive yet unreadable gaze, as the sound of a sharp knock at the door drew her from her thoughts. Regina called for the person to enter and smiled politely at Katherine as she brought in two cups of coffee and an information pack in a light blue binder bearing the school's insignia, which she handed directly to Regina.

"Thank you, Katherine" Regina stated, lowering the binder onto her desk and flicking through it.

"Thank you" Robin echoed, raising the coffee to Katherine.

"You're very welcome" Katherine replied, her eyes lingering on Robin for a moment before slowly walking from the room and closing the office door behind her. Regina rolled her eyes slightly before returning her attention to the information pack before her.

Regina spent ten minutes or so discussing the school with Robin, recounting its history, her ten years' of running it and many of its policies. Robin listened intently as she spoke, asking a few questions which she answered candidly and in detail, ensuring that she provided him with the necessary information. After having gone over the basics with him she ran her fingers lightly down the cover of the light blue binder before her.

"This pack contains all the necessary documents a new teacher at this school will require" she began, her eyes not leaving the binder as she flicked through it. "The school rules and aims, a list of faculty members and students, a list of clubs, the daily schedule, important dates for school events and staff meetings and a detailed map of the school and the land surrounding it" she stated, closing the binder after satisfying herself that all the information she requested had been included. She lifted the binder from the table and handed it to Robin. "I've included information on the history curriculum and dates you will need to remember. We require essays to be written once a week per lesson for the students, just to help us keep an eye on their progress and identify if they need extra support" she explained, earning a nod from Robin. "Most of the essays will be unassessed, and so I leave it to the discretion of the teacher to choose the subject of those essays. But every so often the essays will be moderated by another faculty member" she stated. "The same with pop quizzes and exams."

"I quite understand" Robin stated, taking a brief pause from leafing through the binder and looking up as Regina spoke. "You are very thorough."

"I like to ensure that the needs of all of our students are met" she replied simply. "And being thorough and well-prepared is the way to do that."

"I agree" Robin stated with a pleasant smile, his eyes drifting down to the contract of employment at the back of the file. He'd already received a copy via email and was more than happy with it, as he was with the other information the principal's office had sent him, much of which was contained within the very file he held in his hands. "Are you happy for me to sign this now?" he asked.

"As long as you are satisfied with its contents, absolutely" Regina replied cordially. "Is there anything you wish to ask me?"

Robin rose his eyes from the binder and looked at her for a moment, his eyes becoming lost in hers once more, before inhaling deeply and shaking his head once.

"Not that I can think of, no" he replied, before gesturing to the binder. "I'd imagine this will provide me the answers to all my questions" he continued, removing the contract of employment from the file and signing it, before sliding the document across the table towards her.

Regina did not respond to him statement but pressed her lips together and reached for her coffee, drawing the cream mug to her lips and taking a few sips. It was only just after midday and she was already feeling exhausted. She placed the cup upon the table and drew the contact towards her.

"I know I provided you with some… detailed information both today and prior to your arrival, and so if there's anything you wish to ask me at any point please let me know. The contact details of myself and all the other faculty members are included in that file."

"I'll bear that in mind" he replied kindly. "Thank you."

Regina nodded in response.

"The new term officially begins next week, so the next few days or so are going to be quite busy in preparation of that" she explained, her voice adopting its trademark cool and professional tone. "There are also a couple other new members of staff starting ahead of the new term, both of whom will work in the science department, which has recently been expanded" she explained. "They're due to arrive on Monday and Tuesday" she added. "There will be an informal staff meeting on Sunday evening ahead of the official first week of term, so you'll be able to meet the majority of the staff members then ".

Robin nodded in understanding and closed the binder, placing it on the desk before him.

"I understand that this must be quite a busy time for you" he returned gently, causing Regina to look towards him with interest. "And I am, of course, willing to assist in any way."

"Thank you" she replied, before allowing a brief silence to fall between them. "I understand that your son will be arriving next week" she continued, watching as Robin's face lit up noticeably at the mention of his child. "Roland, isn't it?"

"Yes" Robin returned. "He is spending a few days with his nanny whilst I settle in here" he explained. "I wanted to unpack some of our things and make our rooms as homely as possible. I was hoping that the familiarity of our possessions in our new living quarters would ease him into this change."

"I understand" Regina replied, warmness entering her tone as she admired his consideration. Her eyes drifted across his face briefly before she glanced towards her desk and opened one of the drawers. "Speaking of which" she stated, before removing a large bunch of keys from the desk and studying them for a moment, before removing a silver key and offering it to him. "This is the key to your rooms" she stated simply, dropping the key into his waiting palm. "I have a copy of all keys, of course, but they remain locked in my office."

"Thank you" Robin stated, placing the key in his pocket.

"Some of your property has already been delivered and was placed in your rooms" Regina stated, placing her hand upon her stomach as she moved her chair back and rose from behind her desk. "I'll take you there now so that you can get settled" she explained.

Robin nodded and thanked her once more, before standing from his seat and picking up his bag from the ground, slinging it over one shoulder and following Regina out of the room. They both successfully avoided the amorous smile of Regina's smitten secretary.

Robin followed Principal Mills up another staircase which led to a marble corridor. The stairs led to the centre of the corridor, which had four five doors on the wall directly before them, and a large set of double-doors at each end. Regina explained that on each floor there were two sets of dormitories, each containing five doors which led to inner-rooms containing eight students, each with their own room, and sharing a communal area; at the end of each corridor were two double doors which were the quarters of a teacher. Two teachers were housed at the end of each corridor and were responsible for the well-being of the students at night. Robin nodded in understanding.

"To the left is the room of Mr Hook, the head of Geography" Principal Mills explained, before gesturing towards the right and leading him towards the double doors. "And these are your rooms" she explained, unlocking the door with her own key and stepping aside.

Regina allowed Robin to enter his rooms first, the scent of him lingering in the air as he passed her.

Robin walked slowly into the room and smiled at it approvingly. The room he stepped into was a large open-plan room with a couch, couple of arm chairs and fire place. There was a kitchen area and dining table to the far right and bookshelves, tables, lamps and other pieces of furniture throughout. A couple of windows on the back wall overlooked the gardens and the woods. Robin looked to the right and noticed an open door leading to a large bedroom which was fully furnished. In the room was an adjoining door leading to a small room which was also furnished and pleasantly decorated. The closed door on the wall to his right as he stepped into the main room led to a bathroom.

"I hope your rooms are satisfactory" Regina stated gently. "Your son has a room which adjoins your own, which I felt you would both prefer as opposed to having him remain on a separate floor."

"That's very kind, thank you" Robin stated, his eyes drifting from his cases beside the couch towards Regina, who had followed him into the room but stood respectfully by the door. "I'm sure my son will be quite content here."

"I hope so" Regina replied sincerely, her eyes drifting to a tall object wrapped in brown paper which rested upon his couch beside his other belongings, which she suspected was a framed picture. "I should leave you to settle in" she stated, clasping her hands before her once more. "If there is anything you require please don't hesitate to contact me."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, but thank you" he responded kindly, his eyes meeting hers once more.

Regina remained silent and completely motionless for a moment, before exhaling deeply and nodding in response.

"I'll be in my office should you require anything" she stated kindly, before turning on the spot and heading towards the door, which she closed behind her without looking back.

Regina took a few steps down the corridor towards the staircase before placing her hands on the cool marble bannister and sighing deeply. She shook her head in mild frustration at herself, before pushing herself from the bannister and regaining her composure, and walking briskly down the staircase and towards her office. She was determined to spend the remainder of her day engrossed in the paperwork she had been so expertly avoiding, instead of giving further thought to the handsome and charming Robin Locksley, who was causing her to experience feelings she had not encountered in a very long time, and which she refused to allow herself to feel again.

Regina walked briskly into her office and closed the door behind her, responding briefly to Katherine's words of greeting before asking that she was not disturbed unless absolutely necessary. Regina leaned heavily against the door of her inner office once it was closed behind her, and she felt herself calming as she took in the familiar surroundings of her sanctuary. She glanced around the office at the pictures, furniture and books which she had so carefully arranged to her own particular liking, and she walked calmly towards her elaborate desk, sitting behind and drawing the first tower of paperwork towards her. Regina picked up her fountain pen once more and drew the first file towards her, opening it and flicking through the sheets and attempting to concentrate on her work.

And yet, her mind would not allow her to do so.

Much to Regina's annoyance, every time she tried to focus on her work she found herself remembering the kind eyes and gentle voice of Mr Locksley, who acted and spoke so kindly to her son and to her, and who practically radiated charm and charisma in powerful, infuriating waves. Regina turned her pen over in her fingers several times as she closed her eyes, trying to focus on the English Literature curriculum that she was currently working on. But yet again, she found herself unable to do so. She found herself staring at the document before her but not taking in a single word. Instead she found herself remembering Robin Locksley's smile, his walk, his voice, and even his scent, all of which combined to make her limbs feel weak and her heart race within her chest. She played over their conversations and interactions in her mind, before attempting to banish them once more; but her fingers tingled at the memory of his skin against hers as they shook hands in the medical room. Regina sighed in frustration and stared ahead at the seat which had been occupied by him until recently. She turned her head to the side in annoyance, her eyes becoming fixed on a clock upon her desk which, to her surprise, revealed the time to be shortly before two o'clock. She turned to the paperwork before her and then glanced at her watch, which confirmed that she had been sitting at her desk for almost an hour and a half, and had got absolutely nothing done. Regina dropped her pen on the desk in surprise at this revelation, the act of which caused black ink to leak from the pen and onto the table.

Regina immediately stood from her desk, and she glared in annoyance at the dark mark on the side of her right hand, which had fallen victim to the ink of her fountain pen. She closed her eyes and placed her left hand on her forehead, leaning against her palm. This was ridiculous. Completely and utterly absurd. She didn't even know the man, and yet within seconds of meeting him he seemed to have acquired the ability to make her feel- _No_ , she stopped herself, refusing to allow herself to consider how it was that he made her feel, let alone admit to it. She refused to allow her mind to even entertain the possibility that this man, this stranger, both intrigued and engaged her, and drew her towards him by some kind of indescribable pull. _No_ she thought once more, banishing the thought from her mind and willing the weakness in her knees and the pleasant tingling of her body to disappear. He had no right to make her feel this way, and she had no right to allow herself to. She had Henry and her work and her life and that was all she wanted or needed. As she almost convinced herself of this fact she found the memory of his handsome face, contagious smile and the feeling of his eyes upon her causing her mind to feel dizzy and her breathing to deepen. She sighed in frustration once more before looking back towards the chair at the other side of her desk where he had been sitting a couple of hours before. As she looked at it this time Regina narrowed her eyes in confusion and took a step closer to her desk, staring over it and looking at an object in the centre of the chair.

The blue binder.

Regina stared at the item for a short while before slowly making her way around her desk and approaching it with caution, placing her hands upon it and raising it towards her with a slight degree of apprehension, as though she were afraid of it. Regina ran her fingers down the spine of the blue binder, her thumb lightly tracing the school's insignia on the front, before she opened it and began to flick through the pages that she had so carefully constructed for the new teachers. The more she considered the file the more she realised just how important it was that Mr Locksley had it to hand; it contained maps to the school, protocol, explanations of roles and expectations, even menus and meal arrangements. Her hands stilled between the pages as she considered the educational information within the file that he would also need ahead of the start of the term.

As Regina glanced at her watch she realised that Mr Locksley would probably be finished unpacking soon and, once that was completed, he'd realise that the folder was missing. And it wouldn't take him long to realise where he had left it. She turned towards the door and imagined the handsome figure of the intriguing stranger walking into her office and requesting the file, apologising and charming her once more, causing her cheeks to flush and her weakness to show. But she was not weak, she was strong; but feeling about him the way she was feeling now made her vulnerable, it weakened her, and compromised everything she had worked so hard to achieve and overcome. She would not allow her feelings to destroy her once more. The last time she felt this way about someone they died. Regina swallowed hard at this thought before shaking her head as if to banish the memory, her eyes befalling the folder once more, which was beginning to feel heavier in her hands. She knew that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her work, not whilst fearing that he could come to her office at any moment to claim the folder. Instead, she would have to return it to him herself, providing him with the only reason he would need to speak to her that evening, and ensuring that she remained undisturbed. Regina sighed in relief at this plan, before clutching the folder in her left hand and walking briskly out of her office, heading quickly down the corridor and up the stair case before she changed her mind.

Robin had spent the past couple of hours unpacking his belongings, and he was almost finished. He had unpacked all of Roland's items first, of course; ensuring that his son's room was homely and comforting ahead of his arrival. He then unpacked his own belongings, hanging up his clothes, arranging his furniture and placing his books upon the shelves and his music and vinyl player in the majestic main room, which was filled with the sound of music playing from his phonograph. He had displayed some of the pictures he owned, mainly of his son, and a few paintings he had inherited now adorned the walls. The only canvas he could not find a place for was the oil painting which was propped up on the couch opposite the door, which depicted a stag and a doe standing side by side in a woodland. There was something very beautiful about the image, especially the protective stance and gaze of the stag over the doe. The picture had been wrapped in brown paper which Robin tore from it, revealing half of the painting whilst the bottom half remained covered in the packaging. Robin had been considering where to display that particular image when he came across his dartboard, which he displayed on the wall besides the door, and which he was now practicing his aim at, having found that several of his darts had not been so fortunate in remaining whole during the journey. After having fixed his prized darts Robin decided to take a break from unpacking and have a quick round or two. He was so engaged in his game and in listening to the music which was playing that he failed to hear the sound of Regina Mills knocking upon his door.

Regina knocked upon the door twice, frowning in confusion at the lack of response. She could hear music playing within the room, and yet her knocking was not answered. At first Regina thought she felt relieved at his apparent absence, as it meant that she could simply place the binder in his room and leave without having to see this charismatic stranger; he'd never know she had been there. And yet, as Regina removed her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door, she found herself feeling slightly dejected at her new colleague's absence. That was until, after stepping into the room, she found herself standing directly opposite the new Head of History, as a dart flew through the air and struck the centre of the dartboard just inches from her face.

Regina exhaled in annoyance and turned towards Robin with wide eyes, her body tense and her cheeks slightly flushed, turning a slightly deeper shade of red upon observing the flicker of amusement upon his face.

"Forgive me, m'lady-"

"It's Principal Mills" she returned angrily. "And that dart almost hit me."

"Indeed" he returned gently, some humility returning to him, as he looked at her with apologetic eyes. "I can only apologise. I did not hear you-"

"Then perhaps you should turn your music down" she retorted, watching as Robin remained still for a moment, before nodding once and turning towards his record player, which he turned off.

Regina exhaled slowly and closed her eyes, regretting her harsh tone as Robin walked from the record player to his original standing position. She pressed her lips together and produced the light blue binder.

"You left this in my office" she stated, holding the file before her.

Robin stared at her for a moment before walking confidently towards her, his eyes remaining upon hers as he approached. She felt her heart beating faster in her chest and her breathing deepening as he came closer towards her, until the comforting scent of him made her yearn to be closer to him. She banished this thought immediately and presented the folder to him by extending her arm, thus limiting how close he was able to get to her. Robin accepted the folder from her.

"Thank you" he stated gently, holding the folder in his right hand and watching as she slowly lowered her arm. "And, for the record" he began, his voice gentle as he took a couple of steps closer to her, until their bodies were just inches apart. "I am very glad that I did miss" he smiled.

Regina found the remainder of her annoyance dissipate entirely, and it took everything she had to force herself from smiling in response to his comment

"Not as much as I am" she returned, watching as he took another step towards her, his holding her gaze.

"Possibly more" he replied sincerely, before taking another step towards her so that their bodies were almost touching. He then leaned to the left and pulled the dart from the dartboard, leaning back and presenting it to her. "Would you care to try?" he asked.

Regina narrowed her eyes in confusion and tilted her head slightly to one side.

"Excuse me?"

Robin met her gaze for a few moments before indicating towards the dart once more.

"My carelessness could have resulted in your injury, which is the last thing I would want" he explained, turning the dart over in his fingers and offering it to her once more. "So why don't you give it a try, hm?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, before handing her the dart and taking a few steps back, and holding his hands up in the air in mock-surrender. "I swear to you that I shan't move" he replied, his eyes alight as he spoke.

Regina turned the dart over in her fingers for a few moments, before exhaling deeply as she stared at him. He was so infuriating and yet she could not bring herself to be angry at him; if anyone else had just almost struck her with a dart she'd have them practically trembling. And yet…

Regina turned the dart over in her fingers once more before rising it in the air and pointing it in his general direction. She watched as the new Head of History remained standing with his hands out in mock-surrender, his eyes focused intently upon her, his body not even flinching. In the position that he was standing in his white shirt was pulled tightly to his chest, defining his muscles and rising up slightly to reveal part of his taught abdomen. Regina inhaled deeply and attempted to regain her composure, blocking the images which had just erupted in her mind, before drawing the dart back a few inches in the air, turning her wrist ninety degrees and releasing the dart, which landed directly between the antlers of the stag in the painting which was propped upon Robin's couch.

Robin turned his head to the side and quickly located the position of the dart, chuckling lightly to himself before turning back towards Principal Mills, who was wearing an impassive expression. She looked so serious and so stern that he found himself questioning whether it was actually she who threw the dart.

"You have quite an aim" he complemented, lowering his arms and making his way towards the couch, before pulling the dart from the painting. "Perhaps I could challenge you to a match some time?" he suggested, turning the dart around in his hand, as the principal stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"Dinner is in the main hall at seven sharp" she stated, ignoring his question and clasping her hands in front of her as she addressed him. "It's not compulsory, of course. If you would prefer to stay here and get settled then that's absolutely-"

"Seven is perfect, thank you" he stated, taking a few steps towards her once more, holding the dart before him as he twirled it in his fingers. Once they were just a few feet apart he paused. "Care for another try?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

Regina stared into Robin's eyes for a few moments, her gaze flickering briefly from his eyes to the dart, before back to his face.

"I'll see you at seven" she responded, before unclasping her hands and turning on the spot, leaving his rooms and closing the door firmly behind her as she left.

Robin smiled to himself as he heard her heels clicking on the marble floor of the corridor outside his rooms and towards the staircase. He continued to turn the dart around in his hand as his mind returned to the subject which had been playing on his mind since his arrival at the school: Principal Mills. Robin walked back to his original standing position and turned to face the board once more, smiling to himself as he released the dart, as he realised that he did not even know Principal Mills' first name.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for reading the first couple of chapters of the story, and thanks also to those of you who have followed/favourited/reviewed. I'm going to be updating as often as I can, so if there are any advice/criticism/confusion please let me know. Unlike my previous OutlawQueen fic I am going to try and focus equally on Robin and Regina throughout. I find Robin quite a tricky character to write, so if you notice any OOCness in relation to him (or anyone else) please let me know, and I'll try and amend it as quickly as possible. The first four or five chapters will be focused over a three day period, in which I'll try to explore Robin and Regina's initial feelings for one another and how they try to deal with them. After that, the introduction of two new characters (who will serve as antagonists) will lead to some more dramatic chapters.**

 **Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **HQ21**

After Regina had left his room Robin glances at the clock and realised that it was almost three o'clock, leaving just four hours for him to unpack all of his and his son's belongings. He threw his remaining darts at the board where they remained, before picking up a large box beside the couch and carrying it to the kitchen area. Over the next couple of hours Robin unpacked the kitchen items, bathroom supplies, remaining books and vinyl, and cushions, ornaments and photographs, which made the rooms seem instantly more homely. He smiled in satisfaction at his efforts, before carrying the three boxes and carry case containing his personal items into his bedroom, depositing them onto the floor and bed before heading back into the living area and carrying the rest of the items into his son's room, which he took his time preparing. He made his son's bed using his favourite bedding, set up his night lights and placed his favourite book on the bedside table, next to a framed photograph of Robin, Marian and Roland. Robin's eyes lingered sadly on the photograph for a few moments, as he traced his finger across the image of his late wife, who held their then three-year-old son in her arms, as he beamed brightly towards the camera. Robin exhaled deeply before turning towards the remaining boxes and unpacking them, putting away Roland's clothes and displaying his books, toys and other possessions in the room in anticipation of his arrival in the next day or so.

After completing his son's room Robin walked back into the living area, turning towards the couch and picking up the large watercolour painting of the stag and the doe, the former of whom Regina had managed to pierce with a dart on his head directly between his antlers, causing a small tear in the canvas. Robin held the image up before him and leaned in, not realising until the image was just inches from his eyes how wonderful a shot Regina truly was. He reminded himself not to annoy her during staff meetings, especially if she had that rather sharp-looking silver fountain pen poised between her fingers, which would be positively lethal. Robin chuckled lightly at the thought, before lowering the painting slightly as he glanced around the room for somewhere to put it.

As Robin stared at the available wall space around the room, the image of Regina holding the silver fountain pen in her delicate hands remained fixed in his mind, and with it, so did the memory of the meeting in her office. He remembered the way she turned the pen over in her hand, between her fingers, as she clicked the lid on and off when she was considering a response to his question. She looked at him with intelligent, penetrating eyes, with surveyed him curiously as she considered his comments, all the while moving the pen around subtly between her fingers. Robin inhaled deeply at the memory, before looking towards the doorway where she had stood until very recently. He remembered the look of shock and annoyance in her eyes when the dart had flown past her and struck the dartboard. As he considered the look in her eyes as she entered his room just a couple hours previously, he found a pang of guilt at his carelessness; despite seeing her annoyance, Robin did not fail to notice the flicker of fear which shone in her eyes shortly before the anger took over, and the tenseness of her shoulders as the dart flew through the air. There was a slight degree of panic in her voice too, which had trembled slightly as she rebuked him, which he felt certain had made his heart cease to beat for several moments. It was not until after the incident when he fully considered her reaction that he realised that what he initially found to be a humorous incident was, in fact, more reckless and unthinking than he had initially believed. Robin sighed as he carried the painting towards the wall behind the couch, hanging it perfectly in the centre of the wall. As he stared up at the small and barely noticeable tear in the canvas, he realised that it could have quite as easily been her beautiful head that was scarred by the dart; he owed her an apology, a real one, something more substantive than a simple 'sorry'. And as Robin took a step back from the painting to admire it, he decided resolutely that he would provide the Principal with a true symbol of his regret for his conduct earlier that afternoon.

At quarter to seven Regina walked with her son into the grand dining hall, her heels clicking upon the marble floor as she looked upon her son's face with concern. She had finished the paperwork she had determined to complete that day in the late afternoon, and met her son in the courtyard as he was returning from tending to the horses. They spent some time together in their apartment where Regina tended to his wounds, changing the dressing upon his lip and bathing it with salt water, cleaning the blood from his nose and dressing the injuries once more. The injuries were already beginning to bruise, and seeing the purpling of her son's skin and the bloodied tissues which she flushed away made her feel sick to her stomach; she hadn't realised the extent of his injuries until they'd presented themselves after a few hours. And each time she looked at her son she felt fear mixed with guilt, and felt as though she had failed him.

Henry, noticing his mother's constant nervous glances in his direction, sought to placate her.

"Mom, I'm fine" he stated, stopping in the middle of the corridor and turning towards her. "You don't need to look so worried, it doesn't even hurt."

Regina looked down upon her son as he spoke, her eyes drifting over his reddened nose and swollen lip, which was already beginning to bruise. It looked worse than it had done a few hours earlier. Although she knew this was to be expected with such injuries (having witnessed many of them during her decade as a principal at the school, and some noticeably worse) her son had never been injured in such a manner, and knowing that another student had intentionally inflicted such an injury upon him made her feel furious. Her professional and personal desires to punish Peter and Felix battled against each other in her mind, and the punishment she had decided upon involving the boys assisting Granny in the kitchens for a week was, quite simply, a way to keep them out of her sight and out of trouble until she could be certain that she would be able to consider the matter more objectively; it took several minutes' of convincing from Tink, the art teacher and Regina's closest friend, to allow the boys to even remain in the school following the incident. Seeing her son bloodied and bruised was terrifying, he'd never been injured before as she'd always been so protective over him. Seeing the blood, the bruising and the swelling reminded her of that night when Daniel had-

"Mom" Henry repeated, causing Regina to blink herself from her thoughts and turn towards her son with a surprised look, as he slowly placed his hand in hers. "Relax, it's okay" he stated reassuringly, causing her to smile down at him, taking a step towards him and drawing her arm across his back as they continued to walk towards the dining hall.

"Surely that's my line?" she quipped, earning a smile from her son as they headed towards the open double-doors.

"Yeah, I guess" he chuckled in response, staring up at her with bright eyes, as Regina led him into the dining hall.

The hall was a large room with tall windows which overlooked the gardens and woodland area. It had marble floors and dark wood features, including beautiful ornate tables and chairs which were arranged in a symmetrical pattern throughout the room. The students were free to sit wherever they chose to, but the teachers remained together at the larger tables at the back of the hall.

Regina felt nervous about leaving Henry after the incident earlier that day, and was considering whether to suggest they simply go back to the apartment they shared within the school, where she could prepare his favourite meal (lasagne). Before she could raise the idea Henry was called over to a table towards the back of the hall by Hansel and Gretel, two of his closest friends, who were smiling and waving at him to get his attention. A few moments later another girl from his year, Violet, walked towards him and looked at his injuries, her eyes unblinking and her face not revealing any signs of fear or shock.

"Henry, you're here!" she beamed. "Can you come and sit with us?" she asked, indicating towards Hansel and Gretel.

"Yeah, sure" he replied, smiling at Violet. "Bye mom" he stated pleasantly, as he followed his friend towards their table.

"Good evening, Principal Mills" Violet stated politely, as Regina watched the children head towards their table.

Regina remained still for a moment, watching as more students entered and politely greeted her before heading to their tables, her eyes drifting over to her injured son on several occasions, who was happy and smiling in the company of his closest friends.

"Regina" came the amiable voice of Tink, who walked up to Regina and stood beside her, smiling at the woman who tried to conceal the look of concern and confusion on her face. "It looks like someone needs a drink" Tink commented, placing her arm on Regina's upper arm and guiding her towards the teachers' tables at the back of the hall.

Regina smiled lightly at the words and considered the events of that day, her mind focusing upon the injuries of her son and, by association, her meeting with the infuriatingly engaging Robin Locksley.

"You have no idea" she replied.

Tink walked with Regina to the back of the hall, gently asking her what was concerning her; it was clear that the principal was feeling upset and conflicted, and although she was hiding it well she could not conceal it from her long-time friend. Regina sat in the centre of the large table as always, with Tink to her right and Mr Hopper, the school guidance counsellor, to her left. The hall was soon alive with animated conversation, with everyone talking amongst themselves as the food was brought out by Granny, Ruby and a sheepish-looking Peter and Felix. Regina and Tink had been talking between themselves for several minutes, with the principal informing her friend of the incident between Peter and Felix, whose subsequent punishment she explained. Despite the fact that Regina had regained her composure moments after Tink had met her in the hall, Tink knew something was troubling her and was determined to get to the bottom of it. Despite Regina informing her of Henry's injury and how frightened she had been when Granny told her that her son had been hurt, Tink knew that there was something else that was causing her to feel so upset.

"Regina, please" she asked gently, her tone so sweet and so low that Regina turned towards her immediately. "Tell me what's wrong."

Regina stared at Tink with an unreadable expression for a few moments, before shaking her head once.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine" she stated in a low tone.

"Something's clearly bothering you, and it's more than just Henry" Tink persisted, watching as Regina inhaled deeply and struggled to meet her friend's gaze. Before she could respond Tink placed her hand lightly over her own. "Regina, you can tell me anything. You know that."

Regina began to feel overwhelmed, surrounded by people and trapped, enclosed. It felt as if there was no air left in the room and she couldn't breathe. In all honestly she was struggling with how she was feeling, and she didn't want to say out loud how Robin Locksley made her feel because then she would be forced to deal with it, and she couldn't. It was wrong, it was a betrayal of Daniel, and it would only lead to heartbreak; not just her, but of him. And although she did not know him very well at all, and despite the incident with the dart a few hours previously, his actions with her son and the conversations they had had revealed that he was an innately good, kind and selfless human being. And from all her experience and all her past actions and mistakes, she knew all too well that she was not.

"I told you, I'm fine" Regina stated, her tone slightly harsher than she intended, as she removed her hand from beneath Tink's and gazed once more towards her son, who was laughing with his friends.

Regina felt a moment of reassurance at seeing her son so happy and so content, but her feeling of peace and calmness was not to last. A few moments later, as Regina's eyes drifted across the students in the dining hall, her attention was drawn to the tall, handsome man who was walking through the double doors and into the dining room. It was Robin Locksley.

Regina inhaled shakily and looked away, not wishing him to see her staring at him. She looked down at her watch and realised that it was quarter past seven; he was late. She exhaled sharply and picked up a glass of water that was before her, taking several calming sips.

Tink sensed the change in Regina straight away, and followed her friend's line of sight, watching her stare at the man who had just entered the room, before turning immediately away, as though the very sight of him was too much for her to bear. Tink narrowed her eyes in confusion; she did not recognised the handsome stranger, but from her reaction it was clear that Regina did. She knew better than to broach the subject immediately, and so she remained quiet and still beside her friend, watching as Regina placed her glass of water back upon the table and the looked subtly in the direction of the handsome stranger.

Regina cast a glance towards Robin, watching as he slowly made his way across the hall, taking in the students and the room itself as he did so. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and white shirt, and had a shoulder bag over his right shoulder. Regina watched as he made his way slowly through the hall and was heading directly towards the table where she and the other teachers were sat, before the sound of a familiar voice drew his attention away.

"Hey! Mr Locksley!" called Henry, turning in his seat and waving at Robin. Regina felt her heart beat faster as she stared at the scene with interest, watching as Robin turned towards her son with a smile and waved in acknowledgement. "Can you come and sit with us?" Henry called.

Robin smiled in response and made some reply which Regina could not hear. She watched as the new teacher navigated his way between the tables and towards her son and his friends. Robin smiled at Henry and shook his hand, and was introduced to the other students on the table. He already knew Hansel and Gretel, but he had not yet met Violet and Grace. Regina continued to watch as Robin removed his bag from his shoulder and placed it on the ground beside the table, before taking up a chair and leaning onto the table with folded arms, and immediately engaging the animated children in conversation.

Regina exhaled sharply, narrowing her eyes in confusion and tilting her head to the side, as she watched Robin interact with the children. She watched Robin smile and laugh as he spoke with the children, making gestures with his hands which seemed to expand upon whatever it was he was saying, which earned shrieks of delight from the youngsters. Regina's initial confusion and annoyance at his blatant flouting of school protocol regarding seating arrangements for staff was slow placated when she saw the new teacher interact with his students. There was a calmness and care-free nature about him which, like his smile, was contagious. Regina sighed lightly and picked up her spoon, eating some soup slowly as she inwardly chided herself. She _had_ to stop thinking about his smile. After almost five minutes, she had been very successful. But her victory was quashed by Tink.

"That man" Tink stated vacantly, angling her head so that she could get a better look at him. "Who is he?"

Regina placed her spoon beside her soup bowl and picked up a napkin, lighting touching it against the sides of her mouth and attempting to sound calm and disinterested as she responded to her friend's questions.

"His name is Mr Locksley, he is the new Head of History" she stated simply, causing Tink to turn towards her. "He arrived today."

"Did he?" she asked turning her attention from Robin and towards Regina, who was frowning at her following the odd tone she had now adopted. "You never mentioned it" she returned gently.

"I was a little preoccupied with my injured son to be giving updates on the new members of staff" she retorted in annoyance, before reaching for her water glass once more. "If you feel you're missing out on the gossip I'll get you a copy of his resume" she stated, before taking several calming sips.

Tink turned towards Regina with a knowing look in her eyes, watching how her friend had suddenly become tense and defensive.

"It's him, isn't it?" she asked gently, causing Regina to turn towards her with a frown. "He's the one who is causing you to act so weird."

"I'm not acting weird" Regina returned defensively.

"Yes, you are" Tink stated. "Regina, we've known each other for a long time, I can tell that something is wrong" she continued gently. "What is it about him that has upset you? Did he do something?"

"No, he hasn't done anything" she returned in a low, calm voice. "Tink, please, just drop it".

Tink stared at her with a frown of confusion for a moment, before her eyes widened and she leaned in close.

"It's not because you don't like him, is it?" Tink whispered urgently, watching as Regina turned towards her with an exasperated sigh. "It's because you do" she declared.

"Tink, seriously" Regina hissed. "Stop."

Tink's shoulders fell and she adopted a kind and reassuring expression which did little to placate Regina.

"Regina, there is nothing wrong with liking him" she stated simply. "I promise you-"

"I don't like him" she returned with annoyance.

"Do you dislike him?" she asked.

"No" Regina returned simply, taking another sip of water which she did not require. She was doing anything she could to avoid Tink's gaze. "My feelings are irrelevant" Regina stated, an air of finality present in her tone, as she realised precisely what her friend was implying. "And you're wrong."s

Tink leaned back slightly in her seat and stared at Regina.

"And yet the fact that he is sitting over there, with your son, instead of here with the other teachers, does not seem to annoy you" she stated with interest, causing Regina to turn her head slightly towards her. "You, Regina. A woman who loves rules and boundaries, and has made her expectations of staff conduct perfectly clear, _you_ , are allowing him to break protocol, in front of both students and teachers?" she asked, watching as Regina inhaled sharply. "And you say you _don't_ like him?" Regina sighed once more and placed her glass down on the table.

"He's new" she returned tiredly. "He doesn't know the rules yet as I haven't had an opportunity to go over them with him" she explained, turning towards Tink as she spoke. "He doesn't know anyone apart from Henry and his friends, and so it is natural that he would go to them if they called him."

"I don't understand" Tink began, "how does he know Henry?"

Regina briefly recounted the events of the morning, explaining how she had met Robin after he had assisted her son when he was attacked by Peter and Felix. Tink listened with interested and, despite Regina's attempts to appear emotionally detached as she spoke, noticed a degree of warmness and contentment in her friend's tone which she had not heard in a very long time.

"So, as I said, he does not know anyone, and I am sure he'd like to reassure himself that Henry is alright" she stated, gesturing to her son.

Tink turned back towards Robin and watched as he continued to laugh and talk with Henry, finishing his dinner and passing his plate to Granny with a smile.

"He's been over there for a few minutes now, laughing and joking with Henry and his friends, so it seems reasonable to assume that he knows he's alright" Tink stated, her eyes not leaving Robin as she spoke.

"So?" sighed Regina, staring at her untouched dinner and pushing the plate aside. Tink turned quickly towards her.

"So you won't mind if I go and invite our newest recruit over for dessert" she smiled, before pushing herself back in her seat and rising, walking behind the row of teachers and towards the front of the dining room.

"Tink!" Regina hissed, staring wide-eyed at the blonde as she walked confidently across the dining hall and towards Robin's table.

Regina was mortified, and felt her stomach clench as she watched Tink approach Robin, placing a hand on the back of his chair as she spoke to him.

"Mr Locksley?" she asked sweetly, causing Robin to turn around immediately and smile pleasantly up at her.

"Yes" he responded. "Good evening."

"Hi" she smiled. "I'm Miss Tinkerbell, head of the art department, but everyone calls me Tink" she smiled, watching as Robin nodded in understanding. "Principal Mills explained that you're the new head of history, and we'd all love to meet you" she smiled. "I don't suppose you'd care to join us for dessert?"

Robin smiled at Tink's request and nodded politely to her.

"I would be delighted, thank you" he stated, picking up his bag and rising from his seat, before turning to face Henry and his friends. "I'll see you all in class" he smiled, bidding farewell to the children as he followed Tink to the back of the hall where the teachers were sat.

Tink led Robin behind the row of seats, introducing him to various teachers as she did so. Regina could hear as various teachers greeted him pleasantly and exchanged a few words as he passed them, until the sound of his voice grew louder and the sound of his familiar footsteps mingled with the clicking of Tink's heels upon the marble floor.

"And Principal Regina Mills, who you already know" Tink stated with a smile, indicating towards her friend. At the mention of her name Regina turned towards Robin, who was gazing down upon her with his kind eyes and gentle smile.

"Indeed I do" Robin returned, nodding politely towards her as he ran her name over in his mind, considering it against the confident expression upon the beautiful woman's face. _Regina_ , he thought. _It suits her_.

"Mr Locksley" she stated politely, nodding towards him before drawing her cup of fruit tea towards her and taking several sips of the long-cool liquid. Tink watched her friend with a rueful look, realising that this was going to be more difficult than she realised.

"If you'd like to sit besides Regina, she can introduce you to the members of staff on her side of the table" Tink smiled, causing Regina to turn towards her a fix a hard stare upon her.

"Is that alright, Principal Mills?" Robin asked politely, missing the exchanged glances between Regina and Tink.

Regina placed her cup on the table and kept her hands upon it, looking towards the front of the dining hall as she spoke.

"Please" she returned, as Robin took up a seat beside her.

As soon as she heard him push his seat closer towards the table she was struck by him indescribably alluring scent, which caused her breathing to deepen her heart to beat slightly faster within her chest. Before he had an opportunity to speak Regina turned to the teachers on the other side of the table, some of whom were looking at her expectantly.

"This is Dr Hopper, the school guidance counsellor" Regina began, causing Archie to offer Robin a polite wave. "Beside him is Mr Hook, head of Geography. Then is Belle French, one of our English teachers. Mother Superior is our resident nurse, who I believe you have already met" Regina stated, turning towards Robin who nodded in confirmation, before offering a polite smile to Mother Superior. "Next to her is Doctor Whale, who is a fully qualified medic and teachers biology" she stated, the subject being one which (as she knew from the rumours of his relationships with several members of his staff) he was well-versed in in more than just a medical sense. "The four gentlemen at the end are some of our groundskeepers, Mr Dock, Mr Happy, Mr Bashful and Mr Sleepy" she stated, before turning back to face Robin. "Those are nicknames which some children came up with several years ago, and I fear they have stuck."

"That's right" replied Dock. "Even we can't remember our own names."

The comment was met by polite laughter from most of the teachers, with the exception of Regina, who simply rolled her eyes. That joke had existed for almost as long as their nicknames.

"It's good to have you on board, mate" Mr Hook stated with a smile, leaning across the table to face Robin as he spoke. "So tell me, what caused you to come to our fine school?"

Regina clasped her hands on the table before her and faced Hook as he spoke, not willing to admit to herself how interested she was to hear Robin's answer.

"Well, I taught at another school for several years, and I very much enjoyed it" he began. "But the position which became available here was essentially a promotion, and would provide my son with an opportunity to be educated at one of the best institutions in the country" he stated, his eyes drifting to the distant Regina. "It seemed almost too good to be true."

"You have a boy?" Hook asked. "What's his name?"

"Roland" Robin replied with a smile. "He's six years old. He'll be arriving within a day or so."

"Are you married?" asked Tink (rather abruptly). Regina turned towards her and stared at her with a rebuking expression.

"I was" Robin returned after a few seconds, the solemnness of his tone causing Regina's annoyance with her friend at asking such a question so brazenly to abate, as she turned to Robin with an attentive expression. "Sadly my wife, Roland's mother, passed away three years ago, after suffering from a long illness."

The comment was met with a few moments of silence before various teachers expressed their condolences.

"Robin, I'm so sorry" Regina stated sincerely, her voice so low and gentle that it took Robin by surprise.

He turned towards her and their eyes met for a moment, and beneath the kindness of her words and the sincerity of her gaze, he saw the pain and grief in her own dark eyes. She had not addressed him by his first name before, and doing so in such a context made the act itself seem almost intimate. In that moment they both felt an affinity with one another, each recognising the signs of loss in the expression of the other. This connection and this level of knowing, whilst shared, was now known to each other. The fact that Regina felt certain that Robin had realised that she herself had suffered such a loss terrified her.

"Thank you" he replied gently. "It is always a tragedy to lose someone when their life has really only just started." Regina swallowed hard and nodded at his response, slowly averting her eyes from his gaze.

"I quite agree" she returned, moving her hand slowly across the table and drawing her glass of water towards her. Before she could take a sip, she felt indescribably guilty at the way she had left the conversation. "Your son must be a great comfort to you" she commented.

"Oh, yes" Robin smiled, causing Regina to relax slightly. "He's quite a character."

"I don't doubt it" she smiled, taking a few sips of water.

Tink watched as the mood lightened once more, her eyes drifting over towards Robin, who was gazing at Regina covertly.

"Do you like camping, Mr Locksley?" she asked suddenly.

"Absolutely" Robin returned instantly, turning towards the smiling blonde. "It is something of a tradition between my son and I" he continued. "Why do you ask?"

Regina closed her eyes in frustration and placed her glass upon the table. What did she think she was doing?

"Tink-" Regina began.

"Every weekend before the beginning of term, the school has a small camping excursion into the woods" Tink stated, ignoring Regina's attempt to intervene. "The children and teachers leave in late evening to set up camp, stay overnight, and return at lunchtime the next day" she continued. "Many children are returning to the school tomorrow in anticipation of the trip, which is seen as a highlight of the year. As there are so many students attending, there is a need for additional staff" she stated, looking up at Robin with a smile. "I don't suppose you'd care to go?"

"Tink, Mr Locksley has only just arrived-"

"Precisely" Tink smiled at Regina. "It would give him a chance to get to know the students and the grounds" she stated, tilting her head towards Robin with a beaming smile.

"I would be more than happy to attend, if you are content to allow me to do so" Robin stated to Regina, who turned towards him with an unreadable expression. "My son should be arriving tomorrow and it would be quite an adventure for him" he smiled.

Regina looked from Robin to Tink and, knowing that she had no legitimate reason to deny his request, acceded. But the fact that her authority was being undermined in front of all of the teachers caused her to feel both annoyed and embarrassed. And powerless.

"Of course" she returned in a formal tone. "Your assistance will be appreciated, thank you."

Robin smiled in response, but before he could continue speaking with Regina Mr Hook got up from his seat and walked around the table towards him, crouching beside his chair and explaining the arrangements for the camping trip. Regina remained sitting still and silent, staring at her uneaten food and running her fingers down the glass of water before her. She continued watching the students before her with interest, glancing at her son and assuring herself he was alright, before returning her attention to the various questions some of her staff were directing at her. A few minutes later she fell silent once more.

After Mr Hook had finished his discussion with Robin Locksley he returned to his seat just in time for dessert. Robin, grateful for an opportunity to speak to Regina, found himself stopped from doing so by the vacant and almost haunted look in her eyes. He followed her line of sight and saw that she was staring at her son intently, watching as he interacted with his friends, smiling and laughing despite his injuries. Her hand was trembling as she held a napkin tightly between her fingers.

"Your son's injuries appear worse than they are. It's always the same after childhood scraps. I myself sustained many an injury of a similar description, and I assure you they soon fade" he stated in a gentle and reassuring manner. "Your boy is quite alright, I promise"

"So you're a doctor now as well as a professional darts player?" Regina asked sarcastically, drawing her glass of water to her lips. "How reassuring."

"Speaking of which" Robin stated, removing an item from the shoulder bag he carried and presenting it to Regina. "This is for you, as an apology for my conduct earlier" he explained.

Regina slowly lowered the glass from her lips and glanced towards the beautifully bound book he was holding before him, placing the glass on the table as she turned to face him directly. She recognised the item immediately, accepting it from him without thinking, and opening the cover to read the inside. She inhaled sharply as the writing on the inside of the cover confirmed what she had at first suspected.

"A first edition of _Black Beauty_ " she whispered, running her fingers delicately across the first page, before closing the red cover and looking up at him with gentle eyes. "I can't accept this" she stated simply, emotion mingled with gratitude in her tone. "Please, it's too valuable."

Robin offered Regina a gentle, reassuring smile, and looked at her kindly as she held the book out to him.

"And now I see where your son get his humility from" he stated pleasantly. "And as fond as I am of the book, I assure you, it is worth nothing compared to your life" he continued, in a voice low and gentle, almost tender.

Regina's breath caught in her throat and she felt herself dizzied by his statement, her hand still holding the book out to him, as she stared at him and considered his statement.

"I…" she stammered, averting her eyes from his.

"Although we have only known each other briefly, I truly never suspected that I would ever see you lost for words" he smiled, raising his own glass of water to his lips. "You certainly weren't after your near-miss with my wayward dart."

Regina smiled lightly at the memory of her criticism of him as she recalled her words of admonishment from earlier. Robin caught the smile in the corner of his eye, before placing his glass down upon the table and turning back towards her. During those few seconds Regina had managed to compose herself, and was holding the book in her right hand.

"It's too valuable" she stated simply, her voice adopting the formal tone she often used. "Mr Locksley, I couldn't possible accept it."

"Consider it an investment, then, if you will" Robin stated, clasping his hands before him and placing them on the table, as she looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I gave you the book as an apology for almost striking you with a dart" he began. "So why don't you return it when you have done something to me which you feel you ought to apologise for. Something which would warrant such a token?" he asked, smiling slightly as he spoke.

Regina shook her head and chuckled slightly as she considered his words whilst holding the book, turning it over in her hands and running her hand down the spine, before turning towards him.

"And what makes you think I'd ever do something that would warrant an apology?" she asked. Robin smiled in response, and was silent for a few moments.

"In all honestly, I do not wish for you to return the book. I behaved badly and recklessly, and I would very much like to demonstrate my regret for my conduct earlier this afternoon" he stated sincerely, watching as Regina watched him with a calm expression. "And considering the injury you could have sustained by the dart, I think the gift is a very modest one." Regina smiled slightly in response.

"You really are being too harsh on yourself" Regina stated in a low, gentle voice, causing Robin to turn towards her with interest. "The incident with the dart didn't really make me angry."

"I see" Robin stated gently, in a tone which made Regina turn towards him in anticipation. "So what was it?"

"What?" she returned, looking at him with a questioning expression.

"What was it that made you so angry?" he asked gently.

Regina inhaled slowly and held Robin's gaze confidently for several moments.

"I wasn't angry" she returned simply. "I was shocked, that's all" she explained.

Robin watched her for a moment, waiting patiently to see if she would continue talking and perhaps admit to what it was that had truly made her angry; she had been angry, there was no denying it. And he suspected that the root of her anger and frustration earlier in the day lay deeper than a simple near-miss with a dart. But as he watched the woman before him hold the book carefully in her hands, her fingers lightly travelling across the red cover, he sensed a degree of vulnerability within Regina Mills that he suspected she seldom allowed anyone to see, and which she would not admit. Not now, at least.

"Alright" Robin replied simply. "So, will you accept my apology?" he asked, gesturing towards the book. Regina smiled lightly, knowing it was futile to argue.

"Yes" she stated simply, an air of formality gracing her tone once more. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome" he returned with a smile.

Regina nodded in response, and before she could comment any further Dr Hopper called her name and began asking questions regarding the staff meeting which was scheduled for Sunday evening.

Robin remained still for a few minutes, watching Regina answering the questions in her usual succinct and professional manner. There was a confidence about her that was attractive and deeply alluring; her voice was devoid of pain and apprehension, and free from the nervousness and frustration she appeared to demonstrate in his presence. After the revelations that night regarding the loss they had each experienced, and the qualities of her character which he had already perceptibly discerned, he knew that she felt apprehensive and even vulnerable in his presence. He sensed that, whatever loss she had suffered, it was something that she seldom talked about and was still deeply affected by; the fact that he had established that she had suffered the loss had clearly startled her, and caused her to become defensive once more, despite their friendly conversation that followed. He did not wish her to feel uncomfortable in his presence, and he certainly did not want her to think he was trying to discern her deepest secrets, bringing her pain to the forefront. He hoped that he would always be able to make her feel as relaxed and content as she had been when she had accepted his gift. But after his unintentional exposition of what was clearly a difficult subject for her, he felt that his presence beside her right now would compromise that, and the last thing he wished to do was cause her any pain. And so, as Regina spoke at length with Dr Hopper, Robin made some polite excuses to Tink and the other teachers on her end of the table, before excusing himself and walking through the dining hall and back to his room. It was not until almost ten minutes later that Regina realised he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn broke beautifully the next morning, with the pure bright light shining through the gap in Regina's curtains and into her room. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched, turning towards the window as she did so, her eyes quickly adjusting themselves to the light. She had always been an early riser, and this was one of the reasons for that. She loved the feeling of the morning sun dancing upon her skin, lighting up her room and casting bright streams of light when it reflected upon her mirror. However, this morning she found herself feeling slightly dejected by the breaking of the new day, knowing that it was one of the last of the summer; the days would soon be growing darker, and she would be bereft of this beautiful light. The realisation of the time of year quickly reminded Regina of the day, and she pushed herself up into a sitting position, finding herself to be completely awake.

Several dozen students were scheduled to return or arrive at the school today ahead of the new term, and Regina wished to greet them and their families personally. As she angled her body to the edge of the bed and planted her feet on the floor, she also considered that there were also some last minute preparations to make ahead of the camping trip that evening. The one good thing about the trip meant that it enabled Regina to catch up with her ever-increasing pile of paperwork, which appeared to be breeding in her office. The fact that Regina knew that the day was going to be incredibly busy reassured her immensely, as it meant that she would be too occupied personally and professionally to have to deal with Mr Locksley. Regina turned to her dressing table and caught sight of the book he had given her, which was bathed in the early morning light. She felt a moment of panic which she instantly repressed, reminding herself of everything she had to deal with that day, and how little time she had in which to complete her various tasks. But none of that mattered at the moment, as there was only a single thing she was required to do for the time-being.

Regina walked calmly across her room and headed towards Henry's room, tapping it softly and smiling as she heard him begin to stir.

"Henry, dear" she called gently as she opened his door a fraction, allowing the light into the dim room, which highlighted his figure beneath the sheets. Regina's curious glance into the room was met by Henry's own still sleepy eyes. "Are you feeling up to riding?" she asked.

Henry nodded in assent and tossed his blankets aside, standing unsteadily upon the floor and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Take your time, sweetheart" Regina stated kindly, before slowly closing his door as he turned on his bedside lamp.

Following an earlier than usual horse ride with her son, Regina was showered and dressed and in the main reception area of the school by eight o'clock sharp, greeting the new parents and students, as well as existing ones. More children arrived that day than she had expected, but between herself and her staff everyone was signed in and shown to where they needed to be. Regina spent the majority of the morning introducing herself to children, answering general questions and reassuring anxious parents which, after ten years of experience in all fields, she was able to do with her usual calm and kind professionalism.

Regina dealt with the initial influx of students in the morning before heading to the library and then the canteen, where preparations for the camping trip were being made. After she was reassured that everything was in hand, and after making some further suggestions which were immediately actioned, Regina walked slowly back towards the main reception area of the school. She watched as a couple of students arrived and were assisted by Belle French, who led them into the general office for their induction. As the reception area was quite quiet and Belle was only in the office, Regina almost considered heading back to her own office to begin her paperwork, before the sight of a young boy walking nervously up the stairs besides a man attracted her attention. The little boy seemed no older than six or seven, and was standing very close to the man he was with, holding his hand tightly and staring nervously around the building. Regina smiled sympathetically as she made her way towards the boy; she understood just how daunting such a place could be for such a young child.

"Hello" Regina smiled, her eyes drifting briefly towards man the boy was with before returning to the child. "I'm Principal Mills" she stated simply. "What's your name?" she asked gently.

The little boy lowered his head nervously and pressed himself closer to the man's leg.

"I'm sorry, Principal Mills, he's a tad nervous" the man explained with a smile, which Regina returned politely, her eyes drifting back to the child.

"I understand" she said gently. "It's a big place, isn't it? It must seem quite scary" she added, kneeling before the little boy, who finally met her gaze, and nodding briefly in agreement.

Regina looked into the little boy's beautiful dark eyes and realised how frightened he was, and she felt drawn to him, her desire to reassure him consuming her.

"Do you know what helps me when I'm scared?" she asked, watching as the little boy shook his head in response, highlighting his dark curls.

Regina placed her hand in her pocket and removed her apartment keys, pushing them down the chain and removing a keyring. The keyring was a small brown horse carved from wood and hand-painted, which was a perfect replica of her own horse. Henry had made it for her in wood-shop the year before, and it had not left her side ever since. But as she gazed into the lost eyes of the little boy before her, she realised that at the moment, he needed it more than she did.

"This is something my little boy made for me" she explained, holding it before the little boy, who gazed at it intently. "It looks exactly like my real horse, Rocinante" she smiled, moving the object around in her fingers before the boy's eyes. "And whenever I feel scared I take it off the keychain and I look at it, and it reminds me of both my son, and the freedom I feel when I ride my horse" she explained gently, watching as the small boy remained captivated by the item and her words. "And then I don't feel afraid anymore" she stated simply, lowering the object in her hand and holding it towards him. "So why don't you hold onto it for a little while, hm?" she asked with a smile.

The little boy's eyes widened slightly, and he nodded keenly in response to the principal's offer. Regina smiled once more, before placing the little wooden horse figure in the palm of the little boy, who held it close.

"I like riding horses" he stated, his voice low but gaining confidence as he spoke. "And so does my daddy."

"Is that so?" Regina asked, looking up to the tall man beside the little boy.

"Oh, no, I… I'm not the boy's father" the man smiled. Regina placed her hands on her knees and rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed" she smiled politely.

"Naturally, miss" he returned. "But alas I am not" he stated, turning to face the child, whose hair he ruffled lightly with his hand. "The name's Will Scarlett, and I am just dropping this scamp off to his father" he smiled, earning a small chuckle from the little boy.

Regina's smile fell slightly and she turned back towards the small boy, taking in his features once more. His dark hair and eyes, his penetrating gaze, his cheeky grin. _His father_ , Regina thought.

"Roland" she breathed, the sound of his name causing the child to turn towards her with a look of confusion. "You must be Roland" she stated simply, punctuating her statement with a smile as the young boy nodded in response. "Your father is Mr Locksley?"

Roland nodded keenly in response.

"He told me that you were spending some time with your nanny-"

Regina's statement was cut off by a chuckle from Will.

"I bet he did, the cheeky beggar" he laughed. "Robin and I are old friends, Principal Mills. I occasionally take care of his boy, hence him jokingly referring to me as a nanny" he smiled, shaking his head lightly. Regina nodded understanding. _Cheeky beggar indeed_.

"Is my daddy here?" Roland asked, a slight degree of nervousness entering his tone.

"Yes, sweetheart, he arrived yesterday" Regina stated kindly. "He was unpacking all of your things so that it would be all ready for when you came" she continued. "I'd imagine that he's in his rooms now, would you like me to take you to him?"

Without a word Roland nodded enthusiastically, moving from beside Will towards Regina, whose hand he clasped tightly with his own. Regina was slightly surprised at the contact, but squeezed his hand reassuringly and offered him another smile. Before either of them could speak a buzzing sound from Will's jacket drew both of their attention towards him, and Regina watched as he answered a phone call. Will sighed in frustration before nodding and agreeing (begrudgingly) to whatever was being asked of him by the caller. He slowly lowered the phone and placed it back in his pocket, before crouching down before Roland.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but your uncle Little John needs my help" he began, causing the little boy to nod wisely in understanding. "Will you be okay?" he asked gently. Roland nodded immediately in response, and Regina felt his grip on her hand increase, as he drew the small wooden horse she had lent him to his chest.

"Mm-hm" he nodded, and Will ruffled his dark locks once more as he rose, before offering Regina a shoulder bag containing some of Roland's items. She accepted it and placed it over her own shoulder, and they both bade farewell to the Will Scarlett, who walked slowly down the marble steps.

"Does Little John always need Will's help?" Regina asked conversationally as she adjusted the large bag over her shoulder and led Roland down the corridor.

"Yes" Roland responded, laughing lightly as she spoke. Regina smiled automatically in response, finding the little boy's smile and laughter to be contagious, just like his father's. Regina's smile fell slightly at the realisation, and she found herself once more suppressing the memory of Mr Locksley's kind smile and deep blue eyes.

"Is my room near daddy's room?" Roland asked as they began to climb the stairs.

"Yes, it is" Regina returned absently, before turning towards the young boy. "You both have a little apartment right up here" she stated, gesturing to the floor with her eyes. "You have a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and two bedrooms. One for you and one for your father."

Roland nodded in understanding, continuing to hold the small wooden horse protectively in his hand as Regina led him up the staircase.

"The school is very big" Roland commented, as he cast a brief glance around. "My other school didn't have lots of stairs and rooms and windows."

"You're right, it is quite big" Regina responded gently. "But I promise you, you'll find your way around in no time at all" she continued. "And when you know where you're going and where all the important places are, ait won't seem so scary."

"Do you promise?" he asked as they reached the top of the stairs. Regina leaned towards him.

"I promise" she stated with conviction, earning a small nod from Roland.

"Okay" he smiled, his attention fixed upon the horse once more. Regina smiled in response and led Roland down the corridor and towards the familiar set of double doors which, to her intense annoyance, caused her heart to beat faster with anticipation.

Regina swallowed hard and led Roland towards the door, knocking upon it firmly three times. She was not about to have another encounter with another one of Mr Locksley's errant darts. Regina's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door being opened, revealing the tall figure of Robin Locksley. Robin's eyes met Regina's for a moment before widening in surprise at the presence of the little boy beside her, his face breaking into an expression of incredible joy.

"Roland!" Robin smiled, opening his arms wide as the little boy let go of Regina's hand and launched himself at his father. "Oh, I have missed you" he stated, holding the boy in a loving embrace, his hand running through his messy curls. "It feels much longer than three days" he whispered, his eyes closing as he held his son close.

Regina felt her whole body relax at the sight before her, her heart warmed by such a display of complete devotion. After a moment of staring at the scene, humbled and in awe, Regina began to feel that her presence was an intrusion. She removed the bag from her shoulder and placed it between Robin and herself, the sound of which caused Robin to open his eyes and glance from the bag to Regina.

"Mr Scarlett brought this with him, I assume they are some of your son's possessions" she stated professionally, as Robin stood tall in the doorway and picked his son up in his arms, holding him on his hip.

"And he made you carry it up the stairs?" Robin asked incredulously, taking a step forward and picking up the bag which he deposited into the living area. "I apologise on his half, Principal Mills. He can be unthinkably rude."

"It's not a problem" Regina returned calmly. "He got called away, otherwise I'm sure he'd have brought the bag and your son to you directly" she stated, offering the young boy a smile as he turned towards her.

"Principal Mills let me borrow her wooden horse, look" Roland stated, holding the item close to Robin's face so that he could admire it.

Robin considered the small object his son was presenting to him, realising quickly that it was handmade and hand-painted, and almost certainly had some kind of emotional significance to Principal Mills. It was probably a gift from someone, possibly her son.

"That was very kind of her, wasn't it?" Robin asked, his eyes travelling from Regina to Roland. "But I think it's time to give it back-"

Roland held the horse protectively in both his hands and seemed despondent, turning from his father to Regina.

"Oh, it's fine, really" she began. "Why don't you hold onto it for a little while?" she asked gently. "You'll keep it safe for me, won't you?"

Roland smiled and nodded in agreement, as his father lowered him to the ground.

"Roland, why don't you go and sit on the couch over there, and I'll bring you something to drink and a snack" he began. "I just need to speak to Principal Mills first."

Roland nodded in agreement and turned towards Regina, holding the horse up in the air.

"Thank you for letting me look after the horse" he said sweetly.

"You are very welcome" she returned, as the small boy's dark curls disappeared excitedly into the room. Robin laughed in response before turning towards Regina, his deep eyes meeting hers once more.

"Roland was a little frightened when he came in, so I Iet him borrow the little horse, telling him it would make him feel less afraid" she explained. "He can keep it for as long as he needs, really."

"That was very kind of you, thank you" Robin returned sincerely. "I'll make sure it is well taken care of."

"Good" Regina returned, her breathing increasing as she continued to stare into his hypnotic eyes, her body feeling as though gravity itself was pushing her towards him. She blinked once and averted her eyes from his, before glancing at his doorframe and tilting her head slightly to the side. "It's refreshing to knock on your door without almost being struck by a dart."

"Perhaps next time" Robin quipped, earning a small laugh from Regina, which she immediately sought to suppress. "Would you care to join us for a drink?" he asked, causing her to turn towards him with a lost expression. "I know how busy this morning must have been for you, I'd wager you've not yet had a break."

"Thank you, but I'm fine" Regina returned politely, looking up at him as she spoke. "I really should be getting back though" she added. "I hope you both have a good time on the camping trip this evening."

"Thank you" Robin returned, leaning on the doorway as he spoke. "Regina, I-"

The sound of her name being spoken by him caused her limbs to weaken slightly, and she was grateful for the interruption of his excitable son.

"Daddy!" called Roland, who came bounding through the room towards his father. "Daddy, come and see my room!" he smiled excitedly.

"In a moment, Roland" he returned, "now please, go and sit down, calm yourself" he smiled, turning back to Regina as his son walked calmly towards the couch.

"It's fine" Regina returned professionally. "And it's Principal Mills" she corrected him once more, before turning on the spot and heading back down the corridor before descending the stone steps. As Robin watched her leave he found himself experiencing the strongest sensation of de-ja-vu.

Regina spent the remainder of her day in her office, completing the majority of the paperwork which lay before her, working furiously in an attempt to banish the affect Mr Locksley appeared to be having upon her. She exhaled in frustration as she considered the way her knees practically trembled when he spoke her name, pushing the completed paperwork aside and placing the lid back on her fountainpen, which she placed neatly upon her desk. She turned towards her window and noticed that the sun was beginning to set, meaning that the students would be heading to make camp very soon. Although she had already helped Henry to pack the majority of the things he would require, there were some items she had entrusted him to pack himself. She stood from behind her desk and made her way towards her apartment, where she found her son standing over two fully-packed bags, as Hansel and Gretel emerged from the living room with their own possessions.

"Oh, hello Principal Mills" Gretel stated politely.

"Hello, Gretel" she returned pleasantly. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, miss" she returned immediately.

"Good" Regina smiled, watching as Henry lifted one bag over his shoulder and picked up the other in his free hand. "Do you have everything you need, dear?" she asked.

"Yes, mom" Henry returned confidently. "We gotta go otherwise we're gonna be late" he explained.

"Of course" she replied simply. "Have a wonderful time" she smiled.

"You too" Henry stated, as he and his friends walked quickly from the apartment, the sound of their excited voices drifting down the corridor.

Regina walked slowly towards the couch and sat down upon it, drawing her legs across it and lying her head upon one of the soft cushions. She hadn't slept very well the night before, and after meeting dozens of parents and children and then locking herself away to do four hours' worth of paperwork she felt exhausted. Sleep soon claimed Regina, who remained undisturbed for over two hours as she slept. She rarely recalled her dreams when she awoke, unless they were the frightening ones about Daniel which caused her to wake up in the night with a start, her hands clutching the bedding tightly as she battled not to scream; or of the day when Henry was born, seeing the pain in Emma's eyes as she and her parents pleaded with her to help them. But as Regina slept this time her mind was plagued by memories equally as troubling, as the gentle voice of Robin Locksley repeating her name, and the feel of his gaze upon her as he realised her own loss were so strong, that she felt almost certain that he was in the room with her. Regina's eyes snapped open and she pushed herself up on the couch.

Regina swept her hair from her eyes and placed her hand on her neck, stretching out in relief as she realised that she had only been dreaming. But as her eyes slowly adjusted to the lightness of the room, her sight befell a blue object beside Henry's bedroom door: his sleeping bag. Regina sighed.

"Oh, Henry" she mumbled tiredly as she pushed herself up off the couch and ambled unsteadily towards the sleeping bag, which was wrapped in a cylindrical waterproof bag which, in his haste, her son had forgotten.

Regina sighed once more as she picked up the item and grabbed her keys from the table besides the door, walking briskly from her apartment and closing the door firmly behind her.

As soon as Regina set foot outside the building she knew she had made a mistake by not picking up her coat before she left. Even though it was a summer evening there was a distinct chill in the air, causing Regina to wrap her arms around herself as she walked towards the stables. A few hundred yards beyond the stables was the beginning of the candle-lit path which led lost students back to the campsite. The cool air sobered Regina from her slumber, and despite her tiredness she felt more alert and awake with each step she took. After a few minutes of walking she could hear the laughter of students and the voice of Mr Hook, who appeared to be enjoying himself almost as much as the students. As she stepped into the clearing where the camp had been made Regina uncrossed her arms and glanced curiously around the site, looking for Henry or one of his friends. After not seeing her son immediately she walked deeper into the camping ground, wrapping her arms around herself once more, before the sound of a twig breaking and a familiar voice drew her attention to her right.

"Principal Mills" came the slightly confused voice of Robin Locksley, causing her to turn towards him. "Is there something I can assist with?" he asked, noticing that she was just wearing her skirt and blouse.

Regina stared at him for a moment, uncrossing her arms as she looked up at him, rubbing her right arm with her hand.

"You must be freezing" he commented, shrugging off his thick jacket and moving towards her before she could protest.

"Thank you, but I'm fine" she stated, stepping backwards as Robin held the coat before her. "Have you seen my son?"

"Mom!" called Henry, who emerged from behind some trees with Hansel and Gretel, their arms laden with firewood. "Are you okay?" he asked, depositing the firewood on the ground and walking towards her.

"You forgot your sleeping bag" she stated gently, holding it out to him as he headed towards her, accepting it from her with thanks. He lingered for a moment, but she offered him a reassuring smile. "Go back to your friends, sweetheart" she stated. "And have a wonderful time" she added, as her son nodded in response and walked back towards the fire.

Robin used the opportunity arising from the distraction of the Principal's attention to take another step towards her and wrap his coat across her shoulders and back, causing her to turn towards him with a defiant expression.

"I said I was fine" she stated.

"And yet you were trembling" Robin responded gently.

Regina's lips parted and she prepared herself to respond, but found that all of her words escaped her as the soft material of his inner jacket warmed her, covering her in his alluring scent. She felt as though the garment itself was causing her to feel light-headed.

"Thank you" she stated in a kinder tone, looking up at him as she spoke.

"Not at all" he returned. "Would you care to stay for a while?" he asked. "Mr Hook is dying to break out the marshmallows" he joked.

"Oh, no, I-" Regina began, struggling to find an excuse. "I should get back to the remaining students at the school, and besides" she began, her eyes drifting towards her son, "I wouldn't want to embarrass Henry."

"I can't imagine how you would" he replied sincerely. Regina rose her eyebrows and shrugged off his coat, which she handed back to him.

"Thank you again" she stated, the coolness of the air chilling her the instant the garment was removed, causing her to cross her arms once more.

"Please, take this with you" he stated, offering the jacket back to her.

"It's only a short walk" Regina replied reassuringly. "And you're gonna be out here all night, you'll need it more than I do."

"I have a couple of others in my bag" he lied, holding the coat out to her once more. Regina's eyes glistened and rose to meet his own.

"No you don't" she stated, crossing her arms tighter across her chest as she admired the flicker of surprise in his eyes. "Goodnight, Mr Locksley" she stated finally, before turning from him and heading back towards the well-lit path.

Robin lowered his jacket and watched the figure of the incredibly stubborn Principal Mills disappear down the path.

By the time Regina reached the school she found that the brisk walk had alleviated the effects of the cold, but the warmness of the reception area was more than welcome. She took several steps across the marble floor as she glanced tiredly around the school, unaccustomed to seeing it so quiet and empty. It was only eight o'clock and she felt drained, and was glad of an opportunity for an early night which, for her, seldom arose. As she began to make her way towards one of the tall staircases the sound of footsteps upon gravel caused her to turn instantly towards the door she had just closed, which slowly began to open before her. Regina's arms fell to her sides and she tilted her head slightly to the left.

"Hello?" she called, taking a few steps back towards the gradually opening door. "Who's there?" she asked, watching as a gloved hand pushed the door further open, revealing a tall woman in a long coat, who smiled at her nervously.

"Oh, forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you" she smiled, her light curls falling over her shoulders as she stepped into the reception area.

"You didn't" Regina returned, taking several more steps towards the woman, who closed the door behind her after pulling a single suitcase up and matching holdall up the stairs. "I'm Principal Mills, owner of the school" she stated calmly. "How can I help you?"

"I wasn't intending to arrive until tomorrow morning, but that flight was delayed and so I took an earlier one, which brought me here far earlier than I had anticipated" she stated apologetically. "I'm Miss Gardner, teacher of science" she continued, flashing Regina a small smile.

Regina felt herself calming instantly and her entire body relaxed.

"Of course" she smiled, walking towards the woman and extending a hand. "It's nice to meet you. And please don't worry about coming earlier than you intended, it's not a problem at all" she smiled. "Welcome to the school, Miss Gardner."

"Oh, please" the woman returned, removing her dark green glove and placing her hand in Regina's. "Call me Zelena."


	5. Chapter 5

The campers in the woods spent the majority of the evening wide awake, telling stories, listening to music and dancing. The teachers allowed this without reservation, glad to see everyone getting on so well and celebrating ahead of the new academic year. The students awoke in the mid-morning to a breakfast feast, before packing up the camp and heading back to campus. After arriving back from the camping trip and ensuring that the students all checked in and returned to their rooms to unpack, Robin had coffee with the others teachers in the teachers' lounge, spending time with Killian Hook and Archie Hopper. The men talked about the camping trip for a short while, smiling and recounting stories and various experiences.

"I think my personal highlight was when young Henry and his friends snuck up on you in those masks when you were preparing your tent" Robin began, smiling at Mr Hook as he spoke. "You jumped so high I feared for the birds."

The comment was met by a laugh from Archie, who sipped his coffee and watched as Killian Hook smiled in response.

"Indeed, the boy is very mischievous" Killian agreed. "But good" he added, his tone sincere and his conviction unwavering. "Henry has this… this innate sense of goodness, a draw towards assisting others. He's a very kind and perceptive child."

"His mother taught him well" Dr Hopper replied, holding his mug with both hands as Robin turned towards him.

"I don't doubt it" Robin added gently.

"Principal Mills came to the camp last night, did she not?" Killian asked, causing Robin to turn towards him. "I remember seeing you and her talking by the fire."

Robin nodded simply in response, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Indeed she did" he returned simply as he turned towards him. "Henry forgot his sleeping bag and so his mother brought it down to the campsite for him."

"How odd" commented Dr Hopper with a pensive frown. Robin turned towards him with an inquisitive smile.

"A child forgetting something important?" he breathed lightly. "Perish the thought" he chuckled.

"But he's her child" Hopper stated simply, watching Robin as he spoke. "Regina is highly organised, I'm surprised it escaped her notice that he was without it."

"She's only human" Robin countered, pressing his hands around the coffee cup, which was becoming cold. "And he was not without it for long."

Robin watched as Dr Hopper made a gesture of non-committal in response, before sipping his coffee slowly. It struck him that Dr Hopper was the only teacher he had spoken to who referred to the principal by her name and not her title.

"The sleeping bag wasn't the only thing she forgot though, was it Locksley?" Killian asked, causing Robin to turn toward him. "She showed up at camp in nothing but one of those silk blouses she's so fond of. She must've been freezing" he continued. "Not that you had any intention of allowing that to happen, of course" he added sardonically.

"I beg your pardon?" Robin asked, his voice tinted with confusion. Killian looked up at him from over his coffee cup.

Killian had seen the way Robin had looked at the Principal as he spoke to her, approaching her so brazenly and smiling upon her as he displayed such genuine concern for her comfort. He didn't blame him, of course. Regina Mills was a beautiful and alluring woman, and when he first started he too had felt drawn to her. But despite her captivating beauty and unrivalled intelligence, there was something about her that forced people to keep their distance from her. She could reject a person's thoughts or feelings without words, breaking the bond they were attempting to build with her with a single glance or expression. He didn't blame Locksley for having a crush on her, of course, most new teachers did. He was the first one who had got close enough to touch her, though…

"I saw you, Locksley, wrapping your coat around her" he stated, his voice adopting a light and teasing tone. "Very kind of you I'm sure".

"She was shaking" Robin returned gently. "I did not wish her to become cold, that is all."

"Very chivalrous of you, Mr Locksley" Dr Hopper complemented.

"Not much chance of that, considering how she couldn't wait to get out the woods and back to the comfort of her palace" Killian began, gesturing around the room with his arms. "She's a queen, Locksley, and this is her palace" he stated gently. "Her life revolves around her rule, her kingdom and her prince, nothing else" he continued. "She keeps everyone else at an arm's length."

Robin held Killian's gaze confidently as the unduly simple and arguably narrow-minded metaphor was spoken.

"She was cold, Killian, I was simply being polite" Robin replied kindly. "Not every polite gesture has some underlying, seedy motive."

"Perish the thought" Killian returned, raising his eyebrows doubtfully as he spoke, before turning towards Robin with a sincere expression. "Look, mate, I don't mean to imply that your intentions weren't noble" he continued. "I just… think it is important that you know how she views herself and how she views you" he stated. "As I said before, she's the queen and this is her castle" he repeated. "We're just the hired help."

"I hardly think that's fair, Killian?" Robin asked in a low, gentle voice. "She's a school principal, not a power-hungry despot who has little regard for those around her" he stated, remembering the look of concern on her face as she had rushed into the medical room. "She is a very capable and rather remarkable woman."

"An interesting observation considering you've only been here for a couple of days" Killian replied in a light tone, raising his eyebrow slightly as he leaned back in his chair. "I wonder just how much your opinions change when you really get to know her."

Thankfully for Robin and the increasingly awkward-looking Dr Hopper, the conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door opening from behind him, and a tall red-headed lady stepping into the room.

"Oh, I am so sorry" she smiled, her blue eyes darting across the faces in the room. "I'm trying to find my way to the Principal's office for the staff meeting, but I fear I've become a little lost."

Robin turned to Killian and Dr Hopper, who all exchanged a look and glanced down at their watches, before placing their coffee upon the table. The meeting was due to start in a few minutes and none of them wished to be late. Despite the lightness of their previous conversation, the last thing any of them wanted to do was incur the wrath of the Principal.

Robin, keen to leave the room quickly following Killian's crude implication, walked swiftly towards the woman before him.

"I'll walk you to the office now" he stated politely. "I am quite new myself" he added, before extending his hand. "Robin Locksley, head of History." The redhead smiled in response and shook his hand.

"Zelena Gardner, Science department" she smiled, clasping his hand tightly in hers. _This was going to be even better than she thought_.

"Shall we?" Robin asked, indicating towards the door. Zelena nodded, and he led her down the corridor and towards the Principal's office.

"So, what brings you to Mills' Academy?" Robin asked pleasantly as he and Zelena strolled down the marble corridor.

"I have family in the area" she smiled. "And it's such a beautiful location and prestigious school, how could any teacher resist?"

"Quite" Robin agreed, as they ascended the staircase and headed towards the Principal's office. "Have you met the Principal yet?"

"Yes" she returned immediately with a sharp nod. "I met her when I arrived yesterday evening. I fear I arrived extremely late, but she was very kind about it. She took me to my room and even stayed with me a short while to ensure I had everything I needed" she stated, her mind drifting back to the evening before.

"She is a most gracious hostess" Robin stated gently. "How are you finding the school so far?"

"Quite remarkable" she smiled up at him, before gazing around the corridor they were currently walking down. "Though it's quite a labyrinth, isn't it?" Robin smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sure we'll get used to it" he stated cordially, before knocking confidently upon the door.

The door creaked open to reveal Catherine, whose expression softened as she saw the handsome face of Mr Locksley. She smiled as she opened the door, allowing Robin and Zelena to enter.

"The others are just in Principal Mills' office" she stated in a low tone. "But don't worry, you aren't late" she smiled, before turning and glancing at the empty doorway. "You haven't seen Killian and Archie, have you?"

"I'm sure they're on their way" Robin returned gently, before leading Zelena towards the open door to the Principal's inner office, which he knocked upon regardless as he entered the room, his eyes instantly befalling Principal Mills, who sat in the centre of the large table.

Upon hearing a knock at the door Regina glanced up from her papers, her eyes drifting over the face of Mr Locksley, and then towards Zelena. She inhaled sharply and lowered her gaze to the papers before her, which she stacked neatly once more before making some additional notes in the margin between points one and three. Zelena, noticing the action, turned towards Robin, whose soft eyes lingered upon the face of Regina Mills, as he made his way towards a vacant seat. Zelena smiled and felt a wave of excitement at this revelation, knowing that what she had overheard a few minutes ago whilst loitering outside the teacher's lounge to be correct; Robin Locksley did indeed have a crush on Principal Mills. And, despite the words of Killian Hook, she suspected that the feelings were far from unreciprocated…

"Mr Locksley, Miss Gardner" Regina stated, raising her head as she spoke. "Thank you for joining us. Please, allow me to introduce you to your colleagues."

Regina introduced Robin and Zelena to the others around the table, many of whom Robin had met over the past couple of days. Robin and Zelena then took their seats at opposite ends of the table. There was some gentle chatter amongst the teachers as Regina slid the lid of her fountain pen in and out of place as she briefly scanned her notes, trying to keep her attention on the matter at hand. She had spent the day meeting the newly arriving students, liaising with staff and parents, completing paperwork and overseeing the plans for the party on Friday evening. Until that very moment she had been calm and composed, but the moment Locksley walked into the room she felt herself feeling warm and weightless, and it took every ounce of concentration and determination within her not to look up and meet those captivating blue eyes of his. Regina clicked the lid of her fountain pen into place once more and sat up tall in her seat, casting a glance towards the opening door as Killian Hook and Archie Hopper entered the room.

"Good evening, gentlemen" Principal Mills stated in a low tone, her eyes drifting down to her paperwork as the late arrivals took their seats. "Let's begin" she stated, announcing the start of the hour long meeting which focused on the curriculum, new students, upcoming trips and sports events, exams and essays.

Robin remained quiet throughout the meeting, observing how Regina Mills encouraged discussion, listened to the opinions of her staff with open-minded and fair consideration, and displayed consideration towards the needs of both students and staff. Robin found himself glancing towards Killian as the meeting progressed, wondering what it was that could have caused the man to adopt such a low opinion of the Principal. As he considered Killian's words in the staff room, Robin found himself only able to agree with a single point; she did keep people at an arm's length. Killian clearly viewed this as contempt for those around her, but the more Robin listened to her and observed her interactions with the teachers, the more he found himself disagreeing. Regina Mills had high standards for both herself and her staff, and he knew from experience that teaching environments were often fast-paced, unpredictable and high pressure; he expected that the high standards of the principal and her tough disposition irked Killian somewhat, and accounted for part of his clear disapproval of the woman; and considering the comments he had made in the staff room, Robin felt he could correctly deduce the main reason behind the bitterness Killian clearly felt towards Principal Mills. Robin could not help but feel slightly disappointed in Killian at this realisation; rejection from a beautiful woman was no reason to condemn her. As Robin continued to watch Regina listen with interest to each point made, discussing them fully with the individuals and trying to engage the group in discussion, he found himself acutely aware of how he could never view her in with such contempt, and certainly not because of romantic rejection. Indeed, he the more he thought about it, the more he considered that simply being a friend or even confidante to this enigmatic, incredible woman would be nothing short of an honour.

"Does anyone have anything else they'd like to raise?" Regina asked politely, clicking the lid onto the top of her fountain pen which she held before her, as she glanced across the faces around the table. "Very well" she continued, lowering her gaze to the papers. Just as she was about to call the meeting to an end, she noticed one final point she was yet to raise. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot" she began, raising her head to face the teachers once more. "As most of you will already know, there will be a school dance on Friday to allow the students to meet and celebrate the start of the new term" she began, "we require a few more volunteers, so if anyone is interested then-"

"You can count me in" smiled Zelena, causing Regina to turn towards her and nod politely.

"Thank you, Miss Gardner" she returned.

"And I" stated Robin, looking at Regina confidently as she turned towards him, her features completely composed.

Robin had been silent throughout the meeting, which had surprised Regina somewhat, and removed any opportunity for her to justifiably place her attentions upon him. But as he spoke now, she found herself turning towards him in response, her eyes searching his as she finally made sense of the words he spoke, before nodding in response.

"Very well" she returned simply, her voice calm and polite, her tone unwavering. "Thank you, Mr Locksley" she stated, before blinking herself from his gaze and looking around the room at the other members of staff. "I'll arrange another meeting with all volunteers for… Wednesday evening, if that's convenient" she stated, earning a series of nods from the room. "Thank you for your time" she smiled politely, as people rose and began to vacate their seats.

Regina immediately cast her eyes back down to the pages before her, perusing them will feigned interest as she heard the teachers slowly file from the room, bidding her and each other goodnight. The room soon became silent, but Regina knew there was still someone remaining in the room. She swallowed hard and prepared herself to be as professional, calm and composed with Robin Locksley as she could be. But as she placed her pen upon her desk and turned towards the remaining member of staff, she found herself surprised by the identity of the person before her.

"Miss Gardner" she stated, a slight degree of confusion present in her tone. Regina composed herself immediately. "How can I help you?"

Zelena smiled at Regina, flexing her fingers onto the desk.

"I just… I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help with the party ahead of the meeting on Wednesday" she began, as Regina continued to watch her with interest. "I can only imagine how stressful planning such an event must be, especially at this time of year, with all the other things you have going on."

"You're not wrong" Regina stated, raising her eyebrows slightly as she spoke.

In truth she felt that she had every in hand so far, and that there was little else which required further discussion ahead of the meeting on Wednesday. But as she considered this more carefully, she realised that her current indiscretion with her emotions, which she was trying so desperately to reign in, would be benefited by such a distraction. Regina pulled a notebook from her bag and opened it, pushing it across the table towards Zelena, who received it with interest.

"You've seen the large dining hall, of course, which is the location of the dance" she began, watching as Zelena nodded in agreement and glanced down at the sketches in the pad. "What are your thoughts?" she asked kindly and with interest.

Zelena drew the images closer to her, noting that the principal had clearly made good use of the space and had taken into account that many students would perhaps prefer a quieter setting; she had therefore opened up two of the large rooms behind the main hall and was intent on making them into a less 'busy' atmosphere for those who preferred it.

"How very interesting" Zelena smiled, tracing her finger across the lights which hung over what would be the stage, her heart racing at the possibilities. "We've hosted many such parties at the school I worked in previously" she added. "So tell me" she continued, her voice gentle and her tone intrigued. "Have you given any thought to pyrotechnics?"

After a rather productive hour spent discussing matters with Regina, who listened intently to her suggestions and made a note of several of them to be raised on Wednesday, Zelena found herself heading back down the deserted corridor and towards her rooms. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing it firmly behind her as she turned on the lights and made her way directly towards the fireplace. Zelena picked up a large four-pronged metal fork from beside the fireplace and used it to ease a brick free from its position, placing it on the ground before her. She crouched down, her eyes shining brightly as she eased her hand into the dark gap between the bricks, and pulled out an engraved wooden box, which she held delicately in her hands. She placed the box in her lap before placing some wood and charcoal in the fireplace, which she lit quickly, causing a warm glow of orange flames which rose before her.

Zelena picked up the box and turned it over in her hands before placing it on the ground and slowly removing the lid, delving inside and pulling out a thick stack of photographs which she began to spread out before her in the all-too-familiar order. The artificial light in the room danced upon the images before her, some of which were old and damaged, with bent edges or slight tears. But amongst the aged pictures, and despite the fading, what the dozens of pictures which were spread out before Zelena revealed were perfectly clear: they were all images of Regina Mills. Zelena's once sweet and disarming smile fell from her features, and was replaced by a cruel snarl. Her eyes which had been so bright and so animated adopted a cold and glassy expression, as her fingers travelled across the most recent images, until they fell upon a picture of Regina in the woods, taken just one day previously. The image depicted Robin Locksley placing his coat over Regina's shaking frame, and it captured the precise moment Regina felt warmed by both the garment and the gesture: a look which was sadly missed by Robin Locksley, as the principal forced herself to adopt a stern and independent stance. Robin may not have seen the look on Regina's face, but Zelena did, and right now that very look was staring back at her. Zelena inhaled deeply and picked up the photograph, her breathing increasingly as her features darkened, as she tore the image up and angrily tossed it into the fire, watching as the faces of Robin and Regina became darkened and distorted. Zelena smiled broadly and felt herself relaxing immensely as she watched the faces of the principal and the history teacher crumble into ashes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with the story, and I apologise again that the beginning has been fairly drawn out. I wanted to try to develop the characters as individuals and through their interactions with others before getting into the main storyline. As the end of the chapter will indicate, the following chapters will be much more action packed. As always, any advice or criticism is greatly appreciated.**

 **Thank you,**

 **HQ21**

The two days which followed the staff meeting passed far quicker than Regina had anticipated. The beginning of the new term always came and went with incredible speed, but she found that the first couple of days to this particular term seemed to disappear before her eyes in just a few short blinks. She had met all of the new students, liaised with numerous staff and parents, and had finally got back on top of the mountains of paperwork which had been dominating her every waking moment. Although the task had been arduous and incredibly frustrating, she was relieved that it provided her mind with a temporary reprieve from thinking about a certain new history teacher, whose effect on her she found to be problematic and deeply troubling.

Robin Locksley was a new member of staff with an impressive resume, and from what the perceptive principal had been able to learn in the short time she had spent in his company, she discerned that he was an honest, noble and kind man with high integrity. Although she would not wish to doubt his abilities, as the principal and as a realist she could not simply assume that he would act in a professional manner which befitted the image of the school. And so during the mornings of the first two days of term she passed his classroom on one or two occasions, glancing in to observe his teaching methods and interactions with the students. On both occasions she found that he had a rather animated teaching style which seemed to inspire both the interest and attention of his students, who were enraptured in his words, and Regina perfectly understood why. The energy he brought to teaching, like he did to everything else, was contagious; his very interest in a subject inspired another person to be interested in it, and to yearn to learn more. As Regina stood outside the classroom on the second occasion and considered the contagious energy he brought to his teaching methods, she found herself reminded of his smile, which inspired the interest of others, causing them to relax and return the expression. Regina exhaled in mild annoyance at this thought and the supporting memory, before walking briskly from his room and down the corridor towards her own office, disappearing from view mere seconds before Robin turned instinctively and quite inexplicably towards the door.

Regina had spent the majority of Tuesday morning in her office, focusing on her paperwork, a rather tedious phone call to a demanding parent, and reprimanding two students who could not conduct themselves appropriately in their English lesson. And so after the completion of her work, and to escape from her office for a short while, Regina found herself walking down the marble corridor towards the front of the school just as the clock struck four o'clock. It was a warm afternoon and there was a refreshing breeze which drifted across her skin as she approached the large door, revitalising her instantly, and reminding her that she was still able to enjoy at least part of the day. Regina stepped through the doorway and paused in the centre of the marble steps, glancing around at the children laughing and playing, and celebrating the end of the academic day. The sound of laughter, rhymes and cheering could be heard as several smiling students ran across the front of the school and into the gardens, clearly engaged in some kind of game or group activity. Regina watched them for a few moments and smiled, before walking down the marble steps, running her hand along the supports as she did so, her fingers reaching the statue at the bottom as gravel crunched beneath her feet. As soon as she reached the end of the steps Regina found her eyes fixed upon the familiar dark curls of a young boy sat upon the ground, his back pressed to the base of the marble statue.

"Roland?" Regina asked gently, looking down at the young boy in concern. Upon hearing her voice Roland turned towards her, staring up at her with his beautiful wide eyes. "Are you alright?" Roland nodded silently in response.

Regina's expression softened and her eyes remained on his, as she perched herself on the bottom of the marble steps and smoothed down her skirt, turning towards him with a reassuring expression. Regina's eyes remained upon him for a moment, noticing the look of nervousness and apprehension he bore, before turning towards the running children before her.

"They look like they're having fun, don't they?" Regina stated conversationally, turning towards Roland as she spoke. "Wouldn't you like to play too?"

Roland shook his head tiredly in response, his eyes remaining fixed upon an object in his hands.

"Why don't you want to play, sweetheart?" she asked kindly. Roland simply shrugged his shoulders in response. He was clearly a very shy child. "Why are you out here all by yourself?" she asked gently.

"Daddy is helping Mr Hook to put his new map up in his room and then he's coming to get me" Roland stated gently, and she nodded in response.

Regina was aware that Mr Hook had created a large map of the world, divided his various classes into groups, and tasked them with researching a particular country. The students were to write a paragraph on a chosen topic relating to that country, and then drawn some pictures to accompany it, which would be placed on the large map itself, which was to adorn the back wall of his classroom. Mr Hook had been talking about it at the staff meeting a couple of days before, and she herself had witnessed some children working on their individual tasks. It was a wonderful idea and she was very much looking forward to the final result. She was also looking forward to finding out whose idea it truly was, as she strongly suspected it was not the brainchild of Mr Hook.

"I'm sure he won't be long" Regina stated gently, her eyes drifting to the object which he played with in his hands which, from the angle she was sitting at, was obscured from her view. But after a few moments Roland removed his fingers from the front of the object to reveal it, and Regina smiled. "I hope you're taking good care of my horse" she smiled.

Misunderstanding her meaning, Roland turned towards her and offered her back the wooden trinket, but she returned his gesture with a calm expression and a gentle shake of her head. Despite the comfort she found in the small object, it was clear that the little boy needed it more than she did at the moment. With all the adjustments being made, he was bound to feel confused, nervous and a little out of place, which Regina could relate to all too well. She just hoped that the miniature wooden horse would provide him with the same comfort it gave her.

"Why don't you hold onto it for a little while longer?" she asked kindly.

Roland looked up at her and smiled at her warmly, the expression lighting up his delicate features; he had certainly inherited his father's smile. As Regina watched him continue to play with the small object, a thought entered her mind as to what could possibly raise a brighter smile upon the face of the nervous child.

"How would you like to meet the real Rocinante?" she smiled. Roland turned towards her with a bright smile. "My son and his friends assist the grooms with the horses every afternoon, and you'd be more than welcome to go too."

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course" she stated, leaning back slightly as she spoke. "Providing it's alright with your father, of course" she continued, her mind drifting onto the person whom she had managed to so skilfully avoid for the past couple of days.

Regina inhaled deeply and banished the thought from her mind, instead focusing on the wooden replica of her own beloved horse. She hadn't been able to ride him for as long as usual on the last occasion due to the new students arriving, and she'd been unable to tend to him in the days that had passed since, and so was quite keen to visit the creature herself. Walking Roland down to the stables may also encourage him to open up to her, and confide in her about anything else which might be bothering him. Although from his demeanour and his words, and her professional experience, she suspected he was simply still adjusting to the change in home and school. As she considered this whilst watching the young child, she blinked form her thoughts as the boy suddenly sprung to his feet with a broad smile, turning on the spot and staring up the marble staircase with a beaming smile.

"Daddy, Principal Mills says I can see her horse!" he stated, his tone animated and his tiny body tensing with excitement.

"Did she indeed?" came the familiar voice of Mr Locksley, whose gently tone caused Regina's heart to flutter and her limbs to weaken. Her eyes widened slightly as she stood from the bottom step and turned around, staring up the stairs towards the figure of the history teacher, whose body was bathed in the afternoon sunlight. His eyes drifted from his son to Regina, who let out a slow breath.

"I did" Regina returned, her tone kind yet professional. "Providing it's alright with you, of course."

"Please daddy!" asked Roland, who took a few steps closer to Regina so that she felt him brush up against her leg. "Principal Mills' son is there now, and his friends, and they're helping the grooms with the horse, and I can help too!"

"Calm yourself, my boy" Robin smiled as he descended the staircase, his eyes fixed upon the animated youngster. Once he reached gravelled driveway he turned towards Regina. "Are you quite certain it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience?" he asked in a low, polite tone, his bright blue eyes staring into hers.

"Not at all" Regina returned confidently, holding his gaze as she shook her head. "Henry, Hansel and Gretel are down there now with one of the grooms" she stated, her eyes drifting towards Roland, "and I'm sure they'd be glad of some extra help" she smiled. "And Rocinante is very friendly. If you give him some attention he will adore you."

Robin watched the genuine smile upon Regina's face as she spoke to his son, his eyes softening as he watched her tenderly.

"Of course you can go, my boy" Robin stated, holding his hand out towards his son. "Mr Hook showed me where the stables are the evening we went camping, we can walk down there now" he stated, turning towards Regina with a grateful smile.

Before Regina could respond and excuse herself she felt Roland's small hand in hers, gripping her fingers tightly as he pushed himself closer to her.

"Can you come too?" he asked, looking from Regina to Robin, before focusing his attention on the principal.

Robin noticed the look of unease upon Regina's face, which his presence seemed to afflict upon her, and so he sought to spare her any discomfort, despite very much wanting her to accept his son's offer.

"Roland, Principal Mills is a very busy lady, she-"

"Please" Roland asked, tugging on Regina's hand as he spoke, his dark brown eyes boring into hers. She met his gaze and exhaled sharply, her eyes befalling the wooden figure he was clutching in his free hand. Despite wanting to make a polite excuse and head back to the sanctity of her office, this precious little boy was quite literally reaching out for her. How could she refuse?

"It's fine" Regina stated, turning from Robin to Roland. "Of course I'll come with you" she added gently, squeezing Roland's hand in response. Roland beamed brightly and turned on the spot, leading Regina down the gravel drive towards the path which led to the woods.

Robin chuckled at the young boy's enthusiasm, and took a few steps forward to stand on the other side of his son, as all three of them made their way down the stone path and out of the wrought iron gates.

From a window on the second floor of the school Zelena watched the scene before her with interest, her cold eyes staring at the figures of Robin and Regina as Roland led them towards the woods. The left side of Zelena's mouth rose into a cruel smirk as she watched the figures disappear from view. She smiled and exhaled sharply, before turning on the spot and walking away from the window, and towards the office of the principal.

After they had walked through the woods for ten minutes or so, Regina pointed down the path before them and explained to Roland where the entrance to the field where the stables were was. It was only then that the young boy released Regina's hand and began running down the path. Regina smiled in response as she watched after the boy, ensuring that he did not stray from the path or head in the wrong direction.

"He's very capable, I assure you" Robin smiled reassuringly, causing Regina to turn towards him and nod politely. They had not addressed each other directly during the walk, mainly due to Regina's clear avoidance of conversation, but also because Roland had been talking excitedly to them both as they walked.

"I can see that" she smiled, her eyes meeting Robin's gaze for a moment, causing her body to radiate with warmth. She swallowed hard and turned from him instantly, increasing her pace slightly as they continued down the path. "There's a gate a few hundred yards ahead that leads directly to the fields" she explained.

Robin nodded politely in response, before placing his hands in his pockets and increasing his pace to meet hers, so that they were walking almost side by side. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt herself tremble slightly, and did everything she could to avoid meeting his gaze. But unfortunately for Regina, her countermeasures could not protect her from conversation.

"Principal Mills" Robin began, the hesitance in his voice and formality of his tone causing her to turn towards him, "forgive me for mentioning it, but I do hope I have not offended you in some way" he stated in a low, sincere tone. Ever since the conversation he had with Regina during dinner, and the subsequent one he had had with Hook, Robin found himself feeling the need to apologise to the principal for his conduct.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she spoke. Robin's eyes met hers for a moment before turning back towards the path. Regina watched as the usually confident speaker appeared to be struggling to find the right words, which only added to her apprehension.

"I'm aware that despite my wonderful personality, enviable looks and award-winning sense of humour, I can often… overstep the mark" he stated simply, turning towards her once more as he spoke, their pace slowing as their conversation continued. "I certainly didn't mean to pry when we spoke briefly during dinner, and the incident with the dart truly was a moronic error on my part" he continued. "If I acted inappropriately or offensively then I hope you'll forgive my conduct, and accept my apologies" he stated, pausing as they reached the turning onto the field. Robin took a few steps to the right to allow Regina to pass through first, and turned towards her with a kind and sincere expression, which she stared at with her alluring gaze. "The last thing I would wish to do was to make you feel uncomfortable" he stated sincerely.

Regina felt herself relax slightly at his words, before familiar feelings of guilt began to wash over her. In all honestly it wasn't his conduct that was the issue, it was very much hers; or at least, what she found herself wanting her conduct with him to be. There was clearly something between them that they had both sensed, but neither could describe or understand, and certainly not address. But as she was looking at him now she found herself feeling as though it was she who owed him the apology, for punishing him for her own feelings, feelings which he unintentionally ignited, and which she was desperately trying to keep at bay.

"You haven't made me feel uncomfortable, Mr Locksley, nor have you offended me" she stated in a low, sincere tone. "And if my actions have made you feel that you have done either of those things then it is I who should apologise to you" she stated, before taking a step towards him and extending her gloved hand. "Will you accept my apology?" she asked kindly.

Robin smiled and placed his hand in hers, wrapping his fingers tightly around her palm and applying gentle pressure, as Regina's heart began to beat faster in her chest.

"I thought you didn't apologise?" he asked with a wry smile. Regina smiled slightly in return.

"I never said I didn't apologise, I simply questioned your assumption that I would one day need to" she corrected.

"And how wrong I was" he returned, his eyes drifting to their hands, before staring into Regina's eyes for several moments as they remained silent for a short while, which was not as uncomfortable as it should have been. It was only when Roland's voice called to them both from across the field that they were aware that they were both holding hands.

"The horses will be taken in in a short while, we should get going" Regina stated cordially, removing her hand from his and walking past him into the field.

Robin and Regina spent the next thirty minutes in the stables with Roland and the others, engaged in pleasant conversation in relation to the horses, stables and riding. They spent time in the company of everyone, not just alone, and Regina found herself feeling both relieved and slightly dejected by this. However, the afternoon was pleasant and comfortable, and she thoroughly enjoyed spending time with the others, remaining all the while blissfully unaware of what was currently happening at her school.

Zelena made her way towards Regina's office and, to her frustration, realised that her insipid assistant was still there. After several minutes of standing with her back pressed to the wall in the deserted corridor, Zelena reluctantly considered leaving and returning after dark. She scowled at Kathryn through the frosted glass, her eyes widening and the frustration growing, before the sound of approaching footsteps caused her to seek sanctuary in the room opposite the office. Zelena pressed her back against the cold wall beside the door, removing a mirror from her back and holding it by the gap in the door, watching as a man she recognised as Mr Hook strolled confidently towards the office.

Mr Hook knocked on the door twice before opening it slowly, smiling towards Katherine, who was typing at her computer.

"I'm almost done, I just need to finish a few reports" she purred. "Give me ten minutes?"

"Can't they wait until the morning, love? I saw the regal headmistress heading towards the stables as I was coming back from the woods" Mr Hook asked, taking a couple of steps into the room as he held the door open. "She'll never know."

"She always knows" Katherine sighed. "And she really needs the reports by tomorrow afternoon."

"… meaning that if they only take you ten minutes, you can arrive here at ten to eight and have them finished before she's even applied her make up" Hook smiled. "Unless, of course, you'd rather spent ten minutes writing reports on naughty children than... well…"

"Doing something even naughtier?" Katherine teased.

"Precisely" Hook returned. Katherine smiled in response and cast a glance towards her laptop.

"She'll be back in the office soon" Katherine stated, finishing composing an email and sending it to the relevant staff, before pushing the top of her laptop down and staring up at the geography teacher with a devilish grin. "You have thirty minutes" she smiled, getting up from her desk and hurrying down the corridor with Mr Hook, quickly ascending the staircase towards his bedroom. Zelena put her compact mirror back into her bag with a smile.

"Thirty minutes is more than enough" she muttered, walking briskly from the room and towards Regina's office, which her inept secretary had neglected to lock. _This is too easy_ she smiled, glancing over her shoulder before entering the room.

Zelena cast a brief glance around the main office area before heading directly towards Regina's personal office. Zelena placed her hand on the handle and turned it down, pushing it to open only to find, much to her annoyance, that the door was locked. She exhaled sharply and pushed the door, before removing a small kit from her bag and working on the lock, which she opened in less than two minutes. She was aware that Regina's office was alarmed, but due to the fact that Katherine was still in the office the device had not been activated. She smiled as the lock unclicked, rising from her crouching position and looking over her shoulder once more, before slipping silently into the room.

Zelena located the light switch and turned it on, bathing the room in artificial light. She glanced around with a scowl of disapproval, noticing Regina's overly-tidy and obsessively organised office, which was filled with expensive furniture, rare literary volumes, comfortable furniture and fine art. The intruder spent a few minutes examining the office out of curiosity, studying objects on shelves and other immaterial items which had no bearing on her current mission. As she reached Regina's ornate desk she picked up a picture frame containing a photograph of Regina and her son, who was a baby at the time. Regina stared at the image intently and smiled, tracing the infant's face with her figure as she slowly put the picture back down upon the desk.

"I'll see you very soon, darling" she sneered, glancing across the files, stationary and various other objects on the principal's desk, before fixing her attention upon her laptop.

Zelena smiled as she opened the laptop and turned it on. She removed a decryption key from her bag, plugging it into the USB port and watching as it began to work on deciphering Regina's password. As the device did its work, Zelena walked around the office once more, considering each item and area closely and with complete attention, before identifying the location in question. She tilted her head to the side and smiled, before raising her green gloved hands towards a large painting of a horse which was displayed on the wall above one of Regina's bookcases. Zelena removed the frame and lay it against the bookcase, before turning back towards the wall and facing it with a smile. She had found Regina's safe.

Using tools which she had an expert's knowledge of, Zelena made quick work of the safe, opening it in a couple of minutes and pulling the black door open by the cold steel handle. She pulled out of the contents of the safe, including various documents, papers, jewellery and a few other items. She quickly made her way through the material before locating the item she had been searching for, which she drew to her eyes with a smile. It was a manila folder with 'Henry Mills' typed upon the front of it. As Zelena held the prized object in her hands, she was temporarily distracted by a bleeping sound from Regina's desk, which indicated that the passcode to her laptop had been deciphered.

Zelena smiled, carrying the file towards Regina's desk and placing it beside the laptop. She then removed the decryption key and replaced it with a USB stick. After spending a few minutes at Regina's laptop she downloaded the majority of the contents, including Regina's personal diary and itinerary, details on upcoming school events, staff records, student records and other assorted files. Whilst doing this it was necessary to place the decryption key back into the laptop, as the staff and student records were also password protected; it was a problem which was rectified swiftly, and caused the impatient Zelena only a few moments' worth of annoyance. As the files were downloading onto her USB stick, she used the opportunity to flick through Henry's personal file, taking pictures of each page, and smiling wickedly as she read the contents.

And so it was that, ten minutes later, Zelena turned off the light and left Regina's personal office, locking the door behind her and leaving the main office as swiftly and silently as she had entered it. Armed with the new information, Zelena headed directly to her room where she could peruse the data at length, which would enable her to begin to plan the elimination of Principal Regina Mills. Based on the conversation she overheard between Katherine and Mr Hook, and the various pictures and ornaments in Regina's office, Zelena knew precisely where she would start.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for reading, and for being patient with the pace of the story! The chapter after this one will focus on the party, where there will be an Outlaw Queen scene which, although arguably minor, leads to the further development of their relationship; I'll try to get this chapter written and uploaded within the next day or so. And in the chapter following that, Regina has an almost fatal 'accident'. I have the majority of the story planned, and I'm working on developing some other ideas and scenes to incorporate them into the story. If you have any advice or criticism please let me know, all helps me to improve** **J**

 **Thanks,**

 **HQ21**

Regina had intended on spending some more time in her office after arriving back at school with Henry, Robin and Roland. But they spent considerably longer at the stables than she had intended. Despite their age difference, the boys got on very well, and Henry asked if Roland could join the club he was a member of (a Scouts club of sorts). Roland was delighted by the invitation and Robin granted his permission immediately. Regina was relieved by this, and slightly surprised that she had not considered the idea herself; the club involved a lot of outdoor activities which encouraged independence whilst also focusing on teamwork. It would also give Roland the opportunity to meet other students. Regina explained the finer details of the club to Robin as they made their way back to the school, informing him that the club was led by Mr Hook and that they met every Thursday and Saturday afternoon. They arrived back at the school shortly afterwards and parted ways, with Regina taking Henry to their apartment, her son casting furtive glances and small smiles in her direction.

Regina headed down to her office slightly earlier than usual the next morning, keen to make up for her absence the evening before. She greeted Katherine pleasantly as she strolled through the office, the scent of freshly brewed coffee emanating from her travel mug as she walked. Regina was feeling calm and relaxed, as she knew that everything was in hand for the day ahead; she had got a considerable amount of work done the day before, the plans for Friday's party were progressing wonderfully, and would be finalised in the after school meeting with the staff later that day. Her breath caught in her throat slightly at the thought of this meeting, and the image of Robin Locksley sitting opposite her. She blushed slightly at the thought, before exhaling sharply. However, Regina's morning of contentment was soon ended as she stepped into her office.

The moment she opened the door and looked towards her desk she sensed that something was not right. She felt her body still and her breathing deepen, the coffee cup feeling heavier in her grasp. Her eyes quickly surveyed the room before her, assuring her that there was no immediate danger, as she reached for the light switch, bathing the room in artificial light. Regina allowed the door to close behind her slowly, as she made her way towards her desk, her eyes falling upon the objects which had caused her chest to tighten with panic the moment she entered the room. Regina stared at the desk and placed her coffee cup upon it, lowering her bag to the ground and walking around the desk. She adjusted the angle of the photograph of herself and Henry as a baby, which appeared to be slightly out of place, before pulling out her chair and staring at her laptop, her narrowed eyes widening in fear: someone had been using her laptop. Regina remembered quite clearly the sound of the lid of the laptop clicking into place as she shut it before leaving the office the previous afternoon, but now she noticed that the laptop's lid, whilst down, was risen an inch or so above the base.

Regina turned on her laptop and entered her password, checking through her encrypted files and emails to search for any signs of hacking or unauthorised access, but she found none. Her emails and the delicate files upon the computer seemed to be unaltered. Regina then unlocked her desk drawer and was relieved to find that her master keys were still in place. And yet, Regina still felt wary and on edge. She rose from her desk and headed briskly towards the oil painting of a horse which adorned her wall, removing it and placing it on the ground before opening her safe. She pulled out the contents and looked through them critically, noting that (unlike her desk) everything seemed to be present and where it should be. She sighed in relief and replaced the items, securing her safe once more and replacing the painting. She then headed towards her door, which she opened in a single swift movement before heading towards her secretary's desk.

"Katherine, did you go into my office?" she asked carefully, watching as the blonde turned towards her with a look of confusion. _Clearly not_. "Has anyone been in my office? Either this morning or yesterday after I left?" Regina pressed.

"No, Principal Mills" Katherine assured her, rising from her desk as she spoke. She recalled hastily leaving the office the previous evening with Mr Hook, and she found herself unable to meet her boss's gaze.

"Katherine, what is it?" Regina asked, her tone adopting an authoritative edge, causing Katherine to turn instinctively towards her.

"I… I left the office yesterday afternoon, very briefly, only for thirty minutes or so-"

"Did you lock the door and activate the alarm?" Regina asked, her voice low and stern, as she already knew the answer.

"No" Katherine returned immediately, watching as Regina closed her eyes in frustration and lowered her head slightly. "Principal Mills, I-"

Katherine was cut off as Regina rose a hand before her indicating for her to stop.

"I gave you very specific instructions to lock the door and activate the alarm whenever the office is unattended" she stated in a low tone. "What was so urgent that would cause you to-"

Regina stopped asking her question as she Katherine averted her eyes from her once more and looked towards the ground. Regina rolled her eyes and sighed, before taking a step forwards.

"Due to your negligence someone entered my office and tried to gain access to my laptop" she began. "There are very sensitive confidential files on my laptop and indeed in this office, which is why there is a need to lock and alarm it when it's unattended" she continued, her voice eerily calm. "Thankfully the laptop appears to be uncompromised and nothing is missing from the room" she explained. "I'd imagine it was just a curious student acting a fool, although I would like you to check this room thoroughly and notify me if anything is missing" Katherine nodded immediately in understanding, as Regina turned and headed back towards her office. "And Katherine" she continued, turning towards the pale Katherine as she reached her own office door, "if your desire to have a high school make out session with a member of my staff leads to you leaving this office disarmed again, I will fire you" she declared, entering her office and closing the door firmly behind her.

Regina leaned against the door and took a deep breath to calm herself, closing her eyes as she slowly released it. Her heart was racing in her chest and she felt incredibly angry; that over-sexed secretary had no idea what harm could be caused if the wrong person gained access to the office. Although no harm seemed to have been done, and her safe and its contents appeared undisturbed, Regina could not fight a feeling of deep unease. As she said to Katherine, it probably was just one of the older students snooping, perhaps for a dare or even to find the answers to the end of term exams. Either way, it was a serious breach and should not have happened. Regina inhaled deeply once more and opened her eyes, making her way back towards her desk at a slow pace. Although she regretted the tone she had used with Katherine she felt that, under the circumstances, she showed remarkable restraint in not firing her on the spot. Regina walked around her desk and drew out her chair, sitting down and typing on her laptop once more. A few moments later her eyes drifted to the oil painting which concealed her safe. She tapped her fingers lightly on her desk, pursing her lips as she considered the information contained within the safe. Her eyes grew fearful and she turned back towards her laptop, rereading her most recent emails to Emma Swan, before spending the rest of the morning installing full-proof security to her laptop.

Zelena Gardner walked confidently across the courtyard and towards the gym facilities of the school, her red hair dancing in the wind as she headed towards the locker rooms. After spending the majority of the night perusing the material from Regina's laptop and Henry's file, she brazenly decided to undertake another search of Regina's personal rooms: her apartment. From her own access to student files, Zelena had familiarised herself with Henry's timetable, and knew that he had gym after the first break. She'd snuck into the locker room shortly after the students had changed, and searched through the boy's bag for his keys. After taking the key in question, Zelena headed directly to Regina's apartment, which she searched thoroughly for almost an hour (finding little of interest apart from some letters from Daniel, pictures of Henry and personal items of Regina), before the time required her to return it to the boy's bag before he noticed it was missing. Her task that morning had taken slightly longer than she had anticipated, and so she had very little time to spare in returning the original. She opened the door to the locker rooms and saw Henry's bag amongst the rows of lockers and benches. As she stepped into the room the bell sounded, and the sound of chatting children and light footsteps came towards the room. Zelena frowned in frustration and crept back out of the room, closing the door behind her and heading back towards the main building. Zelena had a lesson to teach, Henry's next lesson was Geography, and she was keen to return the keys before lunch, in case he needed to head back to the apartment. She would simply have to be more direct.

An hour later, as the students were packing their books and stationary away and heading to lunch, Zelena walked confidently into the classroom and approached Henry, who was standing next to the large wall at the back of the room which featured the map the school had been working on. Henry's bag was over his shoulder and he was adhering some of his work to his section on Australia. Zelena glanced around the room, observing that Mr Hook and the girl she recognised to be in one of her classes were discussing some work in detail, and were so far unaware of her presence. She turned her attention back to Henry, taking a few steps towards him, her eyes on his backpack as her hand rested upon the key in his pocket. Just as she was about to withdraw the key and deposit it safely back into his bag, the young boy turned around and greeted her with a pleasant smile.

"Hi Miss Gardner" he greeted, turning towards her, his backpack now unreachable. Zelena's composure did not falter.

"Hello, Henry" she smiled. "I hope you've completed your tasks for our lesson later this afternoon."

"Yes, Miss Gardner" he replied cordially, remembering the work in question. "Violet and I are going to go over it at lunch" he smiled.

"Excellent" she grinned, taking a step towards him as she spoke. "This map is the talk of the teachers' lounge" she smiled. "I simply had to sneak a glimpse at it."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool" Henry stated, casting a glance towards it. "I've been researching Australia" he declared, pointing towards the country on the map and pinning up his last piece of work. "Have you ever been?"

"No" she responded simply, her eyes glancing across the brightly decorated and highly informative wall piece. "I've been to South America recently, though" she stated amiably. "Do you know where that is?"

"Sure" he returned, turning to the side so that his backpack was towards Zelena. She quickly removed the key from her pocket and dropped it between the slightly open zippers, just as Henry pointed towards the location she'd just mentioned. "It's right here."

"It certainly is" she smiled.

Before Henry could respond, the sound of clicking heels upon the ground caused Henry to turn towards the door.

"Mom" he said, stepping past Zelena.

Regina stepped into the room and glanced from Henry to Zelena, greeting the teacher politely.

"Can I have a word with you, sweetheart?" she asked Henry.

"I'll see you this afternoon, Henry" Zelena stated, excusing herself from the conversation and heading towards the door. "Excellent work on the map." Henry thanked her and turned towards his mother, who took several steps towards him as Zelena walked from the room and turned to walk down the corridor. Instead of leaving, she pressed herself against the wall and listened intently to their conversation.

"Henry, I need to ask you something, and I want you to know that I won't be mad, okay?" she asked gently. Henry nodded in understanding.

"Okay" he stated, his pleasant and chipper tone not betraying his confusion.

"Did you go into my office yesterday or this morning? When no one else was there?" she asked gently. Zelena felt a moment of overwhelming panic.

"No, of course not" Henry asked. "I was with you the whole time" he smiled. Regina sighed and nodded, crossing her arms before her as she did so. She thought he may have gone looking for her in her office before she arrived that morning, but it was a long shot, and one she hoped would be correct. "Mom, is something wrong?"

"No, sweetheart, nothing's wrong" she smiled, drawing her hand gently down his cheek as she spoke. "I think someone might have gone into my office when I wasn't there, and I was wondering if you'd gone in to try and find me, that's all."

"Was anything missing? Or broken?"

"No" Regina returned simply. "Why?" she added, her tone lighter and slightly accusatory. "I do hope you haven't been playing dodgeball indoors again, I'm not sure how many of my ornaments can handle it" she smiled, placing her hand upon his shoulder and leading him from the room.

"That was one time" Henry stated, the sound of his approaching voice causing Zelena to walk briskly down the corridor and ascend the stairs to her rooms.

Zelena could hear Henry and Regina talking in the corridor until the young boy turned towards the dining hall and Regina headed back towards her office.

Regina's smile fell as soon as she and Henry parted company, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she walked towards her office. The more she considered it, the more she found herself battling the deeply unsettled feeling she had been experiencing since entering her office that morning. No child had ever entered her office when no one was there before, due to the alarm which her inept secretary was supposed to set. There was a large bowl of candy adorning a table to the back of her offices which remained untouched, and which she felt certain would prove to be far too much of a temptation to any young intruder. She also kept a small amount of cash in the office which, like the chocolate, remained untouched. Regina was an intelligent woman who felt extremely uncomfortable when things were uncertain or incomplete; she didn't understand who would be in her office or why, and this troubled her. Her mind was so focused upon figuring out the problem that she paid little attention as she turned right into the next corridor, causing her to walk straight into an approaching teacher. Regina inhaled sharply and took several steps back, her eyes wide in shock as she stared ahead of her, and found herself standing opposite Robin Locksley.

Regina sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mr Locksley" she stated simply, pressing her lips together into a small smile, as she made to move around him. She expected a polite or perhaps witty retort, but received neither, and instead he said something completely different.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his tone gentle and inquisitive.

Regina stopped walking for a moment, flexed her fingers and sighed.

"I'm fine" she returned, turning on the spot and facing him with a confident expression.

Robin watched her for a moment, his eyes scanning her curiously as waited to see if she would continue, before taking a few steps towards her. Normally he'd use her name to get her attention, but referring to her as 'Principal Mills' seemed too formal under the circumstances, and he didn't feel that they were quite at the stage where he could call her Regina.

"No, you're not" he returned, his tone so gentle that the comment itself did not seem as challenging or direct as it normally would to Regina. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice adopting the tone she suspected he used with his pupils when posing such a question.

Regina watched him for a moment, her eyes meeting his and holding his comforting gaze, which instantly calmed her. She felt herself relaxing in his company, and for a moment she began to question whether she was overreacting. As she looked back up at him, as he waited patiently for her to speak, she considered that perhaps the best way for her to figure this out was to discuss it. Perhaps what she truly needed was a second opinion.

Robin's initial intrigue quickly developed into concern, as the usually calm and composed Regina Mills appeared to be uncharacteristically nervous and hesitant. He couldn't imagine what it was that was troubling her.

"You'll think I'm crazy" she began, her eyes drifting away from his.

"I'm sure I won't" he replied gently. "Please" he stated, the word causing her eyes to meet his once more. "Tell me what's wrong" he stated, his tone as gentle as before.

Regina swallowed and inhaled, sighing as she considered how she felt as though she were about to admit some terrible wrong-doing to another person. It almost felt like she was on the other side of the Principal's desk.

"I think someone broke into my office" she stated simply, watching him carefully for a reaction.

She expected to receive a laugh or instant dismissal, or perhaps even a suggestion that it was two students getting a little too acquainted in a place which would be so daring to enter. And yet, she did not.

"Okay" he returned, finding himself relieved at the nature of her explanation. "What makes you think so?"

Regina explained the situation surrounding her secretary failing to set the alarm and the discrepancies in her office. She explained her suspicions that it may be a student, her conversation with Henry, and the reasons why she was struggling to fully convince herself that it was an innocent event. Robin listened attentively as she spoke, nodding in understanding and never once interrupting. He watched her with a calm and interested expression which calmed her greatly. Not only did he not seem to think she was crazy, but she found that talking to him about this seemed almost cathartic. After she had said it all out loud, she found herself slightly more convinced that it was the simple act of a student, which she felt certain Robin himself would agree with. After a few moments of silence, and after Robin had fully considered the information, he nodded in understanding.

"It sounds like quite the mystery, doesn't it?" he returned. "Like a page torn directly from an Agatha Christie novel" he stated. At first Regina thought he might be teasing her, but as he turned towards her with a sincere expression she realised that this was not the case. "And you say you've checked your office thoroughly and are satisfied that nothing is missing?"

"I checked my entire office and then asked Katherine to do the same" she stated, turning from him as she spoke. "Which I hope she has found time to do between her work and her… extra-curricular activities."

Robin chuckled lightly in response and Robin turned towards her.

"I fear gossip of the antics of Katherine and Killian have already reached my not so delicate ears" he stated, causing Regina to roll her eyes. Robin smiled at her and took a few steps towards her, speaking in a hushed tone. "Let's just say that I would avoid the small room in the gymnasium where the hockey equipment is kept." Regina's eyes widened and she scoffed in disgust.

"I knew I should have just fired her" she stated, crossing her arms and pouting. Robin chuckled.

"What?" he asked. Regina turned towards him.

"I came down on her pretty hard for her… lack of thinking last night" she explained, causing Robin to nod in understanding. "I told her that if she did it again I'd fire her."

"You'd fire her for not thinking to set an alarm?"

"I'd fire her for not thinking with her head" Regina corrected, causing Robin to smirk in response. She was fiery, and sharp. And he liked it. She was also incredibly attractive when she was in a huff, pouting as she was.

"I understand" he stated sincerely. "You need to be able to know that you can rely upon your staff."

"I do" Regina agreed "But it's not just that" she added, turning towards him with a slightly unsettled look. "There is a lot of confidential and highly sensitive information in my office. It is always locked and stored securely, either in physical files or on my laptop, but I cannot afford for any of it to be compromised" she continued, her authoritative tone returning.

"Alright" he stated, his reassuring teacher-voice returning to him as he took another step towards her. They were standing so close that Regina could almost feel the warmth his body emitted upon her own skin. "Why don't we go and take a look at your office?" he asked.

"I told you, I've already checked" she returned. "And you've only been in my office twice, so you wouldn't be able to tell if anything was out of place."

"Which is precisely why I would be the best person to look" he explained gently, watching as she continued to look up at him. "Someone less familiar with the office would perhaps be able to note if something was amiss, and a ntew perspective on an existing problem is always an advantage" he continued. "And also, as I've only been in your office a couple of times, I may be likely to notice if something is slightly different to what it was before. Sometimes we overlook things and make assumptions due to our over-familiarity with them" he continued. "Does that make sense?"

"I think so" she stated, considering his words for a moment. In truth, she was just grateful that he wasn't dismissing her concerns entirely. "You really wouldn't mind?" she asked hesitantly, as Robin returned her question with a smile and the shake of his head. "You are on your lunch break" she explained, as Robin stepped beside her and they began to walk together towards the office.

"I've already eaten, and it's no trouble at all" Robin returned gently, seeking to placate the concerned Principal. "Besides" he added, moving aside from the door to Regina's office as she moved to open it, "my employer very kindly pays me during my lunch break". Regina smiled in response. "The least I can do is make myself useful" he stated, as Regina opened the door and stepped inside.

Robin followed Regina into the room and greeted the subdued secretary, who he considered was licking her wounds rather like an injured puppy. He followed Regina into her office and looked around the room with interest, as she gently closed the door behind them.

"Your secretary seems a tad nervous" he stated.

"She should be" Regina returned in a low tone as she walked past Robin and headed towards her desk. "There's a large bowl of chocolates on the table behind you, and I have a few hundred dollars in my drawer, all of which is accounted for" she stated, glancing around the room for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Everything else seems fine" she stated, confusion entering her tone. "The chocolate, money and safe were all undisturbed."

"You have a safe?" Robin asked with interest.

Regina nodded distractedly as she continued to study the room. Robin turned from her and glanced around the room, his eyes searching for the location of the safe.

"You won't find it" Regina returned.

After less than a minute Robin turned on the spot and removed the paining of the horse from the wall, holding it proudly in his hands as the safe was revealed. Regina's features fell.

"How did you know?" she asked, shocked.

Robin offered her a reassuring expression.

"Unlike the rest of the artwork in this room, the frame of this picture was uneven, which I'd wager was due to you checking it in haste this morning" he returned, watching as she nodded in agreement. Regina wondered whether she could have acted similarly with her laptop the night before. "There are also a couple of wear patterns on the lower edges of the frame, which would suggest that it was been removed several times."

"Indeed" Regina returned with a sigh. "Perhaps I should move the safe to my personal rooms."

"It'd imagine it's safer in here" Robin returned. "This room is almost constantly attended during the day, and at night it is alarmed" he stated. "And you said yourself that the contents were untouched?" Robin asked, glancing towards the safe.

"They appear to be" Regina stated, walking towards him as she spoke, her eyes fixed upon the safe.

"There aren't any tool marks which would seem to indicate a recent break in" Robin stated, his voice low and almost whispered. Regina turned towards him with an accusatory look.

"Were you a lock picker in another life?" she teased.

"No" he returned simply. "Not in another life" he added with a smile.

Regina rolled her eyes in response. He was teasing her. Again.

Robin replaced the picture and ensured that the frame was hung evenly. He then spent the next twenty minutes examining the room, during which time he learned more about Regina. He could see that, graduated from a prestigious American university, had a fondness for classic British literature, and was once a keen swimmer, according to the evidence on a book shelf to the left of her desk.

"You ride as well as swim?" he asked, holding up a framed photograph of her amongst a college swim team. The image appeared to be about fifteen years old, and was protected by a frame.

"Yes" she stated, walking towards him and smiling pensively at the image. "I find it very relaxing."

"Indeed it is" he asked. "You used to swim competitively?"

"In college, yes" she returned. "But I dropped out after that season" she stated, indicating towards the photograph as she spoke.

"Why was that?" Robin asked gently, regretting the question as soon as he caught sight of the expression upon her face.

"My boyfriend, Daniel, was the captain of the team" she began. "He died".

Robin's body tensed and he internally reprimanded himself for his intrusive questioning, placing the picture carefully back where he found it.

"I'm so sorry" he stated sincerely, and Regina offered him a polite smile.

"Thank you" she returned, her voice low and gentle. "It was a long time ago" she added as she crossed her arms, her voice gaining confidence as she spoke. "I keep that picture here to remind me of the time we spent together, and everything he taught me".

Robin glanced towards the image once more and then back towards her desk, noticing that from a sitting position she would have a perfect view of it.

"He must've been quite remarkable" he stated kindly.

"He was" Regina smiled. "He came from a modest background, achieving a full academic scholarship to the school" she continued. "He wanted to be a Human Rights' Lawyer" she stated, her eyes brightening as she looked at the image. "He was so different to anyone else I'd ever met."

"It sounds like he had quite an influence on your life" Robin returned gently, and she nodded in response.

"I was so fortunate to have known him" she explained. "Even if it was for just a couple of years."

"I'm sure he felt the same way" Robin stated, his eyes befalling the good-looking swimmer with dark hair and an honest smile.

"I hope so" Regina stated quietly.

"I'm quite certain of it" Robin returned with confidence, meeting Regina's eyes as he turned towards her. Before either of them could utter another word, the bell sounded, announcing the beginning of afternoon classes. "And I fear that is my cue" Robin stated, watching as Regina nodded in response. "Your office appears to be perfectly safe. You've ensured that it will be properly alarmed in the future, nothing is missing and everything appears to be in its place."

"Thank you" Regina stated, her tone warm and kind, "for indulging the ridiculous fears of your sleep-deprived employer."

"There was nothing ridiculous about your concerns" he stated sincerely. "And for the record, I'm very glad that you felt able to talk about them with me" he added, and both he and Regina knew that he wasn't just referring to the break in at the office.

"Me too" Regina agreed, her arms still crossed across her chest.

Robin smiled in response before making his way out of the office, closing the door gently behind him. Regina slowly walked back to her desk and eased herself into the seat, closing her eyes and exhaling deeply as she clasped her hands on the desk before her. Her eyes drifted solemnly towards the framed photograph of her college swim team, and onto the face of her beloved Daniel. She then remembered the conversation she had just had with Robin, and how happy and how safe he seemed to be able to make her feel. She tore her gaze from the photograph, as guilt began to wash over her once more. She inhaled deeply and felt her hands trembling upon the table, before turning back towards the photograph with a hesitant gaze.

 _"Love again"_ he had told her as she held him in her arms. At that time she didn't think such a thing would be possible. But as she found herself thinking of the kind and compassionate Robin Locksley, she wondered if perhaps it could be.


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple of days passed fairly quickly for Regina, who's every waking moment (and many of her unconscious ones) were spent focused upon the beginning of the new term. The week had been one of the busiest she could remember, and her attention seemed to be required by everyone, in relation to both educational, staff and personal matters. The end of the week in particular had been extremely busy due to the last-minute arrangements being made for the start of term party. Arrangements were well underway and everything was progressing well, and Regina spent a significant part of Friday morning finalising matters, including spending an hour or so in the grand hall with Miss Gardner and some other members of staff, who had decorated the large room and the two adjoining it, setting up the tables, lights and stage area, where the band were due to set up shortly after 6pm. However, despite how well things appeared to be progressing, Regina's mind was still racing as she considered everything that still needed to be done; the catering for the party was still underway, the balloons and other decorations had not yet been set up, and some of the fairylights which were being set up in the two large rooms behind the grand hall had blown. After some assurances from the groundskeepers that the matter would be dealt with, Regina left the hall and headed back towards her office, where a problem in relation to the ordering of several key text books demanded her immediate attention.

Although she had been impressed with the layout out of the grand hall (which Miss Gardner had played a central role in), the moment Regina left the room she found her mind awash with everything that was yet to be done. The stress of the beginning of the new term, arranging the party and now dealing with Katherine's failure to order some key text books caused Regina to feel tense and agitated as she headed down the marble corridor towards her rooms. She inhaled deeply to calm herself, reminding herself that everything was in hand, and that all matters would be taken care of. However, her internal reassurances to herself were rudely cut off by the sound of a commotion in one of the school gardens.

Regina paused in the corridor and turned her head curiously to the right, listening to the sound of yelling students, heavy footsteps and the dull thudding sound of wood hitting wood. She frowned in confusion as she walked briskly towards a set of French windows, opening them wide and stepping out into the gardens, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

The large garden beside the school was one of Regina's favourite places in the land, and was a calming and serene location that she designed specifically for the enjoyment of students and teachers alike. This particular garden was a well-kept space with freshly cut grass, tall trees, late summer flowers, smooth stone settings and majestic white stone centrepieces and sculptures. But the sanctity of this usually calm and tranquil space was currently being desecrated, as Regina found herself staring in shock at the sight of thirty to forty fifth graders, dressed in costumes she recognised from last term's production of Macbeth, rushing around the garden and harbouring wooden swords. Some of the students were draped in red garments, others in blue and white, with makeshift hats and headpieces which lay scattered upon the ground amidst some history books, which lay half open and abandoned. As Regina took a few steps into the garden, her eyes alight and her expression stern, a few of the students noticed her entrance and stilled their movements, but the majority continued. It was only when almost half of the students had caught a glimpse at their unquestionably annoyed headmistress that the figures of Mr Hook and Mr Locksley emerged from within the garden, their backs towards Regina as they looked curiously across the children, before following their gaze and meeting the eyes of the annoyed headmistress.

"What's going on?" Regina asked, her voice low and calm, as she glanced from Hook to Locksley. "Why are these children not in their lessons?"

"I beg your pardon, m'lady" Robin began, taking several steps towards her as he lowered his own wooden sword which, after a brief glance from Regina, he wisely dropped upon the ground. As he looked towards her he found himself drawn to her authoritative figure, her commanding gaze and her confident stance; she really was very attractive when she was angry. "As you are aware, the fifth grade History and Georgraphy students are studying aspects of the War of Independence." Robin paused before her as he spoke, ensuring that their conversation could not be overheard by the students, who Mr Hook was attempting to round up. Amongst the children were Henry and Hansel, who were smiling as they followed the teacher obediently, brandishing wooden swords and adorned in their battle gear.

"Of course I'm aware, Mr Locksley. I oversaw and approved the curriculum" she stated simply, her voice low and authoritative. "But what I didn't approve of was for three dozen children to be removed from their classrooms to run around the garden when they should be learning."

"Of course not" Robin replied politely, his voice respectful and his tone kind. "The students had been studying the battle in the classroom for over an hour, and some were struggling to understand some of the issues, which I attempted to explain" she continued, as Regina's gaze befell the fallen text books. "As we were reading some of the students recalled the play your school hosted last term, comparing the costumes to the ones that were portrayed in paintings depicting the War" he continued, as Regina watched him with an unreadable expression. "I thought that a more practical lesson would be engaging and informative, and help the students to fully understand the concepts of the battle" he stated. "Although I admit, one or two got carried away."

Regina's eyes widened slightly in agreement as she turned towards him with a stern expression. As she looked into his eyes she could see the sincerity they held; he really did believe that such an unorthodox method was both justified and educational. The initial bubble of rage which had built up inside her burst, but not with anger; as she stared at the infuriating man before her she felt nothing but calmness. She didn't understand how he could have such an effect on her, and how, despite the good intentions behind his little academic excursion, he had allowed the children to get carried away. But what bothered her more than the students' actions, and his, was the fact that the longer she stood opposite him the less angry she felt. He had the most indescribably calming influence over her, his words and tone soothed and placated her within moments, and even his very presence had a calming effect upon her.

"Mr Locksley, whilst I encourage teaching methods which depart from the norm if they benefit the students, I wish you had ran this by me first" she stated calmly, as she crossed her arms across her chest. Her eyes drifted across the children who were gathering up the books and props from the ground, pulling their costumes off over their uniforms as they walked.

"You are quite right, m'lady" he returned, and Regina found herself annoyed at how much the term of address did not frustrate her. "I should have sought your permission, and I did not. I fear it was quite an impromptu decision to take the final part of the lesson outside on this morning." Regina nodded in understanding.

"Indeed" she sighed, lowering her head slightly as she spoke, before meeting his eyes once more. "I appreciate what you were trying to do, but it's very important that the children do not get carried away" she explained, her eyes drifting across a small group of children who had become separated from the rest at the back of the garden.

"I understand" Robin returned. "We've been in the garden for the last ten minutes or so, and the children did seem very engaged in the practical side of the lesson" he explained. "And despite the temptation of wooden swords and plastic muskets, the majority managed to act rather sensibly-"

Robin's statement was cut off by the sound of one of the children's wooden swords colliding with a small white statue, decapitating the inanimate victim and sending a small cloud of white dust drifting through the air. Regina closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, before turning towards Robin and tilting her head to the side as she considered him, raising her eyebrows to invite his explanation.

" – with one or two exceptions" he added in a low tone, turning towards the culprit briefly, before looking back at Regina with a sincere expression. "I apologise once more, m'lady" he began. "This was an error in judgement on my part."

Regina sighed, her eyes drifting across the students who were neatly arranged with Mr Hook at the back of the garden, their small arms laden with pieces of costume, props and text books. She had never been one for convention, and appreciated innovation in education, but there had to be limits.

"The idea itself was not a bad one" Regina admitted. "I believe it was the execution that was problematic" she sighed, a small smile playing on her lips. "Fortunately for you I always hated that statue" she continued, her eyes travelling towards a small pile of white, chalky rubble beside her rose beds. "Perhaps next time you should create a more structured battle plan before letting the children run riot amongst my garden" she suggested, a hint of sarcasm in her tone which caused Robin to smile in response. "And use more historically accurate weapons, too" she stated, turning from the wooden swords towards him with a challenging frown.

"We had to improvise somewhat" Robin explained simply.

"So I see" Regina stated, her attention drifting back towards her son, who looked rather valiant in his blue and white attire. As she watched her son for a few moments, she allowed her gaze to drift over the other students around him, who stood with open text books, showing their friends the pages they were reading, which they were clearly quite engaged in. Her attention was distracted from the studious pupils by the sound of Robin's voice.

"Yes" Robin sighed. "It would have been much more accurate had Macbeth featured bayonets" Robin stated, his tone one of mock regret.

Regina chuckled lightly at the remark, shaking her head lightly as she did so before emitting a small sigh. Robin found himself smiling at her once more, her demeanour calm and content, her sharp wit and teasing relaxing her features. She truly was a magnificent woman. Regina's eyes met his once more, and she stared at him with interest, tilting her head to the side slightly as she did so. She tried to consider what it was about this man that forbade her from being angry at his conduct, when had she discovered Hook out here by himself with the children she would have torn him apart. Verbally, of course. Her mind was stilled by her own confusion.

"Now do you think you can continue the next twenty minutes of your lesson without destroying my garden?" she asked, her tone adopting a sharper edge, despite the mischievous look in her eyes. It was almost like she was daring him to challenge her.

"I believe so" Robin returned with a noble nod. "Thank you" he added sincerely.

"I'd save your gratitude, Mr Locksley" she stated, turning on the spot and heading back towards the main building. "You just volunteered yourself for clean-up duty after the party."

Robin smiled and watched as the beautiful Principal Mills headed back into the building, his eyes remaining on her pencil skirt and silk blouse as she closed the doors behind her without a backward glance. The children were all talking animatedly in the background, the sound of their gentle voices drifting towards him. They had all been paying some attention to the Principal, but lost interest when she appeared to be calm and content, and talking to Mr Locksley in such a low voice that they were unable to overhear a word; their attention was soon engaged elsewhere, with one exception.

Henry watched the scene before him with interest, watching with confusion how his mother seemed to relax visibly before his very eyes as Mr Locksley talked to her. Henry didn't hear a word of what was exchanged between them, but he didn't have to. He saw how his mother's shoulders fell and her entire body relaxed as she spoke to him, and how, despite her best efforts, she looked happier and more relaxed with him then than he had seen her look in a long while. As he watched Mr Locksley look at her as she walked away, his body slowly turning back towards the students as she disappeared from view, Henry found himself drawn to his teacher's content expression. Realisation dawned upon Henry, and he smiled.

Regina walked slowly back down the corridor towards her office, a smile threatening to break the composure of her otherwise controlled features, as she considered the most recent exchange between herself and Mr Locksley with interest; an exchange which made her feel warm, calm and almost completely weightless. The more she considered her words and reactions as she headed back towards the sanctity of her office, the more she found herself surprised by her own conduct, and the way in which she handled the situation. If she didn't know herself any better, she'd almost describe their encounter as flirtatious. She sighed in dismissal of this theory, which was completely an utterly absurd. As she entered the office and headed towards her own personal sanctuary, she dismissed the theory entirely. Regina Mills did not flirt. Ever.

The rest of the day passed relatively slowly, but as Regina walked through the corridor and towards her son's final classroom she glanced out over the garden, and felt herself reassured by the fact that none of her other sculptures had fallen victim to the morning's battle. A small smile played on her lips, before she turned away and continued heading down the corridor, stopping just as Henry left his math class and walked straight towards her.

"Hi mom" he smiled, stepping beside her and following her up the stair case.

"How was your day?" Regina asked, her tone warm and soft, as she turned towards her son.

"It was okay" he returned simply. "My history class was awesome, though" he grinned, turning back towards her as he spoke.

"So I hear" she replied in a low tone. "Did you learn much in the lesson?" she asked with interest.

As they walked towards their apartment, Henry informed Regina of what he had learned in his history lesson that day. He explained how Mr Locksley had talked them through the intricacies of the battle, discussed strategy and weapons, and explained the advantages and disadvantages on both sides, which he demonstrated using the students. As she listened to how excited and engaged her son was in the history of the war, and how much he had clearly learned and understood in a subject which he usually struggled with, she found herself relaxing even more. Despite his unorthodox methods and questionable enforcement of boundaries, Robin Locksley was clearly a very good teacher. And as Henry changed topic from praising the subject to the teacher, it became quite apparent to the principal that her son agreed.

"He's a really great teacher, don't you think?" Henry asked, earning a nod from Regina.

"I do" she agreed, her tone unemotional but sincere. "He's clearly made quite an impression on you" she added as she unlocked the apartment door.

"Not just me" Henry responded pleasantly, using a tone which caused Regina to turn towards him with interest, narrowing her eyes as he stepped into the room.

"What?" Regina asked, closing the door behind her and placing her keys upon the table by the door. "What do you mean, dear?" she asked, her voice more controlled. Henry watched her for a few moments with an unreadable stare.

"Nothing" he stated dismissively, shaking his head as he spoke. "The rest of my class think he's pretty cool too" he continued, dumping his bag on the floor by the couch.

Regina kept her eyes focused upon her son as she walked towards him, picking up his bag from the ground and handing it back to him.

"That doesn't belong there, does it?" she asked, raising her eyebrow slightly as she spoke.

"Nope" Henry smiled, accepting the bag from her and heading towards his room before his mother could utter a word. He emerged a minute or so later with a different bag. "I'm gonna get ready with Hansel, I'll see you at the party, mom" he stated, leaving the apartment before Regina could respond.

Regina stared at the door for a few moments, before shrugging off her jacket and draping it over a chair and heading into the bathroom; the students weren't the only ones who needed to get ready for the party.

The party was not due to start until seven o'clock, and so Regina had asked the volunteers to attend no later than six. Therefore, when she arrived at half past five, she was slightly surprised to find Robin Locksley and Miss Gardner both in attendance. As soon as she entered the room Robin turned towards her, his eyes befalling the fitted black dress she wore, which highlighted her figure perfectly, and complemented the white gold and diamond necklace and earrings she wore. As she walked towards the teachers, her eyes drifting approvingly around the room, Robin watched her glossy hair dancing upon her shoulders, her red lips slightly parted, her eyes dark and knowing; she was breath-taking.

"Principal Mills!" piped up Zelena, who walked towards the Principal with a broad smile. Regina turned towards her expectantly. "What do you think?"

Regina looked around the room once more, admiring the way the fairylights were arranged, adorning the walls and draped across artwork and furniture which could not be removed. The hall was decorated in shades of black, white and gold (the school's colours), and it was truly magnificent. There was a symmetry and order about the room which she appreciated. The balloons featuring the school's colours were arranged throughout the room, and the tables were adorned with the food and drink which had been so carefully prepared by Granny and Ruby. Zelena was holding some fairy lights in her hand, whilst Robin was hanging a banner high above the stage.

"It's wonderful" Regina complemented. "You've done incredibly, Miss Gardner" she smiled.

"Oh, please" she replied modestly. "Call me Zelena". Regina nodded, her eyes drifting towards Robin.

After successfully hanging the banner, the history teacher jumped down from the top step, turning to greet Regina. He was wearing a pair of smart black trousers and a white shirt, complete with a matching jacket. The outfit, like the majority of his clothing, was perfectly fitted. Regina tried valiantly to maintain her composure and keep her eyes focused upon her face. Little did she know that Robin Locksley was attempting to do the same.

"I didn't expect you to be here so early, Mr Locksley" she stated cordially, confusion entering her tone.

"I volunteered to assist with preparing the rooms before the party, and I always keep my word" he replied politely. "The two rooms behind this one are also complete" he stated, before turning from her and indicating towards the lights. "We're just ensuring that the lighting is secure and working as it should be" he continued. Also, he felt that, after his conduct earlier, he should show her that he truly was a committed member of the team, and that she could depend on him.

"Good" Regina added simply, glancing up towards the recently hung banner. "Nice work" she stated, before clasping her hands before her and exploring the other two rooms which, as Robin had assured her, were perfectly arranged.

Regina walked through the two rooms behind the great hall, which were decorated in a similar manner. The main difference was that these rooms were quieter than the main venue, and contained comfortable couches and chairs for students who wished to sit and talk, or go somewhere a little less busy. Regina glanced around the rooms approvingly, heading towards the food tables and pushing a bowl of punch back a few inches so it would not fall. The band arrived shortly afterwards, and she remained with them as they set up, before examining the rooms once more ahead of the party.

The first two hours of the party were as busy and as loud as Regina could have anticipated. She spent the majority of the evening with Tink, as they supervised the more rowdy students, and prevented the forming of the high school equivalent of a mosh pit near the front of the stage. Although she did not speak to him directly, Regina found herself watching Robin Locksley on several occasions, all of which improved her already high regard for him. He spoke politely with the students, smiling and laughing with them; but he also intervened in issues of dispute and immaturity, ensuring that the children had fun but remained safe. He intervened in a small disagreement between Pan and Hansel, which he handled admirably, diffusing the situation before it went too far (and, thankfully, before her loyal son intervened on behalf of his friend). Regina kept a particularly close eye on Pan for the rest of the evening, and found herself questioning her decision to permit him to attend the party at all.

"He's just getting a little carried away, Regina" Tink reasoned. "But Robin seems to have put him in his place, so I'm sure he'll behave" she continued, watching as the sullen boy loitered near the stage.

"Hmm" Regina returned, unconvinced. "If he does anything else even remotely confrontational he'll be going straight to his room, and will be on clean up duty tomorrow morning."

"Fair enough" Tink smiled, her attention drawn back towards the band. "They're actually pretty good" she stated distractedly, swaying in time to the music. "Do you want a drink?" she asked, turning towards Regina as she spoke.

"No, thanks" Regina stated, pressing her lips into a small smile as she spoke.

Regina watched the band for a few moments as Tink headed to the other side of the room to get herself a drink. As Regina's eyes drifted from the band towards the entrance to the back rooms, she noticed Hansel and Henry head into one of the quieter rooms, apparently to continue a conversation they were both struggling to maintain. As they did so, Peter nudged Felix in the ribs, indicating towards them both, before heading into the back room. Regina sighed, before walking briskly across the hall and around the dancing children, as she made her way into the back room. Robin, who was stood at the very back of the hall talking to Miss Gardner, had also spotted Pan and Felix, and politely excused himself as he followed them across the hall.

By the time Regina got to the back room she could hear raised voices within the otherwise quiet area, where no other students were. She walked faster towards it as her son's voice rose over the others, and his orders to someone to 'put him down' rung out over the low sound of the music. Regina pushed the door open and stepped into the room, just as Pan had grabbed Hansel and pushed him against a nearby table, causing the large glass punch bowl to fall from the side and shatter upon the ground, covering the floor in shards of glass and sticky red liquid.

"That's enough!" Regina yelled, startling Pan with her presence. Her eyes darkened as she stepped towards Pan, who unhanded Hansel immediately. Henry grabbed his friend's forearm and led him to the side as his mother approached the scene. "I allowed you to come here tonight because you assured me that you'd behave" she stated, her eyes fixed upon Pan, who could not quite meet her gaze. She stared at him and the equally-agitated Felix, before fixing her attention upon the ground, which was covered in glass and punch. "Go to your rooms" she stated in a low tone, raising her eyes to meet Pan and Felix. "Now" she commanded. The boys obeyed immediately, quickly walking from the room without another word. Regina sighed, before turning towards Henry and Hansel. As she did so, Robin walked past Pan and Felix and took a step into the room.

"Are you boys okay?" she asked kindly, her voice adopting a soft, warmer tone.

"Yeah, we're okay" Henry stated, pressing his lips together into a tight smile. "I'm sorry, mom."

"You have nothing to apologise for, sweetheart" she returned, her tender tone causing Robin's heart to beat faster in his chest. "Either of you" she stated, turning her attention to Hansel. "Why don't you boys go and have fun, I'll get this cleaned up" she continued, looking around the room for a brush. Henry stepped forward.

"Mom, I can help-"

"No, sweetheart, there's a lot of broken glass on the ground, I don't want you to hurt yourself" she returned gently. "Besides, this is a party" she smiled. "Go and enjoy it". Henry hesitated for a moment before nodding, thanking her once more and leading Hansel from the room. Robin took a step back to allow them to pass and quietly closed the door behind him, watching as Regina tugged lightly at the bottom of her dress before crouching to the ground. As he walked towards Regina, the chorus of the latest song was played to cheers amongst the students, blocking the sound of Robin's approach.

Regina sighed as she looked at the mess upon the ground, before reaching out and collecting a few of the larger pieces of glass, which she placed carefully in the palm of her left hand. As she leaned forward to collect more glass she lost her balance on the ground, the sticky liquid making her unsteady, causing her to reach out her hands instinctively, planting them onto the ground to prevent her fall. As she did so her hand crushed several large shards of glass onto the floor, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Regina! Careful" came the familiar voice of Robin Locksley, as he instinctively bent down beside her and clasped her left forearm with his hand, drawing her towards him, his taut chest pressed against the side of her slender body.

Regina turned towards him in surprise, the now-decreasingly music volume having masked his entrance. She stared at him silently as she felt his warm fingers upon her arm, as he gently encouraged her to turn her hand over to reveal her injury. He was kneeling so close to her that their bodies were touching, and the feeling of his hand upon her caused every ounce of her body to feel warm, as though it were igniting. Her attention was drawn from his eyes, which were focused upon her hands with an attentive look of concern, as she experienced a searing pain caused by the shards of glass which had become crushed against her hand. As she looked at her left palm she noticed a cluster of glass in the centre, surrounded by an increasing amount of bright red blood. Robin grimaced.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, his voice low and deep, and filled with concern.

Regina nodded in confirmation, her eyes drifting from her bloodied palm to his eyes, as he gently edged around her and encouraged her hand towards him. She felt shocked and confused, and none of this felt quite real. But she felt his chest brush lightly against her arm as he did so, his warm breath grazing the bare skin of her cheek and neck, as he leaned down and considered her wound, frowning as he did so. The warmth of his body was indescribably comforting, and his scent was intoxicating, her mind dizzied by his presence.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" she stammered. Robin looked up at her with a questioning look.

"There are still some shards which have become embedded in your skin" he explained, his eyes meeting hers, and holding her gaze for little more than a moment. "I'll be as careful as I can" he assured her, his voice low and soothing. Regina nodded wordlessly in response.

She hissed in pain as he removed the fragments of glass from her hand, his ministrations gentle and tentative. He offered her words of reassurance and comfort as he worked, placing his free hand beneath hers as she trembled, the last shard of glass having embedded itself deep in her hand. She inhaled sharply and let out a small gasp as he pulled the final piece from her palm, causing fresh blood to seep from the wound and travel across her hand, dripping onto the floor. Regina frowned, drawing her hand closer to her to examine the wound.

"The glass is all gone" Robin assured her, removing his hands from hers and removing a white handkerchief from his pocket, which he folded in half.

Robin then placed it tenderly across her palm, wrapping around her hand once, and then tying it off. Regina felt his fingers drift under her hand, gently holding it up and watching as the bleeding appeared to come to a stop. Robin's body was just an inch from her own, one hand resting beneath her injured hand, the other gently upon her lower back, his breath warm against her neck. She turned towards him slowly, her face pale but her cheeks slightly flushed, their eyes meeting and their lips barely an inch apart.

"Thank you" she breathed, her eyes meeting his, as her breathing deepens and becomes almost laboured, her entire body tingling with anticipation. She forgets the pain in her hand as she stares into his eyes, feeling his hands tenderly upon her, his protective hold causing her to yearn to lean against him. And suddenly, as the pain returns and a coldness rushes over her, she feels afraid, and averts her gaze from his. "I should get someone to clean this up" she stated wearily, holding her hand to her chest and pressing her uninjured palm against the floor, attempting to stand.

Although the injury was relatively minor, she lost a fair amount of blood, and her face was pale and her lips light from a combination of shock and blood loss. As soon as he realised what she was about to do, Robin lowered his hand from her back and placed it across her body and upon her right hip, before slowly pushing himself into a standing position and guiding her to her feet, his free hand supporting her left forearm as they stood. She is slightly unsteady on her feet at first, but soon regains her balance, inhaling deeply as she turns towards him.

"I bet you're regretting being on the clean-up crew now" she stated nervously, punctuating her statement with a small laugh, as she glanced towards the shattered glass and spilled punch, which was mixed with a small amount of her own blood.

"Not at all" Robin replied gently, slowly removing his hands from her body, the action now feeling too intrusive. His eyes drifted down to her hand. "You really should get someone to take a look at that."

"I'm fine" she stated dismissively, turning towards him as she spoke. "It's just a small cut" she stated, turning her hand over as she gazed upon it, before turning back to him once more. "And the bleeding has already stopped" she stated reassuringly. Robin watched her for a moment.

"Nevertheless-" he returned, stepping around her so that he stood tall before her. "You mustn't allow the injury to go unattended" he stated gently, his eyes soft and his expression so warm and so kind, filled with genuine care and compassion. In that moment, Regina found herself feeling tremendously overwhelmed, her hand and her heart aching in equal measure. What was she thinking?

"I should go" she said simply, her voice low and hollow, as she took a few steps back from him, unable to meet his gaze as she spoke. "Thank you" she stated sincerely, before lowering her injured hand to her side and rushing from the room.

Zelena watched with interest as Regina walked briskly through the hall, her hands clasped before her as she smiled politely to those who greeted her, before disappearing quickly into the corridor.

Robin watched as the door slowly closed behind her, the music seeming louder for just a moment, as he was left alone in the room. His mind played over the past couple of minutes, which seemed even more surreal the more he considered them, until he found himself questioning whether they had actually happened at all. But if Robin's mind ever truly allowed him to question this, it would not be for long; the evidence of Regina's injury and their brief encounter, which felt so inexplicably intimate, was clear by the presence of her blood upon his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Regina walked out of the loud and crowded main hall and into the corridor she felt instantly calmer and more at ease; and with the clarity of thinking that such a state allowed her, she remembered her conduct with Robin. She'd been so shocked by the incident and his sudden presence that she had spent several seconds unable to speak, simply allowing him to help her, to touch her, to tend to her injured wound like an injured kitten. She closed her eyes and exhaled sharply in annoyance at her own weakness and she walked briskly down the marble corridor, her footsteps echoing as she did so, her injured hand cupped with her other one. She was far from delicate and in need of rescue, and she did not want to be seen as a vulnerable woman in need of saving; she was far from it.

As Regina made her way down the dimly lit corridor, which was bathed in the moonlight which shone through the tall glass windows lining her route, Zelena slowly pushed open the door to the grand hall, her eyes fixed upon the principal's departing figure. A sinister smile played on her lips as she turned and headed back into the room, noticing Robin and Hook heading into one of the back rooms with a large brush and several bin liners. She watched them curiously until they disappeared from her sight, before making her way back towards Henry and Hansel, who had both been engaged in conversation with her during the night. From her subtle questions and pleasant demeanour, Zelena had been able to learn much about Henry Mills, all of which she would be able to use to her advantage. But first, she would have to deal with an obstacle which was in her way, and which threatened the success of her task and the containment of it. But considering the fact that this particular person had just made her way covertly from the room whilst deftly shielding those who approached her from a rather nasty looking injury, Zelena considered that the woman's clumsiness would be very much to her advantage, limiting any suspicion which may befall her in the event of the principal's demise. She smiled at the thought, walking towards Henry with a warm expression, her bright eyes meeting his.

Regina headed down the corridor and quickly ascended the stairs, making her way towards her apartment. She unlocked the door (with some difficulty due to her injured and currently bleeding hand), before pushing it open with her shoulder and heading to her bedroom. She flicked on the light switched as she walked through her room and into her ensuite bathroom, pulling a medical kit out from one of the cupboards beneath her sink and placing it on top of a nearby shelf. She searched the bag for a few moments and gathered the things she needed, before slowly removing Robin's carefully tied handkerchief, which was completely saturated in her blood, the once white fabric now a bright crimson, and completely unsalvageable. She dropped the handkerchief into the wicker bin beside her sink before tending to her injury, cleaning it and applying some steri-strips before covering her palm with a large plaster. For a moment she considered bandaging the injury, but did not wish to attract attention to it, and she certainly didn't want to worry her son. A few minutes later Regina left her apartment and headed back towards the party, exuding confidence and authority as she entered the room, her return attracting the attention of both Robin and Zelena.

Regina remained with Tink for the rest of the night, continuing to supervise the party until the students left shortly after 11pm. She remained assisting with some of the necessary clean up, concealing her injury from the others as she did so, but finding that Robin Locksley covertly picking up the heavier objects and undertaking the more arduous tasks. Despite believing that such a gesture was unnecessary as her injury was very minor, Regina felt herself touched by his conduct, and grateful that he had not mentioned the incident to anyone. She looked up at him appreciatively and offered him a polite smile, before wishing him goodnight and hugging Tink goodbye, her heels clicking upon the marble floor as she made her way tiredly towards the exit.

As soon as Regina returned to her apartment she peered down the corridor towards her son's bedroom door, which was closed and apparently in darkness. Satisfying herself that he was asleep, Regina headed into her own bedroom, leaving the door half open as she walked towards her ensuite. She turned the light above the sink on and turned her left hand over, frowning as she gazed upon the plaster in the centre of her palm, which was beginning to become saturated with blood. She sighed in mild annoyance, before tearing off the recently applied plaster and dropping it into the bin beside her, running her hand under the tap as the steri-strips remained in place. It had been a very long week and she was exhausted, she didn't have the time or the energy to be dealing with such a stubborn injury; she just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. The sound of the running water was soothing, calming Regina as the bleeding began to subside, the once red water now turning clear. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, letting out a long breath gradually, as the sound of the running water echoed throughout the bathroom.

"Mom?" came a confused and tired voice, causing Regina's eyes to snap open as she closed her hand instinctively. "What's going on?" Henry continued as he stepped into the ensuite, his eyes drifting from her hand to the bin, which contained the very bloodied handkerchief which Robin had used to dress her wound. "Mom, are you hurt?" he asked, stepping closer to her and looking up at her with wide eyes.

"No, dear, I'm fine" Regina smiled, placing her uninjured hand gently upon his shoulder as she stepped towards him. She could tell from his eyes that he didn't believe her, and after seeing her hand and the bloody handkerchief, she couldn't blame him. "I cut myself when I was cleaning up the broken punch bowl earlier" she stated simply, watching as Henry's eyes drifted down to her hand.

"Can I see?" he asked gently.

"That really won't be necessary, doctor" she returned lightly. "I'm just gonna redress it and then head to bed. Which is precisely where you should be."

"Mom, please" Henry persisted, looking up at her with his bright, dark eyes. "Let me see."

Regina sighed, knowing that her son would not be placated until he saw that she really was fine. She put her hand out towards him and turned it over, revealing a two inch cut across her palm, as well as a cluster of smaller cuts surrounding it.

"It looks deep" Henry commented, his small fingers exploring the edge of her hand cautiously.

"It's not" Regina stated with conviction. "It's already stopped bleeding, see?" she added, her voice adopting a gentler tone. "Cuts always look much worse than they are, but it's fine, sweetheart" she stated, watching as Henry looked up at her, his hands falling from hers. "Go and get some sleep, and I'll wake you at half six as usual, okay?" she asked, a tired smile playing upon her lips. Henry frowned and shook his head.

"We can't go riding tomorrow, mom" he stated, causing Regina to frown in confusion.

"Why's that?" she asked gently.

"Your hand" he stated, gesturing towards it. Regina sighed and shook her head.

"Sweetheart, it is a tiny cut, and it is not bleeding anymore. I just need to dress it and then it will be fine" she stated, speaking slowly and calmly to reassure her son. "It'll probably be mostly healed by morning" she stated, despite knowing that, based on the depth of the wound, it would not be.

"You can't ride with an injured hand, mom, it's dangerous. You won't be able to grip the reigns" Henry stated gently, his tone polite and respectful. "You said so yourself" he continued, watching as his mom's look of confusion clarified and she closed her eyes in mild annoyance. "Remember that time when I broke my finger and you said I couldn't ride until-"

"Yes, I remember" Regina interceded, the memory of her son's accident in gym class causing her stomach to churn. "But sweetheart, that was different."

"No, it's not" Henry stated, shaking his head. He watched as his mom looked down upon him with tired eyes. He knew she'd had a busy week and she was exhausted. She'd even fallen asleep on the couch a few times, which she never did. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her return the gesture instinctively, holding him to her. "It's exactly the same, mom" he mumbled into her dress, before tilting his head up and meeting her gaze. "You were looking out for me, and now I'm looking out for you" he declared, his kind tone causing Regina's eyes to soften and a small smile to play upon her lips. "Because that's what we do" he added simply. "We look out for each other." Regina smiled, running her hand through her son's hair and nodding.

"Yes, we do" she confirmed, her voice low and weary, as she acceded defeat. "Fine" she sighed, causing Henry to smile up at her. "But only on one condition" she stated, her voice adopting a fake authoritative tone.

"Name it" Henry replied, a smile lighting up his face.

"You have to think of something even more fun for us to do together" she stated, returning his smile with one of her own. "Deal?"

"Deal" he agreed, hugging her once more before leaning back slightly. "So you hurt yourself on the same glass you wouldn't let me touch, cos you thought _I'd_ get hurt?" he asked. Regina rose her eyebrows and pursed her lips in response.

"The irony isn't lost on me either" she replied in a low tone, running her hand through her son's hair and down his cheek. "Go and get some sleep, dear" she stated gently, pressing a kiss upon his forehead before leaning back and smiling at him reassuringly.

"Okay" he agreed, his eyes remaining upon her as he walked from the ensuite. As he reached the door he turned around and looked back towards her. "You too" he stated, earning a nod from his mother, as he closed the door gently behind him.

Zelena, who was sitting in her own living area before the glare of a computer screen, listened to the conversation through her earphones and responded with an angry growl. Scowling, Zelena tore the headphones from her ears and threw them to the ground. She took several deep breaths as she closed her eyes and attempted to calm herself, her anger at having to wait at least another week causing her entire body to tense with pure rage. After a few moments she opened her eyes, staring at the screen before her, before closing the laptop and resting her hand upon it. _It would be worth it_ , she reasoned, before rising from her seating position and reaching for her phone, as she considered the pictures from Henry's file she had taken several days earlier. She perused the documents with interest, considering their contents alongside the conversation she had with Henry during the party; it truly was amazing how much personal information a person unwittingly reveals. She snorted slightly, her mind now at ease and her temper calming, as she smiled broadly at the flickering screen before her. A week was a very small price to pay.

The weekend passed quickly, and Regina spent the majority of it with her son. On Saturday morning they went for a walk to see the horses, before returning to their apartment and spending the day watching movies. Sunday was spent very much the same, with mother and son preparing lunch together and making some of her famous apple turnovers for dessert. After they ate they watched one of Henry's favourite films together, and Regina fell asleep on the couch (again) and awoke sometime in the early evening, the sound of a knock at her door rousing her from her rest. She watched as Henry opened the door to Hansel, who appeared to be inviting him to hang out. Henry was in the process of declining when Regina eased herself off the couch and headed towards her son, placing her hand on his back and offering him a kind smile, before encouraging him to spend time with his friend and enjoy himself. Henry agreed, and Regina spent the rest of the evening catching up on some paperwork, before allowing rest to claim her once more.

Monday morning came all too quickly, and Regina found herself sat in her office hosting another staff meeting, listening attentively to Mr Hook's suggestions for a class trip for the humanities department. As she faced the geography teacher and nodded as he spoke, Robin found his eyes drifting from her face to her hand, which no longer bore any kind of bandage or dressing. Principal Mills appeared as she always did, calm and authoritative, intelligent and wise, making some amendments and suggestions to the ideas being raised by Mr Hook, before leaning back in her seat and looking across the faces of her staff with her wide, dark eyes. As her eyes meet Robin's face she watched as his calming blue eyes slowly rise to meet her gaze, and she finds herself transfixed once more. Her lips slightly part and her eyelids flicker, before she exhales slowly and turns to the side, grateful for the distraction of Tink's voice. She tried to avoid his gaze for the rest of the meeting, and was successful until the very end. As the teachers began to leave the room, engaged in conversation with one another as they walked, Robin lingered behind for a moment as Regina tidied her papers.

Zelena watched with interest as Robin slowly rose from his seat, tucked it under the large table and began to tidy some of the papers on the desk, neatly stacking them as he offered them to Regina. A few other teachers remained in the room, speaking to each other in hushed tones, all out of earshot.

"How's your hand?" he asked quietly, his voice soft and his words barely audible, as Regina's eyes flickered towards him, before looking back down at her papers. In truth, she was quite embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Fine" she stated, accepting the papers with her injured hand, which was already beginning to heal. "Thank you" she added, her gentle and kind, as her dark eyes met his and a small smile befell her red lips. Despite her genuine smile, Robin could tell that the subject was not one which she wished to discuss.

"You are quite welcome" he returned, his lips pressed into a small smile as he placed one hand in his pocket and turned to leave the room.

Zelena's eyes narrowed with interest as she watched Robin leave, casting a single look back towards Regina, who tidying her desk and chairs. Just as Robin left the room Regina turned towards the doorway, her eyes lingering upon his departing figure, as the few remaining teachers also began to leave. A small smile played on Zelena's lips as she considered the exchanges between Regina and Robin the subtle glances, covert looks and tender expressions. She had noticed it once or twice before, and despite the subtlety of their conduct, it was clear that something was developing between them. Even if they both appeared to be trying to fight it. Zelena smirked in satisfaction at the thought, as her eyes befell the figure of the principal, who continued to tidy her desk, unaware that she was being watched so closely. Zelena considered how the normally calm and composed expression of Regina Mills altered slightly when she spoke with Robin Locksley; her eyes softened and her shoulders fell, her whole body relaxing beneath his gaze. Her pale cheeks occasionally adopted a light pink hue, and her entire being practically radiated with warmth, almost as if she was glowing. The signs were subtle, but present; Zelena believed that Regina's friend, the art teacher, had picked up on them, but no one else. Zelena exhaled sharply and turned from the room, smiling as she considered how little time Regina would have to explore her reluctant feelings for the dashing new teacher, before her time on this earth came to an abrupt and eternal end.

The week passed as quickly as Regina had anticipated it would, with the majority of her time being occupied by the usual start of term issues. The week was busy and extremely hectic, and she was very grateful for it, as it provided her with an excuse to keep herself separated from everyone else for a short while. Since the incident at the party, Regina found herself remembering the feeling of Robin's hands upon her body, his delicate ministrations, his kind voice. She could almost feel his warm breath grazing her neck as she recalled the incident, before shaking the image forcibly from her mind and continuing her work. She found her feelings for him both confusing and unsettling, mainly because she simply tried to block them as soon as they arose, refusing to give them any deep thought or consideration; but also because they frightened her. The thought of caring for someone in that way terrified her completely. Last week she had found herself almost willing to consider the affect he was having upon her, until the incident at the party made her feel vulnerable and weak, and Regina Mills was neither of those things. She felt strong and confident, capable and in control, but every time she passed him in the corridor or saw him in the staffroom her heart would beat just that little bit faster, before aching with the knowledge that it would never be. The thought of being dependant on a person for anything terrified her, and the idea of being cared for by someone confused and frightened her even more. Thankfully she managed to avoid him for most of the week, and she found herself feeling calm and relaxed on Friday evening as she prepared dinner for herself and her son. The weekend was due to be warm and bright, and she was very much looking forward to their riding trip the next morning. As she plated up the lasagne and called Henry from his room, she was blissfully unaware that she was not the only person thinking of her riding excursion the next morning; but those being made by another were far more sinister.

Just as dawn was breaking on Saturday morning Zelena Gardner made her way towards the stables, branches breaking beneath her boots, which disturbed the crisp leaves which lay scattered upon the ground. The air was cool and refreshing, and birds were chirping as the sun slowly began to rise; it was a beautiful day for such a wicked plan. Zelena walked confidently into the stable, lowering the large white bucket she held in her hand, as she looked up at the glorious creature who rose upon her entrance.

"Rocinante" she breathed, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the beast. "What a name" she returned, walking towards the horse, which backed away in its stall and huffed in response. "Come, dear, don't be so rude" Zelena chided, as she mixed the nightshade she had collected with some of the horse's food, concealing the toxic herb completely. "It's time for breakfast" she grinned, lifting the bucket and carrying it towards the horse.

Rocinante huffed a few more times at Zelena's approach, backing away a few places, before the scent of the food she was offering drew him closer. After a few moments of hesitance, the creature bent its head towards the container, eating heartily as Zelena watched on with a cruel smile. She had used enough of the plant to cause the desired effect which would lead to the tragedy, but certainly not enough to harm the animal; she had to be above suspicion, it had to look like an accident.

"That's it, my dear" she smiled. "That's it."

Rocinante finished eating and backed away suspiciously in his stall, exhaling loudly at Zelena until she slowly backed away, the wicked smile still plastered across her face. She glanced around the stables curiously, before heading towards a large cupboard containing riding equipment. She quickly located Regina's personal affects, and removed her equestrian helmet, turning it over in her hands. She ran her slender fingers across the material of the helmet, before considering the strap which went beneath the rider's chin. She removed a knife from her pocket and ran it along both sides of the strap which were attached to the helmet itself, fraying the fibres ever so slightly, the damage almost imperceptible, but present; the helmet was compromised, as was the horse. Zelena smiled.

"And now all we need is the rider" she laughed, before placing the helmet and closing the cupboard door behind her, as she made her way hastily back towards the school. She couldn't risk being seen, not now, and certainly not near the stables. Not when such a perfect plan was about to be enacted, with the most devastating of consequences. For Regina, at least, and her brat.

The grooms arrived just under an hour later, and began tending to the horses and preparing Rocinante and Cobra for Regina and Henry's riding session. Whilst Cobra was as alert and boisterous as ever, the principal's horse seemed to be oscillating between weariness and excitement. They managed to calm him, and were surprised to find that he was not very hungry, but clearly quite keen to ride. Geppetto suspected his excitement was due to the fact that he knew he was going to be ridden that day. Despite his confidence in the reason behind the horse's odd behaviour, the creature's mistress noticed something was amiss as soon as she arrived at the stables, and spent almost ten minutes tending to her horse.

"Are you sure he's alright?" Regina asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she stroked the excitable horse.

"I'm sure he is, ma'am" Geppetto confirmed. "He has missed you" he explained. Regina turned towards Geppetto and smiled, before turning her attention back to her horse.

After spending another couple of minutes with Rocinante, Regina judged that the groom was almost certainly correct. He was always an excitable creature, especially after he had missed a riding session. He had always been very attached to Regina, and she hadn't had a chance to visit him in the week as she normally would, as the start of the new term had meant that she had been incredibly busy.

"I'm sorry, my dear" Regina stated, planting a kiss upon her horse's face. "I missed our session last week and couldn't spend time with you before now" she continued, her voice low and tender, as she stroked the horse's neck. "But we'll ride for longer today, okay?" she continued, stroking the horse's face gently as she led him by the reigns.

Pinocchio was helping Henry onto his horse after having secured his helmet, which Regina insisted he wore. Regina made her way towards the cupboard and removed her own helmet, placing it on and securing it quickly. Her hair was arranged in an intricate plaited design, held in place with several clips which kept it from her face, with the exception of her fringe. She wore light brown leggings and a white blouse, with a fitted black riding jacket and matching boots. She smoothed down her blouse as she got onto her horse, stroking his neck as he turned back towards her, beating his feet impatiently upon the ground. Regina smiled in response; he was always so happy to see her.

"Alright, alright" she soothed, rubbing the horse's neck tenderly as she grabbed his reigns, before turning back towards her son.

"Are you ready, dear?" she asked, as Cobra began trotting towards her.

"Absolutely" he smiled, his horse following Rocinante and Regina out of the stable and onto the path through the woods, where he soon joined her side.

Regina and Henry always rode the same route on Saturday mornings: through the woods, across the fields and towards the lake, where they would stop and enjoy a modest picnic, allowing the horses to graze, before plucking some ripe apples as a treat for the faithful creatures, and heading back towards the stables. Regina said they could stay out a little longer today to make up for lost time last week; despite having a considerable amount of work waiting for her when she returned, she wanted to ensure that she made it up to Henry first.

The horses cantered contently through the woods, upon the earthen path which was littered with autumnal leaves, and lined with tall trees which bowed slightly over them. For the first few minutes both horses behaved as usual and appeared fine, but it quickly became apparent to Regina that something with Rocinante was not quite right. The horse seemed to want to gallop, which he knew was not their custom whilst heading through the woods; they ran whilst on the fields. Despite her efforts to calm the horse, much to the initial amusement of herself and her son, the horse quickly became demanding, almost angry, before he refused to listen to her commands any longer and bolted, galloping along the path at an alarming speed.

Regina's eyes widened in shock as she pulled on the reigns, commanding her horse to stop, yelling his name as his speed increased. She could hear her son's worried voice in the distance, but it quickly became nothing more than an echo of a sound above her own rising voice.

"Rocinante, stop!" she yelled, pulling on the reigns once more. The defiant creature responded to Regina's command and actions by rearing up suddenly, almost throwing her from him, as she increased her hold upon his reigns and called his name once more. As she returned to an upright position she could hear the sound of her son's approaching voice, and the fast-paced hooves of his horse beating hastily upon the ground.

"Roci!" she yelled, attempting to get him to turn around, in the hope that a change in direction would calm him, or at least slow him down. "Roci, stop!" she yelled, tugging his reigns to the right and attempting to manoeuvre him.

As Regina did so the horse became agitated, rearing up once more and neighing loudly, acting so suddenly that Regina was not quite prepared. Her grip on the horse's reigns lessened as she struggled to maintain her hold. The horse bucked once more, his legs rising high in the air as Regina called his name once more, her head dizzy from the action and distracted by the frantic calling of her son's voice. Her mind and her hands were so affected that, on the third time that the horse bucked, an occasion which happened to be more violent and sudden than the others, Regina's fingers fell from the reigns and she was cast through the air, her body flying off the horse before slamming down hard upon the ground in front of her horrified son.

"Mom!" Henry yelled, his voice filled with panic, as he leapt from his horse and ran towards her.

Regina's horse bolted as soon as she was cast off, continuing to run forward, and leaving a heavy dust cloud of dirt in the air, briefly concealing Regina for a few moments. As Henry ran forward and the dust cloud descended and the air became clear, his eyes widened at the sight before him, his body tense and trembling by what he saw. His mother was lying on her side, her helmet discarded and her legs entwined, one arm over her waist and the other outstretched by her side. She was still, silent and completely unmoving, causing Henry to run towards her and scream her name. He threw himself on the ground beside her and stared at her with tear-stained and panicked eyes, which widened as he considered her face. Her eyes were firmly closed and her cheeks were pale, with the only colour on her face being the dark red blood which was flowing from a deep gash on the side of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read the story, which I hope is becoming more engaging. If any of the characters or events are too OOC please let me know and I'll try and rectify it.**

 **Thanks,**

 **HQ21**

Henry remained crouched beside Regina for several moments, staring at with wide eyes, as he reached towards her and gently nudged her shoulder.

"Mom" he called, his eyes darting across her pale and still form. "Mom!" he yelled more desperately, shaking her shoulder slightly more, but to no effect. Her body was still and her features relaxed, as blood trickled down her face beside her firmly closed eyes.

Henry's hand trembled on Regina's shoulder, as he turned from her and looked back down the path they'd just ridden down. His mom needed help right away, and he tried to work out the quickest way. He felt panicked and afraid and overwhelmed, but he pushed past it all, trying to focus solely on his mother.

"It's alright, mom" he stated, his voice breathless and unsteady, as he stared down at her firmly closed eyes. "I'm gonna go get help, it's gonna be okay" he stated, planting his hand upon the ground and standing, before running towards his horse, getting in the saddle and racing back down the path.

Cobra galloped obediently down the frequently-travelled path, encouraged by Henry to go even faster, as they made their way back towards the school. After five minutes of riding Henry heard the sound of nearby laughter, and he pulled on Cobra's reigns to bring him to an abrupt stop. Henry directed the horse across a small path leading to the clearing where they'd hand the recent camp out, which was the source of the laugher. As he approached, he could hear the searing of water upon flames, and the scent of barbecue lingered in the air. As he emerged from the trees which partially shielded the clearing, he felt himself relieved at the sight of the man before him, who was facing away from him and towards his son.

"Mr Locksley!" called Henry, dismounting and walking towards the teacher.

Robin picked Roland up and turned towards Henry, his broad smile gradually fading into a look of concern at the frightened look on the young boy's face.

"Henry" he stated, his tone dropping as the boy approached. He took in his attire and companion and recalled Regina telling him that she and her son rode every Saturday morning. But she was nowhere in sight. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking a step towards him.

"It's my mom" Henry said breathlessly, his voice full of emotion, his eyes wide and afraid. Robin felt his chest tighten. "There was an accident, she… her horse threw her and she went flying and she…" Robin gently placed Roland on the ground, before walking towards the panicking teen and placing his hands firmly upon his shoulders.

"It's alright, Henry" Robin began, his voice calm and unwavering, not betraying an ounce of the fear he was experiencing. "Where is she?"

"She landed on the ground so hard" Henry added, his eyes wide as he spoke. "She hit her head and it's cut real bad, she's bleeding" he added, his eyes turning to Robin's. "I couldn't wake her up."

Robin nodded in understanding, trying to remain calm despite feeling his whole body tense and his mouth go dry.

"Henry, where is she?" he asked, his voice calm but commanding. Henry inhaled shakily.

"Down the main path towards the fields. It look be about five minutes to ride here-" he began, as Robin nodded in understanding and rose to his feet. "She wasn't moving."

"It's okay" Robin stated, offering the boy a small smile. "I'm going to find her and bring her to the school" he continued, watching as the boy nodded enthusiastically in response. "Now, I need you to take Roland back to the school with you, find Doctor Whale and Mother Superior, and make them aware of what has happened, alright?" he asked, watching as Henry stared at him for a moment before nodding in response.

"Okay" he replied weakly.

"Good boy" he stated, rubbing Henry's upper arm reassuringly.

Henry turned on the spot and headed back towards his horse, as Robin walked towards his son and lifted him into the air.

"Daddy is Principal Mills okay?" he asked nervously, his dark eyes surveying his father's for an answer.

"She will be fine, Roland" Robin stated with conviction, as he carried the boy towards the horse and sat him in front of Henry. "Henry is going to take you back to the school, alright? I'm going to find her and bring her back too" he explained. Roland nodded in understanding and held onto the reigns, as Henry looked down towards Robin.

Robin asked for Henry to explain precisely where she was and he gave him directions. Robin had walked the path on several occasions before and believed he knew the area the boy was referring to.

"Please help her" Henry asked, his voice sounding calmer and less panicked than before.

"I will, I assure you" Robin returned. "Your mother will be quite alright" he stated, before saying goodbye to them both and leading the horse onto the path back towards the school. As soon as they had ridden out of sight Robin took a step back, turned, and ran as fast as he could down the earthen path.

Robin sprinted down the familiar pathway, the sound of his deep breath and boots upon the ground disturbing the otherwise silent location. His eyes were wide and alert, scanning the path before him for any sign of Regina. After what felt like an eternity, Robin arrived at the location where Regina lay, the sight before him causing his heart to sink, his entire body gripped by fear.

Regina lay in the middle of the dusty path before him, her back to him, her limbs entwined, her body still, completely unmoving. His breath caught in his throat.

"Regina" he breathed, running towards Regina and crouching down before her. "Regina!" he called louder, searching her for any sign of reaction, his eyes darting across her nervously. As soon as he crouched before her he found himself greeted by her own familiar scent, which was mingled with fresh blood.

Regina's face was pale and her lips were light, her eyes firmly closed and encircled by dark shadows. Her hair was neatly arranged in an intricate plaited style, which had been only slightly disturbed by her fall. Dust from the path stained her cheek and stained her hair, which was also matted by deep red blood, which Robin identified as coming from a deep gash on her forehead, around two inches or so above her right ear. His hand hovered over her injury and he winced, before lowering his hand towards her outstretched arm, pushing down the top of her riding glove and checking her pulse. Her hand was cool and weak in his own, but he sighed in relief when he felt how strong her pulse beat against his nervous fingertips. Robin's eyes drifted over the form of the fallen principal who, despite being unconscious, still wore a look of confidence and calmness, appearing almost serene. Her clothes were stained with dirt and dust, the knee of her leggings was torn and bloodied, and her riding helmet lay a few feet away, badly damaged. His eyes drifted back to the injury upon her head, which caused his chest to tighten and a wave of nausea to pass over him.

"It's alright" Robin whispered, before placing a hand tenderly upon her waist and pushing her gently back so that she was lying flat upon the ground.

Robin placed one hand beneath her right cheek and carefully tilted her head so that it was aligned with her body, allowing him to get a better look at her injury. The cut to her head was clearly quite deep, and despite the matter blood and dirt in her hair and upon her face, he judged that the bleeding was beginning to stop. He pressed his fingers lightly onto her forehead, brushing her fringe aside and leaning in to consider the injury, which was concealed beneath dark clots of blood which were encrusted across the skin and head. Her skin felt soft and warm.

"Okay" Robin breathed, removing a dark blue scarf from around his neck, and folding it lengthways.

Robin gently lifted Regina's head, placing the scarf behind it and lowering her back down to the ground, before wrapping the soft material across her injury and securing it. The scarf concealed much of the right side of Regina's forehead, and he turned the material up slightly so it would not cover her eyes. Her eyes remained firmly closed and her skin deathly pale, which was highlighted by the dark blood which had trickled down her face, drying quickly in the cool morning air. Once Robin was certain the make-shift bandage was secure, he pushed himself up from his crouching position and rose Regina's legs, hooking his right arm beneath them whilst supporting her upper back with his left. He gently eased her towards him and gathered her in his arms, her light and limp body falling against compliantly, as he rose to the ground. He adjusted his hold on her, ensuring that she was secure and that her head was supported, as she leaned against his chest. Robin rose to his feet and held her tightly, before looking back down the path he had just travelled, and rushing back down it once more, holding the unconscious body of Regina Mills protectively in his strong arms.

It took almost ten minutes for Robin to reach the school, which was bathed in early morning light, and felt like an oasis in a desert as he reached it. During the journey Robin felt certain that, on a few occasions, he had felt her stir in his arms. Each time he felt her weight shift or her head adjust its position against his chest, he would slow his pace slightly as he looked down upon her, calling her name and trying to encourage her to respond. On the first couple of occasions he suspected that he had perhaps imagined the movement, his desire for her to wake causing his imagination to play tricks on him, as adrenaline coursed through his veins. But the third time he felt her head moving against his chest, and when he looked down he saw her eyelids flicker slightly, as her fingers splayed weakly against his abdomen and she mumbled something which, although not clear, Robin was certain was 'Henry'. He offered her some words of reassurance and increased his pace, running towards the school as fast as he could.

A few minutes later he stepped onto the gravelled driveway at the front of the school, holding Regina tightly in his arms, as he made his way to the front entrance. The doors were wide open and there were figures stood at the top of the steps staring down upon him; he identified the figure of his son instantly. As he got closer he also recognised the now casually dressed Dr Whale and Mother Superior, who came rushing down towards him, closely followed by a very worried looking Henry Mills.

"Mom!" Henry called, as he ran behind Dr Whale and towards Robin.

"Henry told us what happened" Whale explained, adjusting his hold on his medical bag and placing his hand on Regina's head, scanning her body quickly. "Regina, can you hear me?" he called. "Regina" he repeated, slightly louder this time. Robin's eyes remained transfixed upon the pale woman in his arms. "Come" Whale stated, causing Robin to look towards him as he gestured for them to approach the building.

Robin nodded, holding Regina to his chest protectively as he followed the others into the school.

"Let's take her to her apartment, I can tend to her injuries there" he explained, indicating towards a large stair case. Roland and Henry quickly stepped in front, as Robin realised he did not know precisely where it was that Regina and her son lived within the school.

"Follow me" Henry commanded, placing his hand upon the bannister and running up the stairs, his footsteps echoing throughout the otherwise silent building.

Robin followed the boy obediently, mindful of his hold upon Regina as he ascended the stairs. As he reached the centre of the staircase he felt Regina's weight shift in his arms, her fingers flexing against his chest, but this time stronger; it was almost as though she was trying to push herself from his hold. She groaned lightly and attempted to move once more, before mumbling something low and barely audible.

"Regina, it's alright, hold on" he soothed, as the woman's body went limp in his arms once more.

At the sound of Robin's voie Mother Superior turned instantly towards Regina, watching her carefully as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Has she regained consciousness at all?" she asked, as Henry unlocked the door to their apartment and turned towards the scene with interest.

"She's… she's been trying to" Robin explained. "She keeps trying to speak or move or open her eyes. It's happened on several occasions" he stated, turning from Mother Superior to Dr Whale.

"That's a good sign" Dr Whale returned confidently, causing Henry to relax visibly, as he opened the door and stepped inside.

Robin carried Regina through the doorway and into her apartment, which was very spacious and open-planned. The rooms were large and beautiful decorated, the style as professional yet homely as her office, but he paid little attention. Instead, his eyes rested upon the dark wooden door which Henry led them towards, which was the sole barrier between them and the sanctity of Regina's bedroom.

Henry opened the door and flicked on the lights, stepping inside and heading towards his mother's bed. Robin followed close behind, stepping into the beautifully decorated room and gently easing Regina onto the soft sheets, ensuring her head was properly supported. He tried to suppress the sadness he felt at the loss of her body against his; his once warm chest now felt distinctly cold. Dr Whale walked past him and stood beside Regina, causing Robin to take several steps back in the unfamiliar room. The room was cream with oak floors, decorated with matching light wood furniture and décor. There was an ornate fireplace in the room, as well as a large double wardrobe, tall mirror, dressing table, chaise longue and a couple of armchairs. Regina's bed was perfectly made, the bedding matching the rest of the décor. The sheets were of high quality and very expensive, and as she lay amongst them Regina's paleness was further defined, as was the darkness of the blood which was now seeping through the hastily-tied scarf which Dr Whale was in the process of removing.

Dr Whale had put on a pair of examination gloves and placed his bag upon the bed, leaning over Regina and removed the scarf from her. He placed his hand behind her head and rose her slightly from the pillow, before gently tugging the scarf from beneath her and placing it upon her bedside table. Robin's eyes lingered upon the bloodied scarf for a moment, which lay beside an alarm clock, glass of water, bedside lamp and a book which he recognised instantly: it was the first edition of _Black Beauty_ which he had offered her as an apology. From the bookmark in the centre of the text, it was clear that she had been reading it. Robin's eyes became slightly hazy as he turned back towards the injured woman.

"Daddy?" came a voice from the corridor, who stared at Regina's unconscious body on the bed, his eyes wide and his small body tense.

"It's alright, Roland" Robin assured him, his voice low and husky, as he headed towards his son and knelt before him. "Principal Mills hit her head and it made her fall asleep" he explained, watching as the young boy nodded in understanding. "Dr Whale is going to make her head better, and after she's had a little rest she'll wake up" he continued.

Roland hesitated for a moment, before glancing longingly towards Regina. Robin watched as Roland placed his hand in his pocket and removed the familiar figure of the hand-crafted horse, which he carried towards the bed. He walked nervously up to Regina, before reaching out towards her outstretched hand, and placing the small token in her palm, curling her fingers around it.

"He will make you feel better" Roland stated declaratively, before turning back towards his father. "He'll make sure she's not scared" he explained, earning a nod of approval from his father.

"I'm certain of it" Robin returned gently, walking towards his son. "Roland, Dr Whale and Mother Superior need to help Regina feel better, so why don't you come and sit over here, hm?" he asked, indicating towards the chaise longue on the other side of the room. Roland nodded obediently and allowed his father to lead him towards the seat. He pulled himself onto it and made himself comfortable, his eyes not leaving Regina. "That's my boy" Robin smiled. "Now you stay here, alright?" he asked, which was met by a nod of understanding from his son. Robin walked back towards the bed and stood beside Henry and Mother Superior, watching as Dr Whale examined the wound. "How is she?" he asked.

Dr Whale's attention remained fixed upon Regina's injury, which he explored carefully, his fingers gentle and light upon her skin.

"The wound's not as bad as it looks" he concluded. "There was a fair amount of blood, but there always are with these injuries" he added, reaching into his bag and handing Mother Superior some items. "Would you please clean the wound and apply the anaesthetic?" he asked, watching as the woman nodded in agreement. Dr Whale looked towards Robin. "She's going to need stitches" he stated in a low voice. Robin nodded in understanding, his eyes drifting towards Henry.

"Henry" Robin began gently, causing the boy to turn towards him. "Your mother requires stitches, and I'm sure it's not something that she would like you to witness. It could be quite unsettling."

"I'm fine" Henry stated, his tone and demeanour reminding Robin very much of the boy's mother.

"I know" Robin stated, placing his hand gently upon the boy's shoulder. "But your mother would not wish you to see the procedure, certainly not upon her" he explained. "Do you remember what you asked me, when you found me in the woods after the accident?" he asked, causing Henry's eyes to narrow with confusion as he nodded in response.

"I asked you to help her" he returned simply, his tone tinged with confusion.

"Yes, you did" he replied kindly. "And that is precisely what I am doing" he continued gently, watching as Henry turned from him towards his mother. "There is no greater way to help a mother than to protect her child" Robin continued, causing Henry to turn towards him with intelligent eyes. He knew Mr Locksley was right, his mom wouldn't want him to see her get stitches.

"It's my job to protect her" Henry returned, his voice low and confident. "And I didn't."

"Of course you did" Robin returned, watching as the boy turned towards him with a questioning expression. "Your mother was injured and you summoned help. Help which she otherwise would not have received" he explained. "If you hadn't acted so quickly the outcome could have been much graver."

"He's right, Henry" Mother Superior added, placing her hand upon his shoulder. "You really helped your mother today, she is going to be so proud of you" she continued. "But Mr Locksley is right" she added gently. "She wouldn't want you to see this" she stated. "It'll only take a few minutes, so why don't you take Roland and get him a drink and a snack, and sit in the living room for a short while?" she stated. "We'll come and get you as soon as it is done, okay?"

Henry hesitated for a moment, his eyes remaining on Mother Superior's.

"Do you promise?" he asked.

"I promise" she stated with conviction.

Henry nodded, before returning his gaze to his mother's unconscious form. He took a couple of steps towards her and kissed her tenderly upon the cheek. Her skin was soft and cool, and he could still smell her perfume and her soap. It made him feel calmer.

"I love you, mom" he whispered. "I'll be right back" he added, before turning on the spot and headed towards Roland, who he led from the room, closing the door behind them.

As soon as the door closed behind the departing children Robin took several steps around the bed and stood beside Dr Whale, who was preparing the items he needed for the stiches, as Mother Superior began to tend to the injury. She bathed it in warm water from the en suite, cleaning the blood and dirt from around the wound, which was about two inches long and half an inch deep. The pale Regina remained still as the wound was cleaned, and Robin's eyes searched her for any signs of movement or response, his concern increasing when he found none. But as Mother Superior applied some anaesthetic to the wound, Regina's eyelids flickered and she groaned in pain, moving her head away from the nurse's hands and towards Whale and Robin, as she attempted to open her eyes.

"Regina" called Robin, causing her eyes to widen at the sound of his voice, holding his gaze for barely a second, as her lips parted and she attempted to speak.

"Rob-" she began weakly, before her eyes closed and she leaned against the pillows, sleep claiming her once more.

Robin took a step closer to the bed, watching as she lay still against the pillows, her fingers gently flexing against the object in her hand. He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Regina" called Whale, stepping towards her and pulling a small light from his pocket, which he used to check her pupils. He leaned back and turned off the light, tilting his head towards Robin. "It's not uncommon for people with head injuries to float in and out of consciousness" he explained. "The fact that she has made several attempts to wake up, and that she clearly recognises voices and people, is reassuring" he added. "The injury is not severe, she just knocked herself out cold" he stated. "We'll have to wait until she is fully conscious to determine whether she's concussed."

Robin nodded in understanding, relief washing over him. For the first time since he heard of Regina's accident, he finally felt as though he could breathe.

"I just don't understand why she wasn't wearing a helmet" Dr Whale stated, watching as the anaesthetic was applied. "It's very unlike her to be so careless."

"She was wearing a helmet" Robin returned, causing Whale to turn towards him. "I saw it, just a few feet from where she… from where she was" he continued. "It was badly damaged, which I presumed occurred when she fell."

"Those things are pretty resilient" Whale commented. "Perhaps it was faulty" he conjectured. "Or damaged or… something" he added with a shrug of the shoulders. "But from Henry's description of the incident, she's very lucky that she wasn't more seriously injured." Robin nodded in agreement. "I called Geppetto shortly after Henry arrived back at the school. He took Henry's horse back to the stables, and assured me he would find Rocinante" he stated, as Mother Superior finished her work and Whale moved to the other side of the bed. Robin stepped towards Regina instinctively, standing close beside her as the doctor worked.

Robin's attention was on Regina for the entirety of the brief procedure. He watched as her chest rose and fell rhythmically, her cheeks adopting a slightly rosier hue, her eyes remaining firmly closed. Whilst Dr Whale stitched her head wound, Mother Superior tender to Regina's injured knee. She removed her riding boots and cut away at the fabric and pulled it apart, revealing the principal's knee and calf. Robin watched as the nurse cleaned the wound and applied some steri-strips and a bandage, before cutting away at the rest of the bloodied material, removing it from the unconscious woman's body. As soon as her knee was clean and treated, she applied some antiseptic to her hand, which was grazed and slightly sore. Her ministrations required her to remove the small wooden horse from Regina's palm, which she passed to Robin with a small smile. Robin's eyes drifted over Regina's body, considering her catalogue of injuries, and then resting his attention upon her face. Her long, dark lashes provide a contrast to her pale skin, but her lips and cheeks certainly appear to be adopting some colour, much to his relief.

"That's about all we can do" Dr Whale explained, packing up his medical supplies as he looked down upon Regina. Mother Superior, who had headed towards the en suite, now emerged laden with blankets from the airing cupboard, which she draped across Regina. "There's little else we can do until she wakes up, but I am certain that her injury is not serious" he stated with conviction, his eyes meeting Robin's as he spoke. "She'll be fine" he added, closing his medical bag and holding it in one hand. "Nevertheless, I'll be back every couple of hours to check on her. If either of you have any concerns, please call me immediately." Robin nodded in agreement.

"Of course" he stated. "Thank you."

Whale glanced from Robin to Mother Superior.

"You're happy to remain here, I presume?" he asked, and the nurse nodded immediately in response.

"Of course" she returned, earning a small smile from the doctor, who began to head towards the door.

"I'll make the boys something to eat and drink, can you watch her for a few minutes?" Mother Superior asked, causing Robin to turn towards her. He was worried that his presence would seem intrusive, but was grateful that she seemed willing to allow him to remain with Regina. "Roland seems so attached to her, and I feel certain Henry won't leave her side once he's back, so I'd like to make sure they've eaten" she smiled.

"Absolutely, thank you" Robin returned appreciatively. Mother Superior smiled once more before leaving the room.

Robin turned towards Regina and found himself watching her for a few moments, his eyes lingering upon her sleeping figure, as he considered the look of absolute peace and contentment upon her face. Even with an injured head, bandaged knee and bruising, she appeared absolutely beautiful, almost regal. He took a step towards her as he watched her sleep, turning the small wooden object over in his hand as he did so. He then eased himself onto the edge of the bed and lifted her hand gently, placing the horse in her palm and carefully curling her fingers around it. Her hand was warm and soft, and as his fingers draped themselves across hers the gesture seemed so natural, and he did not want to let go. But under the circumstances it felt almost intrusive, so he gently lowered her hand back onto the bed, tucking the wooden horse into her palm. Before his hand had completely left hers he noticed slight movement in her hand, as her fingers flexed and she increased her grip on the object in her hand. Robin looks up at her face and he watches as she gently moved her head to the side, before her eyes begin to open.

"Henry" she mumbles, her eyes half-open and her voice tired and confused, as she attempts to rise from her resting position.

"Regina" Robin breathed with a smile, placing his hand instinctively upon her shoulder in an attempt to direct her attention, and to stop her from hurting herself. "Henry's fine, he's in the next room, it's alright" he continued, rising into a standing position as the confused and semi-conscious principal continued to try to sit up. "Regina, lie down, please" he asked gently, as Regina rose her hands and reached for his forearms, causing him to remove his hands from her immediately, only to feel her hands drawing them back towards him for support, her warm hands upon his skin.

Regina felt tired and her head was throbbing. The light in the room was too bright and everything felt so unclear and fluid; her thoughts were muddled and she felt incredibly dizzy. The only clear and cohesive thought she was able to focus on was her son, Henry, whose name she repeated weakly as she lowered her head, desperate to turn away from the brightness of the room, which she was slowly getting used to. Robin realised that Regina would not lie down, so he sighed lightly to himself and began adjusting the pillows behind her to enable her to sit up comfortably, one hand remaining supportively upon her arm as he did so, her hands around his arm, anchoring her.

Robin spoke to Regina softly, in a gentle almost whispered tone, his words not clear to her immediately, but she was comforted. Her limbs felt heavy and her head was pounding, but the longer she was able to remain conscious the clearer her thoughts became, and the more embarrassed she found herself feeling. But at this particular time her moments of clarity were few and always fleeting, and were quickly replaced with dizziness and confusion, marring her thoughts as she tried to assess the situation. She felt Robin's right hand upon her upper back as he gently eased her into a sitting position, her hand still upon his left arm for support as she manoeuvred. She groaned lightly and winced in pain at the movement, as his hand drifted from her upper back to her shoulder, gently encouraging her to lean back. A few moments later she felt cool glass pressed upon her lips, and he was encouraging her to drink. She was incredibly thirsty and drank the cold water willingly, her eyes drifting closed once more as she accepted it. By the time Robin had placed the glass upon the table Regina was asleep once more, her head leaning to the right, planted upon his chest. Robin knelt on the bed to support her, adjusting the pillows behind her so that she was comfortable, before brushing some hair from her eyes. She hummed lightly in response, her eyes drifting open, her wide and dark eyes meeting his.

"Regina?" Robin asked cautiously, his eyes drifting over her with concern. She seemed confused and in pain, and it was clear to him that she was not yet ready to wake.

She looked up into his eyes and, upon realising how close she was to him, mumbled some words of apology before attempting to move away and give him space. Despite being disorientated she felt quite embarrassed, and attempted to turn to the side and ease her legs from beneath the blankets. Robin quickly realised that she was trying to stand, and he let out a small breath of air in surprise.

"No, Regina, you've hurt yourself, you need to rest" he explained, gently encouraging her back into a sitting position. She was stubborn even when she was semiconscious, but as she tried to fight his caring instructions Robin found him aware that her head injury was causing her to become confused, almost delirious. She needed to rest.

Regina mumbled some words of protest against his chest as he gently eased her back onto the pillows, his hand supporting the back of her neck as he lay encouraged her to lie down. Her face was against his chest and her body lightly pressed to his as he manoeuvred her back into a more comfortable position. He felt her chuckle lightly against him as he lay her back, pulling the blankets across her to ensure she was warm.

"What?" he asked gently, a small smile playing on his lips. Regina looked up at him from the pillow, her eyes wide yet languid, her weariness and disorientation ready to claim her.

"You smell like forest" she mumbled, her pale lips forming a wide smile, her eyes shining brightly. A moment later her eyelids closed once more, and Regina Mills was in a deep sleep against the pillows.


	11. Chapter 11 pt 1

Robin remained with Regina for a few minutes after she fell asleep, watching over her to ensure that she was alright. Her face which had been contorted in pain and confusion was now free from any signs of stress or fear, and she slept soundly against the soft white pillows upon her bed. He smiled softly at her sleeping form before easing himself off the bed and standing tall above her, adjusting her blankets (which had become tangled during her attempt to stand), and covering her tired and broken body. Shortly afterwards Henry came quietly into the room sitting in a chair besides his mother's bed and watching her nervously and in complete silence. Robin reassured the boy once more that his mother would be absolutely fine, and that he had played a crucial role in getting her the medical attention she needed. Robin smiled kindly at the boy, whose honest eyes shone with trust in the statements of his teacher, before rising from his kneeling position and excusing himself from the room. Despite not wanting to leave Regina's side, Robin wished to give Henry some time alone with his mother, knowing that it would comfort the nervous child. He walked reluctantly towards the door, casting a glance back as his fingers gripped the handle, watching as Henry climbed onto his mother's bed and lay beside her like a small child. As Robin closed the door behind him he could hear Henry talking to his mother in a low voice. He was asleep a few minutes later.

Robin remained in Regina's spacious apartment for the next few hours, talking to Mother Superior and checking on the patient when Whale returned. Although Mother Superior had assured Robin she would remain with Regina and Henry, Robin found himself battling a strong, internal force within him that absolutely forbade his departure. This, combined with Roland's concern for the principal and his insistence that they stayed 'until she feels better and she is okay', ensured that he remained in the apartment. Mother Superior smiled at his explanation, and if he did not know any better, he'd say she approved. The nurse saw clearly that Henry was fond of Mr Locksley, and he handed the situation involving the child's fight with Peter remarkably, so she felt certain that he would be a more than adequate guardian until Regina woke. From a conversation she shared with the principal's son earlier, she was absolutely certain that the boy wished him to stay, but she was mindful of his other commitments. Thankfully, Roland seemed to be more than willing to rearrange his and his father's weekend plans, amusing himself by reading some old books of Henry's as he sat on Regina's luxurious couch.

Dr Whale called in every hour or so, checking on Regina and offering words of assurance to Henry, who woke shortly after the doctor's first call back. Over the hours that followed Regina's eyes flickered open a few times, but she quickly fell back asleep. Occasionally she would turn her head to the side or moan slightly whilst in her deep slumber, but she did not wake. This caused Henry increased concern, which Robin attempted to allay, reminding him of how strong his mother was and how Dr Whale had assured them that she would be alright. He then led the reluctant Henry from his mother's bedside as the doctor and Mother Superior examined her, pouring him some juice and sitting with him at the breakfast bar. As soon as Henry was seated Roland came bounding up to him, showing him an old edition of _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , which had once belonged to Henry. The small boy asked him to read it to him and Henry assented, sitting with him on the couch and spending time with the animated youngster. It proved an apt but temporary distraction for the boy, who rose to his feet as Dr Whale and Mother Superior stepped into the living area.

"She's absolutely fine" Dr Whale began. "Her pulse is strong, her pupils are reactive and the wound is no longer bleeding" he added, nodding towards Henry as he spoke.

Robin stepped away from the breakfast bar and stood behind the couch, watching the doctor and nodding in understanding as he spoke.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Robin asked.

"You're doing everything you can" Mother Superior replied gently, a nervous look upon her face. "Doctor Whale and I are required to spend our time at opposite ends of the school during the weekends, to watch over the children and be on duty should there be an accident or medical emergency" she began, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. "It's a protocol Regina initiated, and one which she is very keen to uphold" she continued gently. "I remain in the east wing and Dr Whale in the west".

"Obviously, this is an exceptional event which has necessitated our presence here" Whale interceded. "But the afternoon is upon us and, from personal experience, this tends to be the time when our services are most needed" he explained. "We also have several students with various medical conditions, from diabetes to epilepsy, who require us to check on them at regular intervals" he explains. "And as I have just informed Mother Superior, one of our third graders suffered a rather nasty seizure late this morning, and I feel it necessary for her to remain with the child in the west wing whilst I remain on duty in the east."

"Of course" Robin stated in response, nodding in understanding. Mother Superior hesitated before taking a step forward.

"Regina will be fine, but she should not be unattended, considering what has happened" she explained.

"And she won't be" Robin returned gently. "I shall remain here for as long as she and Henry require me to be" he continued, turning towards Henry with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Mr Locksley" Henry replied, offering him a small smile in return. He felt better knowing that Mr Locksley would be with them. He knew he'd take real good care of his mom.

"Not at all" he returned softly, before turning back towards Mother Superior.

"One of us will return every hour to check on her" she stated. "And if you have any concerns, please call us immediately" she continued, fixing his gaze with an imploring stare.

"I assure you I will" Robin returned, and she nodded.

"Thank you" she replied sincerely. "I appreciate this probably isn't how you thought you'd be spending your weekend" she added, turning towards Roland with a sympathetic smile.

"I want to stay with Principal Mills too" Roland piped up, looking from Mother Superior to his father, as if seeking permission.

"And you shall, my boy" he returned. "You and I will stay with Henry and Principal Mills until she is feeling better. Alright?" Roland nodded, a satisfied smile upon his lips, as snuggled against the side of the couch with his book.

"Anything, Robin, please call" Mother Superior stated.

"I will" he stated, before walking her and Whale to the door. "Thank you for everything you've done today" he stated.

"Our pleasure" Mother Superior returned, as Whale made his way silently down the corridor. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye" Robin replied, before closing the door behind him and turning towards Henry and Roland, who were both sat upon the couch.

Robin's eyes drifted to a beautiful clock upon the mantel piece above the fire, which revealed the time to be shortly before 1pm.

"You boys must be hungry" Robin offered, his statement provoking a keen look from Roland and a slightly subdued one from Henry. "Why don't I make you both some lunch?"

A few doors away Regina Mills lay beneath the soft cream blankets which adorned her, her eyes closed and her face pressed lightly against the pillow. She'd been semi-conscious for almost ten minutes, but was too weary to even attempt to display this when Doctor Whale was present, but since his departure she had fought valiantly to remain awake. She remembered hearing Henry's voice, feeling his small body besides her on the bed; she knew he was okay, and her body and mind felt light and weightless with this priceless knowledge. As she considered this, Regina spent the next few minutes attempting to wake. She knew her son was fine, but she had to see him, she yearned to. During these attempts, Regina's eyes had flickered open on several occasions, her fingers flexing across the blankets which were upon her, and stroking the side of the small wooden horse in her palm. As she felt the object in her hand she found herself thinking of Robin's voice, his tender whispered tone, his hand upon hers, pressing the object into her palm and wrapping her fingers around it. She would have considered it to be a dream had she not held the evidence in her hand, felt the memory of his hands upon her skin, and found herself feeling indescribably comforted by his words. Regina sighed lightly and placed the ornament on her bedside table, the wooden figure clinking against the side of her now empty glass. She remembered trying to get out of bed, talking to him, muttering something which she now struggled to remember. She remembered her head pressed against his chest, his hands gently guiding her back towards the pillows, his body pressed close to hers. She could smell him on the sheets beside her. As she inhaled deeply and hummed at the scent, which was mingled with a natural and earthen aroma, she found a memory return to her, a laugh, a smile, a few hastily spoken words. _"You smell like forest"_ she had stated, before sleep claimed her once more. Regina's eyes flickered open and she groaned in annoyance at her conduct, her own words haunting her. Hopefully he didn't hear her, and if he did, maybe he'd blame the head injury. Perhaps she could too.

Regina remained still and silent for a minute or so, before turning slowly onto her left side and inhaling deeply. As she did so the dull aching pain in her head returned to her with full force, causing her to clamp her hand to her head and groan in pain, as she leaned back into her previous position. Her eyes were firmly closed as she worked through the pain, which caused her to feel dizzy and slightly nauseous, before she found herself feeling strong enough to open her eyes once more, blinking hazily several times before finding herself able to focus. She looked around her room for a few moments, trying to focus her attention on the familiar surroundings, as she pushed herself onto her left side once more, her legs tiredly shifting beneath the blankets as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She groaned in pain once more, clasping her hand to her head and squinting as she allowed her body to get used to the new position. After a minute or so she threw the blankets back clumsily, causing cool air to spread across her body, chilling her slightly. Regina exhaled deeply as she slowly moved her tired legs over the edge of the bed, her feet pressing upon the cool wooden floor. As she did so she found her attention drawn to her knee, which was felt sore and much colder than the rest of her body. She focused upon it and quickly noticed the bandage, the torn material, her exposed leg. She sighed lightly against her hand, raising her eyebrows slightly as she considered yet another injury, before turning her head from side to side in an attempt to wake herself. She rubbed her head tiredly and ran her hand across her head, humming lightly as she remained seated on the edge of the bed, her hands pressed to the mattress, the wooden object in her palm grazing against her skin. She sighed contently at this, turning the familiar figurine over in her hand, as she breathed through her dizziness and found herself feeling more stable. After a few more minutes, and with the assistance of the bedside table, Regina stood.

As soon as she was on her feet Regina felt instantly dizzy, and had to close her eyes and lean into her hands to prevent herself from falling backwards. She shifted on her feet from left to right in attempt to settle her unease and instability, before turning to the right and taking a tentative few steps towards the door. She felt as though she were swaying as she walked, but she could not be certain, and she remained upright. She inhaled deeply and headed towards the door, gaining more confidence with each step, before reaching out towards the door. She tried to grab the handle but her hand was shaking slightly, as she missed it on a few occasions. She closed her eyes tiredly and leaned against the door, the wood feeling cool against her flushed skin, as her hand drifted down the wooden panelling in search of the handle. As her left cheek was pressed against the door she was able to make out the sound of distant voices. She heard Henry's voice distinctly, and thought she heard the upbeat tone of Roland Locksley as well. The sounds were muffled and distant, concealed partly by the low hum of the television. But as her hand reached the handle and gripped it securely, she heard the voice of Robin Locksley distinctly above the others, and her eyes snapped open. She leaned back slightly from the door, pressing down upon the handle, and walking slowly from her room.

The corridor seemed brighter than she remembered, and notably longer. She placed her left hand upon the wall as she walked, her fingertips drifting across the smooth wallpaper as she made her way towards the sound of the voices, which increased and became clearer with each step she took. Her head was no longer pounding as it once was, but she was suffering from a persistent dull ache which she was trying to block out, but which was exacerbated by the brightness of the corridor. She shielded her eyes using her right hand, before opening her eyes wider and lowering her forearm, finding herself adjusting to the brightness of her home as she reached the end of the corridor. A few moments later she approached the tall archway which led to the main rooms of her apartment, including a spacious living area and kitchen, where the sound of Henry and Roland's voices became louder and more pronounced. She lingered in the hallway for a moment, leaning against the edge of the archway, as her eyes grew accustomed to the scene before her.

Regina watched as Robin Locksley moved from her kitchen towards the couch, his hands laden with two plates which contained a delicious looking sandwich and potato chips, handing one to his beaming son and offering the other to Henry.

"Thanks, Mr Locksley, but I'm not hungry" Henry replied politely, the sad tone of his voice causing Regina to instinctively step forward into the room.

Robin eased himself onto the couch beside Henry, balancing the plate on his own lap as the young boy turned towards him.

"Henry, I know that you're worried about your mother" he stated, causing the teen to look up at him nervously. "But she will be absolutely fine, I assure you" he continued, the gentleness of his tone causing Regina to relax entirely, and feel almost completely at ease. "She just needs to rest for a while longer, until she feels better" he stated kindly. "But you haven't eaten anything at all today, you must be very hungry" he persisted, watching the hungry look upon the boy's expression. "And your mother would want you to eat."

"She would" came the low, tired voice of Regina Mills as she stepped into view, causing Robin, Henry and Roland to turn towards her in surprise.

Robin instantly stood to his feet, his face breaking into a relieved smile which overrode his shocked expression.

"Mom!" Henry yelled, leaping from his seat and rushing towards her, his eyes surveying her curiously as he wrapped his arms tenderly around her waist. Regina returned the gesture, holding him close and leaning against him.

"Principal Mills!" Roland smiled, putting his plate upon the couch and rising from the sofa. His movements were stilled by Robin, who knew that Henry needed to be close to his mother.

Robin placed Henry's rejected plate upon the table took a few steps towards Regina and Henry, his eyes scanning the injured woman to make sure she was alright, as he remained a respectful distance away from mother and son.

"Henry, are you alright?" she asked, holding him tightly against her as she ran her hand gently up his back.

"I'm fine, mom" he responded.

Henry smiled broadly as he held his mother tightly, his arms wrapped across her waist, her own arms returning the gesture. After a few moments Henry felt Regina's grip upon him weaken slightly, and her body began to sway, causing him to increase his grip upon her.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asked, moving his head from her collar as he looked up at her with nervous eyes.

Before Regina could respond she heard hastily approaching footsteps, before feeling Robin's arm across her back, his hand upon her shoulder, encouraging her to lean against him. Her eyes closed and she found herself leaning against him instinctively, before opening her eyes and pushing herself into a straighter standing position.

"I'm fine" she replied, her voice low and weak, as she rose her right hand to her aching head.

"Regina, come and sit down" Robin stated gently, as she felt herself being guided towards the couch.

 _Regina?_ She thought, as he eased her onto the couch and knelt before her, as Henry sat beside her and wrapped his arm across her middle of her back. _When did that happen?_ She thought.

"The punch bowl" she muttered tiredly, rubbing her eyes as she leaned against the edge of the couch. Robin looked up at Regina with concern, placing his hand upon her right arm to keep her steady.

"Mom?" asked Henry worriedly, his eyes narrowed in concern. The sound of his voice sobered Regina instantly, and she inhaled deeply and turned towards him with tired eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart" she stated, offering him a small smile. "I'm just a little dizzy, that's all." Henry seemed to relax at the explanation and nodded in understanding.

"I'll call Dr Whale" Robin announced, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

"That's really not necessary" Regina protested, her voice acquiring confidence and her tone sounding more normal.

"I'm afraid it is" Robin returned gently, his silky tone causing her eyes to drift towards him. "We just need to make sure that you're alright."

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she repeated, lowering her gaze. "What about Rocinante?" she asked, raising her head slightly and meeting Robin's eyes. "Is he-"

"Your grooms found him a couple hours ago, he's fine, completely unhurt" Robin reassured her. "Unlike you."

"Hm" Regina returned, rubbing her head tiredly and raising her eyebrows.

"It hasn't been your week, has it?" he continued gently.

"Apparently not" she returned, her eyes staring into his, her heart racing as she did so.

"I'll be right back" Robin assured her, removing his hand from her arm and rising as he made the phone call.

Regina turned towards Henry and an excitable Roland, talking to them both and feeling more conscious and steady as she did so. Henry explained what happened during the accident, which sounded familiar to Regina's amongst her hazy memories and confusion, and she nodded in understanding. By the time Dr Whale arrived a few minutes later she felt more awake and notably stronger, the desire to melt into the side of the sofa having dissipated completely.

Whale spent a few frustrating minutes examining Regina, taking her pulse and checking her pupils before examining her wound once more. Robin could tell Regina was growing impatient, and he perfectly understood why. Dr Whale was decidedly lacking in bedside manner.

"You should have remained in bed, Regina" Whale stated, attempting to sound professional but coming across as patronising. "You really need to rest."

"Thank you, but I'm fine", Regina countered, her voice low and gentle, her tone decisive. "I can rest perfectly well on my couch"

"Of course" Dr Whale returned lightly, sighing in mild annoyance as he did so. Robin noticed Henry scowl at the man. "How's your memory, Regina, do you recall the accident at all?"

"Vaguely, yes" she replied gently. "I remember bits a pieces but… some it's still a blur" she replied, frowning as she attempted to piece together her fragmented memories. The last memory she had of her accident specifically was of her body being pulled against someone, held securely yet with remarkable tenderness, the scent of Robin Locksley soothing her into a deep sleep. "Some things are clearer than others" she added distractedly. Whale nodded once, before standing before Regina.

"Everything seems perfectly fine" he stated calmly. "I'll give you something for the pain, and Mother Superior will come to change your dressings when required" he continued. "If you become faint, vomit or suffer pain please call me immediately."

"Of course" Regina nodded, lowering her gaze from Whale's, before looking up at him with a tired yet sincere expression. "Thank you, Dr Whale" she stated. "For everything you've done."

"Not a problem" he returned, offering her a tight smile before nodding towards Robin. "You'll stay with her, of course?"

Before Robin could answer Regina looked up at Whale with a surprised expression. She did not appreciate being talked about as if she weren't in the room.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary" she stated curtly to Whale. "I think I've imposed upon Mr Locksley and his son for long enough" she added.

"There's no imposition, I assure you" Robin returned sincerely.

"Regina, you really shouldn't be left alone" Whale stated declaratively.

"I'm fine, I don't need a babysitter" she protested, averting her gaze from them both. She felt incredibly embarrassed and did not want Robin to be coerced into spending more of his time with her.

"Regina-" Robin began.

"Mom, please" Henry stated, his tone causing Regina's eyes to drift towards him instantly. "You're not fine" he stated with conviction, watching as his mother frowned with disappointment. "Mr Locksley and Roland have been taking real good care of you, and me" he stated, watching as Regina's expression softened slightly. "Please let them stay, please."

"I want to stay with you" interceded Roland, who tugged lightly on Regina's arm, staring up at her with those dark, beautiful eyes. Her expression softened.

"Regina, I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist that someone remain with you" Whale stated. "Would you like me to call Tink?"

"No" Regina returned, her eyes not leaving the faces of Henry and Roland. "Tink's working on an art display for the second graders, it's gonna keep her busy all weekend" she stated distractedly. "And I don't want to worry her."

"Mom" Henry stated in a strong, commanding tone. "Please let Mr Locksley stay, please."

"Please, Principal Mills" Roland asked, staring up at her with an imploring gaze. Regina smiled lightly in response before turning towards Robin, who was watching the scene with a warm expression.

"Are you sure that you don't mind?" she asked, a guilty expression upon her face.

"Not in the least" he returned instantly, his tone heavy with sincerity. "The boys have been getting on wonderfully, I'm sure they'd like to spend some more time together" he stated. "And Dr Whale's right" he continued. "It is not wise for you to be alone right now. Not for today, at least" he added. "I promise you we'll be out of your hair tomorrow." Regina smiled appreciatively at him.

"Thank you" she added, as Henry and Roland hugged her victoriously.

Robin smiled and led Dr Whale to the door, exchanging a few words with the doctor before he left. As Whale walked down the corridor towards the main staircase, he considered how the usually cool and detached principal acted in the company of Mr Locksley and his son, and he frowned in confusion. _She must have hit her head harder than I thought…_

Robin closed the door firmly behind Dr Whale, his eyes drifting towards the couch, watching as Henry and Roland continued talking to Regina. He smiled warmly at the scene, before walking towards them slowly, his eyes drifting across them.

"Boys, Principal Mills is rather weary after her ordeal" he explained gently. "Why don't you eat your lunches and give her a moment to wake up" he stated, earning a curious look from Regina.

"It's fine, really" Regina stated lightly, gazing adoringly at her son and Roland. "It's so nice to be with you both" she smiled, holding Henry's hand tightly in her own. "But Mr Locksley's right" she added, her tone adopting its trademark authoritative tone. "You do need to eat your lunches, so why don't you stay here for a minute whilst I get changed" she stated, before placing her hands upon her legs and rising to her feet. Robin took several steps towards her but was stilled by Regina's gaze. "I'm fine" she stated reassuringly, a slightly professional edge to her tone, as she turned and headed back towards her bedroom.

"Are you-?" Robin began, cutting off mid-sentence as the words he needed alluded him. Regina turned towards him with a confused expression and he took several steps towards her. "Are you sure you feel able to-"

"Yes" she replied, mild annoyance entering her tone. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be" he replied instantly. "Forgive me, I don't mean to wrap you in cotton wool" he stated, causing a small laugh from Regina. "But you still seem unsteady on your feet, and you're clearly feeling dizzy" he continued gently, watching as she stared at him with her beautiful, dark eyes. "I can always call Mother Superior to-"

"Why don't you give me five minutes to change before calling the search party?" Regina stated gently. "I'm fine" she repeated, offering him a small smile as she headed down the corridor and towards her bedroom. Robin watched her walk confidently towards her room until she was out of sight.


	12. Chapter 11 pt 2

Regina closed the bedroom door behind her and leaned against it, inhaling and exhaling deeply as she ran her hand across her hair, attempting to calm herself. The idea of Robin and Roland being in her house, around her, around her family, around her things, was a frightening and yet exhilarating prospect. She closed her eyes in frustration and sighed. She felt so calm and so protected when he was around, and this terrified her. There was something so natural about his presence with her, in her home, with her son. Something so familiar and comfortable, it was almost domestic. She considered how ironic it was that she was feeling uneasy about how _easy_ this was, and how natural it felt. But when the moments of comfort and calmness had passed, Regina found herself feeling afraid once more. Afraid of allowing him into her life, and even more terrified of permitting herself to enter his. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head tiredly. What was she doing?

With the complexity of her thoughts Regina found her head aching, the healing wound burning painfully upon her skin. She pressed her palm to the side of her head and sighed, before lowering her hand and pushing herself away from the door, as she ambled tiredly towards her closet. In a few minutes she shed her bloodied and torn clothing, and replaced them with a pair of black leggings and oversized crimson blouse. She sat at her dressing table and applied some foundation, eye make-up and deep red lipstick, before untying her plaits, removing the clips and running her fingers through her hair, allowing the dark waves to tumble down over her shoulders. She looked into the mirror before her and smiled in satisfaction. She was feeling better already.

She slowly rose to her feet and made her way out of the bedroom, walking confidently down the corridor and towards the living room, where she was met with two pairs of inquisitive eyes. Henry and Roland both looked up at her, her son smiling in relief at how much more 'normal' she appeared, before edging over on the couch and indicating for him to sit down. She assented, sitting beside her son and watching as he ate his lunch hungrily.

"That looks good" she commented, as turned towards her.

"Mr Locksley made it" he responded between bites, and Regina nodded in understanding.

"Indeed" she returned gently, turning her attention towards Roland, who was easting hungrily.

Regina turned around and searched the rooms curiously for Robin, who she quickly found standing over the stove, stirring a small saucepan which he quickly removed. She rose her eyebrows curiously before Henry's voice called her towards him, and he began telling her about the film he and Roland were about to watch.

"Can you watch it with us, mom?" he asked.

"Of course, dear" she replied with a smile, running her hand lightly across his cheek as she spoke.

Regina wanted nothing more than to spend time with her son, and considering that she was practically being held under lock and key, she doubted that she would be permitted to do anything more strenuous than watching a film. And although she would never admit it, her head was throbbing and she still felt dizzy when she stood, and so the idea of spending the rest of the day on the couch was nothing short of heaven. As she turned towards the screen as her son played the film, she heard footsteps approaching her from behind, and before she could turn around she heard Robin's gentle voice as he moved towards her.

"Regina" he began gently, causing her to turn towards him as he walked around the couch and stood before her. Her eyes met his for a moment before drifting towards his hands, staring at the items he held with a look of confusion. "It's vegetable soup" Robin began, slightly amused by the perplexed expression on her face. "I assume you recognise it, it was in your kitchen."

"Of course" she returned gently, eyeing it suspiciously before turning towards him, her tone softening. "Thank you, but I… I don't quite feel up to eating right now."

"I understand" Robin assured her. "But you need to keep your strength up" he continued gently. "And the painkillers Dr Whale gave you shouldn't be taken with an empty stomach".

Regina stared at the steaming bowl of soup in his hands, which smelled absolutely delicious, and ignited a hunger inside her which she did not realise was present. She pressed her lips together and stared at the bowl in his hands, before nodding once and looking up at him.

"Fine" she stated in a low tone, accepting the bowl and spoon from him. "Thank you" she returned, as he placed a folded tea towel on her lap and a small plate of lightly buttered crusty bread on the arm of the chair beside her. Upon the plate he balanced a small glass of water, which he removed and placed on the arm of the chair. He also put down a strip of the painkillers Whale had given him for her.

"You're quite welcome" he returned, their eyes meeting as she looked up at him, causing her heart to swell within her chest. "I'll get you something to drink, too. What would you like?" he asked politely.

Regina's lips parted slightly as she considered his question, adjusting her hold on the hot soup as she did so.

"Could I have some raspberry tea, please?" she asked, earning a nod from Robin. "It's in the cupboard just to the left above the sink."

"Of course" he replied, before turning on the spot and heading back towards the kitchen.

Regina reached for the pills and popped two, swallowing them with a small sip of water. She then looked down at the soup before her and began to eat it slowly. She quickly realised how hungry she was, and tore chunks off the bread beside her and dunked it into the delicious, thick soup, which both warmed and soothed her. By the time Robin returned with her tea she had eaten the majority of the soup. Robin did not say a word, and simply placed her hot tea on a coaster on the table before her, which he dragged forward slightly so that she could reach it with minimal effort. Regina was unaccustomed to such kindness and consideration, and thanked him once more.

Robin returned to the kitchen and began to clean up, casting covert glances towards Regina and the children as he worked. In the ten minutes or so it took him to clean the kitchen and put everything back where he found it, he noticed Regina's head slowly drifting down the couch. He draped the tea towel across the back of one of the chairs beside the breakfast bar, before making his way towards her. As he reached her side, Henry looked up at him, removing the empty bowl of soup and plate from Regina's lap and placing it on the table. She moaned lightly in response, before turning her head to the side and opening her eyes.

"Sorry" she mumbled, easing herself into a sitting position.

"You have nothing to apologise for" Robin returned pleasantly, as he reached for the bowl and plate. "Would you be more comfortable in bed?"

"Bed" Regina repeated confusedly. Robin and Henry stared at her for a moment, as she pressed her hands to the sides of the couch and began to rise. "I need to make up the spare room for you-"

"Mom-"

"Regina, it's fine" Robin stated reassuringly, putting the bowl and plate back upon the table and stepping towards her, placing his hand gently upon her shoulder as she looked up at him with confusion. "Don't worry about the room, I'm sure Henry can show me where it is later" he continued kindly. Regina lowered her gaze from him and stared towards the corridor.

"I'll need to change the sheets, and-"

"Regina" Robin stated, his tone calm but insistent. "Roland and I camped out in the woods last night" he stated simply, watching as Regina frowned at him with confusion, "which I presume you worked out, noting how I 'smelled of forest'" he teased, watching as Regina sighed lightly in response. "I'm sure we can cope with making the bed later this evening" he stated, before indicating towards the couch. "Please."

"Mom" Henry stated, placing his hand in hers and tugging her towards him.

Regina sighed in defeat and complied, easing herself back onto the couch as Robin carries the bowl and plate into the kitchen. She hears running water shortly afterwards, and before Robin can return her eyes are closed once more, sleep claiming her.

It's dim when Regina wakes next, her eyes flickering open slowly, finding herself watching another film in the series that her son had begun playing during the afternoon. Her hand is in her lap, her fingers moving across soft fabric, which seems out of place. She looks down and finds that the blanket that had been wrapped across her in her bedroom was now draped over her legs. Her heart beats slightly faster in her chest as she runs her fingers along the soft material; she knows precisely who put it there. Regina feels a weight against her right arm, and turns to find Henry leaning against her, one arm across her waist, his eyes staring at the screen before him. A small smile played on her lips as she ran her hand through his hair, causing him to turn slowly towards her. She feels his hand move across her waist as he looks up at her, a kind smile upon his face.

"You fell asleep again" he smiled, holding her tightly.

"I did" she replied, bending down towards him and placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead.

Regina sighed lightly as she continued running her hand soothingly across his head, leaning against her son and slowly closing her eyes once more, before the sound of approaching footsteps caused her to turn towards the corridor.

Robin was walking towards the room and, upon noticing her turn towards him, smiled a kind and genuine smile.

"You're awake" he declared gently.

"It would seem so" she replied gently, looking up at him with interest. "Is everything okay?"

"Absolutely" he returned, as he walked past her and towards the other side of the couch, where Regina noticed a sleeping Roland lay entwined with a blanket. "With all the excitement of the day, I fear Roland could no longer stay awake" he stated in a low, hushed tone, as he scooped his son up in his arms and carried him across the room.

"What time is it?" Regina asked.

"Just after six" Robin returned.

"What?" she asked, sitting up straighter, her eyes narrowing in confusion. Robin chuckled.

"You clearly needed your rest" he replied, adjusting his hold on Roland as he spoke. "How are you feeling?"

Regina considered the question for a moment, and found herself aware that she felt revitalised following her sleep. Her head was still painful but not quite as bad as before, and her knee was slightly sore too. But really, she felt much improved; physically, that is. She still found herself plagued by gaps in her memory from the accident, which she hoped would soon be filled. As she tried to concentrate on the incident in question, her head began to ache once more, causing her to wince.

"I'm fine, I just… my head's a little sore" she stated dismissively, knowing that lying was pointless.

"You are due to take some more of your painkillers" Robin returned in a gentle, caring tone. "I'll just lie Roland down and then get you some water."

"I'll do it" stated Henry, who Regina hadn't even been aware was listening. Before she could react he sprung from the sofa and picked up her glass, carrying it towards the kitchen.

"Thank you" she stated, before turning back towards Robin. "Did you find the room okay? Do you have everything you need?"

"Everything's fine, thank you" he assured her. "Henry has been a great help."

"I'm sure he has" she responded warmly, her gaze returning to the approaching figure of her son, who handed her the water and strip of tablets. "Thank you, dear." He smiled in response, before quickly taking up his seat beside her.

"I'll be right back" Robin stated, before carrying his son down the corridor and towards one of the guest rooms.

"Thank you, Henry" Regina stated, running her hand through his hair as they leaned into each other. "You've been so brave today, and you really helped me when I had my accident" she continued, watching as Henry looked up at her. "You're my hero" she whispered, placing a kiss upon his forehead. Henry laughed in response.

"Mom" he chuckled in protest, as she leaned against him and allowed her eyes to drift shut once more.

"I mean it, sweetheart" she stated sincerely, causing her son to turn towards her once more. "I'm sorry if I scared you." Henry gave her a tight smile.

"It wasn't your fault" he stated, increasing his hold upon her and leaning against her. "I'm just glad you're okay." Regina smiled at the comment, drawing her closer to him, as she closed her eyes once more.

The next thing Regina remembered was the feeling of being lifted into the air, her body pressed against Robin, as he carried her carefully to her room. She remained still and silent as the door creaked open, humming lightly against him as he pushed the duvet apart and lowered her onto the mattress. She sighed and muttered something inaudible as the covers were drawn over her and the light beside her switched off. She felt her hair drawn gently from her eyes as she leaned into the pillow, the scent of him on her clothes and skin, soothing her back to sleep in seconds.

"Goodnight, Regina" he whispered, before the sound of footsteps and the closing of the door announced his departure.

The early morning light shone through the window and danced upon her face, warming her skin as she slowly began to open her eyes. Regina sat up in bed with a start, staring around her in confusion as she tried to remember how she got there. It took her mere seconds to recall the feeling of safety and comfort she experienced whilst in Robin's arms as he carried her to her room. As she considered this she found herself remembering being held against his chest as he ran, his voice calling her name, her head pounding, burning, her body cold. She could hear the gravel beneath his feet so clearly that she found herself glancing around the room and turning towards the door. She exhaled deeply and placed her head in her hands, as the persistent dull ache returned to her. She turned towards the bedside table to check the time, and was surprised to find that it was just after six in the morning. She blinked away her confusion and placed one hand upon her aching head, her eyes befalling the now full glass of water and a silver metallic strip beside it: her painkillers. Regina's expression softened and a grateful smile played upon her lips, as she reached for the tablets and took two more with a few sips of water. Regina took a few minutes to collect herself and gather her thoughts, before slowly easing herself out of bed and heading towards her bathroom, turning on the shower and closing the door behind her.

Thirty minutes later Regina emerged from her bedroom calm and refreshed, the shower having made her feel much better. She'd washed her hair, redressed her wound, applied some make up and got dressed. She felt cleaner and more awake, and the dizziness which plagued her the day before was barely noticeable, and she walked with ease towards the kitchen. She turned on the lights in the living area and looked around, for some reason finding herself unsurprised that everything was perfectly in place, as she made her way towards the kitchen. She ran her fingers along the work surface before pausing beside the sink, pouring herself a glass of water and taking several sips, and finding herself feeling more alert than before. Since waking up that morning she had been considering the kindness of Robin Locksley, who had shown her such care when he was looking after her. She sighed at the thought, exasperated. The idea of her being 'looked after' by anyone made her feel incredibly uneasy and uncomfortable; she didn't like to appear weak or in need of rescuing, she was highly independent and capable, she did not need help. _Almost never_ she corrected, placing the glass on the worktop with a sigh. And whilst she would normally resist people's attempts to assist her, viewing them as unnecessary and intrusive, she found herself feeling the complete opposite with Robin. He was kind and compassionate, but not in an oppressive or overwhelming way; he was kind, gentle and considerate, mindful of her needs and respectful of her flaws. Guilt and fear overwhelmed her at the thought, and the realisation that his presence with her, in the sanctity of her home, was not something she resented or wished to pass quickly at all; it was something she quite… liked. Regina blinked herself from her stupidity once more, before drumming her fingers on the counter as she tried to figure out what to do. As Regina stood in a comfortable and reflective silence, she found herself realising how powerless she felt, how out of control. She stopped drumming her fingers upon the table and headed towards the large fridge freezer, opening it wide and staring at the contents. She may not be able to convince herself that she was fine and capable and perfectly in control, but perhaps if she could convince others that would be a start.

Twenty minutes later Robin rubbed his eyes tiredly with one hand, before easing himself out of his bed and standing unsteadily upon the ground. He'd woken up each hour to check on Regina, and as a result of the broken sleep he found himself feeling exhausted. He turned towards the single bed beneath the window and smiled at his son's sleeping form, safely tucked away beneath the warm sheets. Robin's eyes softened at the image, as he reached down towards his backpack, which one of the grooms, Pinocchio, had very kindly brought to Regina's apartment, having found it in the woods. This had allowed him and Roland to change into more appropriate night clothes, and the dark tracksuit bottoms and white shirt he was wearing were very comfortable. He rooted through the bag and found some toiletries, which he carried into the en suite, brushing his teeth before turning off the light and leaving the room.

Robin walked down the corridor towards Regina's room and was surprised to find the door partially open. He took a few steps forwards and pushed it open further, noticing that Regina's bed had been made, but there was no sign of her in the room. The door to her bathroom was open, indicating that she was not in there, and the pills were missing from her bedside counter. He stood up tall and walked down the corridor, his eyes narrowing in confusion as he headed towards the living room, relief washing over him at the sight before him.

"Regina" he called lightly, prompting her to turn around immediately.

Regina was standing in the kitchen cooking pancakes, which were presumably to be served with the generous breakfast she had already prepared. Robin walked through the living area and towards the kitchen, noticing the array of freshly cooked breakfast foods, cereal, fruit and juice which were upon the breakfast bar. Small stacks of plates, bowls and glasses adorned the table, as well as cutlery and napkins. Robin turned from the delicious feast to Regina, who was plated up pancakes. She was dressed in black leggings and an oversized black jumper, her hair loose, her make up freshly applied. As she moved around the kitchen effortlessly she appeared to be the picture of perfect health.

"Good morning" she smiled politely, placing the plate of pancakes upon the breakfast bar.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently, his eyes not leaving her face. She looked up towards him instantly.

"Embarrassed" she confessed, causing Robin to narrow his eyes in confusion. Regina stood confidently behind the breakfast bar and looked up at him with a determined yet apologetic expression. "I am so sorry for dragging you into this, and for ruining your weekend" she stated. "I wasn't really… myself yesterday" she stated, watching as Robin watched her with an unreadable expression, considering her words beneath his patient gaze. "I shouldn't have allowed Whale to force you and Roland to stay here" she added sincerely, guilt present in her tone, as her she gestured towards the food before her. "So I wanted to cook you both a nice breakfast, as a thank you" she smiled, placing her hand upon her chest. "But then I realised that I didn't know what you liked, so…"

"That's so kind of you Regina, thank you, but you didn't have to do all this" he smiled, his voice soft and warm, causing Regina's defiant heart to swell. "And for the record, your guilt is unwarranted" he stated resolutely, watching as Regina considered him warily. "I stayed because it was the right thing to do, and because I wanted to" he continued, his eyes meeting hers, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. "And you have most certainly not ruined our weekend" he added, taking a step closer to the breakfast bar and staring straight into Regina's eyes. " You have absolutely nothing to apologise for" he stated sincerely, his tone low and gentle. Regina felt a strange fluttering sensation in her stomach, before removing her eyes from his alluring gaze. Robin senses that she's nervous and seeks to reassure her. "Regina-"

"Breakfast!" called the excited voice of Roland who, after appearing in the archway which led into the living area, came bounding towards the kitchen. Regina could not help but smile.

"Roland, please" Robin chuckled. "Where are your manners?" he asked, lifting his son into his arms, before sitting him down at the breakfast bar. "Now, what do you say to Principal Mills for preparing us such a glorious feast?" Robin asked.

"Thank you" Roland beamed.

"You are very welcome" Regina smiled. "Are you hungry?" Roland nodded enthusiastically in response. "What can I get you?"

"Mom?" came the tired voice of Henry, who was rubbing his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Breakfast" she declared, watching as he tiredly ambled towards the kitchen. "Take a seat, dear" she stated gently, watching as he pulled out a chair and sat beside Roland. "Help yourself" she smiled, before turning her attention to Robin, who assisted Roland with his breakfast before looking up at her with a look of concern. Something was bothering her, she was upset, and clearly trying to hide it. He wish that he knew why.

The next hour or so was spent very comfortably by Regina and Henry and their guests. After breakfast Regina and Robin tidied up, with the principal expertly avoiding the subject of what was troubling hers, which her guest respected Robin and Roland then showered and dressed just as Dr Whale returned, spending some time with Regina and checking her injury which he redressed, despite her having already done so earlier that morning. Shortly before 8am there was a knock at the door which Regina answered, opening the door to a rather concerned and confused looking Tink, who walked quickly into the apartment and placed her hand on her friend's arms, staring up at her and focusing on her injury.

"Tink, what is it?" Regina asked with confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she countered, as Roland and Henry looked towards her with confusion. Regina closed the door and led Tink towards the kitchen.

"Tink, I-"

"You were thrown from your horse and knocked unconscious, Regina!" she stated.

"I'm well aware" Regina returned. "Who told you?"

"Whale. Of course."

"Of course" Regina sighed, crossing her arms before her and raising her eyebrows. "So much for doctor patient confidentiality" she muttered. Tink sighed, exasperated.

"What matters, Regina, is that you didn't tell me" Tink stated in a low, gentle voice, her hands rubbing Regina's arms comfortingly. "You're my closest friend and you were seriously injured" she stated, causing Regina to turn towards her with a guilty expression. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Regina swallowed hard and inhaled deeply, conscious of the fact that Robin was watching them from across the room, despite attempting to distract himself by drying the already dried up dishes.

"I didn't want to worry you" Regina confessed, as Tink looked up at her sadly. "I knew how much work you had to do on the art display-"

"Screw the display" Tink stated haughtily. "You matter, Regina" she stated in a low, sincere tone. "You do. You really do." Robin watched as Regina held Tink's gaze and bit her lip, before turning to the side and crossing her arms tighter across her chest.

"Roland" Robin called, providing Regina with a welcome distraction. "Principal Mills' friend is here, so I think it's time we go home" he stated, which was met with a sigh from his son. "We wouldn't wish to overstay our welcome" he continued kindly, as his son ran towards the spare room.

Robin placed the tea towel over a nearby chair and made his way towards Regina.

"Robin…" she began, looking up at him with concern.

"It's alright" he stated kindly, offering her a reassuring smile. It was clear that Regina needed to talk, and Tink seemed like the best person to get her to open up. "I should be getting the little scamp back before he destroys your beautiful home" he smiled. Regina relaxed slightly and looked at him with a warm expression. "And it would appear that we are leaving you in very capable hands."

"Thank you so much" she stated sincerely, a professional edge present in her tone. "For everything." At that moment Roland came running towards them, handing his father his backpack and putting on his own.

"It was my pleasure" Robin assured her, before turning his attention towards his son.

"Bye bye Principal Mills" Roland smiled, before running straight towards her and wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Roland, careful" Robin stated gently, mindful of Regina's injuries.

"It's okay" Regina chuckled. "I'll see you soon, sweetheart." Roland nodded in agreement, before taking his father's hand. Robin bade farewell to Regina and Tink before leaving the apartment, closing the door firmly behind him.

Regina watched as Robin walked from the apartment, and suddenly all the guilt and fear she has been bottling up for the past twenty four hours (and longer) comes rushing back. Tink turns towards her and finds herself staring at the pale woman before her, whose haunted eyes are brimming with tears. Tink's mouth opens slightly and her eyes narrow in confusion, before realisation suddenly hits her.

"Henry" Tink called, taking a few steps towards the couch as Regina turned to face the kitchen. "How about you go and find those books you were telling me about on Friday, hm?" she began. "And the films too? We'll make a day of it."

"Sure" Henry smiled, easing himself off the couch and heading towards his room.

Tink turned around and headed back towards Regina, who was brushing some stray tears from her face, and inhaling deeply in an attempt to calm herself.

"Hey" stated Tink gently, placing her hand upon Regina's back and encouraging her towards her. "What's wrong?"

Regina turned around a faced Tink with a tearful and frightened expression, shaking her head once and inhaling shakily as she turned towards her.

"I don't know what to do" she choked, putting her hand across her mouth to stifle her sobs, as Tink pulled her into a warm embrace.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone, thank you for continuing to read the story. Things are going to start picking up from now on, so I hope you enjoy the next chapters. As always, your comments, advice and criticism are greatly appreciated :)**

 **Thanks,**

 **HQ21**

Tink held Regina tightly for a few moments as the trembling woman sobbed against her shoulder, listening to her shuddering breathing as tears stained her blouse. She ran her hand comfortingly up Regina's back as she cried until, suddenly, she felt the principal's body tense. Regina inhaled sharply and eased herself from Tink's grasp, sniffing lightly as she ran her fingertips beneath her eyes, wiping away the tears.

"Sorry" Regina stated simply, her voice low and slightly shaken, as she stared down at the ground, unable to meet Tink's gaze. "My head is throbbing and I haven't really slept" she lied, punctuating her statement with a small laugh as she looked up towards her friend with red eyes shining with tears. "I don't know what came over me."

Tink studied Regina for a moment, exhaling sharply as she considered her words. She'd seen Regina upset before, on very few occasions during the twenty years that she'd known her, and she understood how much the principal hated appearing vulnerable. Tink watched her as she regained her composure, her body relaxing as her breathing adopted a more regular pattern. She took a step closer.

"It's not just your injury, Regina" she stated in a simply, gentle voice. "You and I both know that" she continued, reaching for her hand and holding it gently. "Tell me what's wrong" she asked gently, her bright eyes meeting Regina's. Regina stared at Tink for a moment before blinking and turning away, shaking her head as she was unable to meet her gaze. Tink's shoulders fell. "Regina…"

"I found 'em!" proclaimed Henry, who was rushing down the corridor towards the living area, his arms laden with books and films. "We've seen the first and second ones already, so we can start with the third and then-" he paused, staring up at Tink and his mother, whose back was to him. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

Tink watched as Regina swallowed hard, her mouth opening slightly as she attempted to think of a reassuring lie to tell her son. Regina never allowed him to see her upset, she wanted to protect him for everything.

"Mom?" Henry asked, taking a step closer towards them as Regina turned to face him.

"Your mother's dressing needs changing, Henry, so I'm going to help her. It's quite awkward to do by yourself" Tink stated gently, a reassuring smile upon her lips. Regina felt her entire body relax as Henry nodded in understanding, before heading towards the couch. She then felt Tink hook her arm to hers. "We'll be right back" she assured him, before tugging the reluctant Regina down the corridor towards her bedroom, leading her into the room and closing the door behind them.

By the time they reached the bedroom Regina was completely calm and composed. Her face was pale and her body relaxed, as she stood tall before her long-time friend, looking at her with anticipation. Despite the fact that the woman before her was now exuding confidence and strength, Tink did not miss the haunted look in her tear-stained eyes.

"Come" she encouraged, tugging on Regina's hand and leading her towards the chaise longue by the window. Regina leaned up against the side of it and ran her hands down her leggings as Tink sat beside her, her gentle eyes gazing at her imploringly. "Tell me what's wrong" she stated gently.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine" Regina stated in a low, dead-pan tone. "The painkillers and the lack of sleep are just making my mind-"

"There is nothing wrong with your mind, Regina" Tink returned, watching as the principal stared at her defensively, a defiant look upon her features. Tink inhaled slowly and proceeded with caution. "What I saw back there was not exhaustion or pain" she continued gently, clasping Regina's hand in her own. It trembled slightly. "It was fear."

"I am not afraid" Regina declared, her confident tone marred by a slight quiver as she spoke the last word. Tink watched as she breathed in deeply and attempted to calm herself, removing her hand from hers. "I am fine."

"You're not fine, Regina" Tink countered. "You can say that you're fine as many times as you like, and I still won't believe you" she continued, her voice adopting a more confident edge as she recaptured Regina's hand in her own. "Talk to me" she encouraged, her eyes searching Regina's.

Regina swallowed hard and inhaled deeply, but she did not speak. She simply shook her head and averted her gaze, before staring blankly towards her dressing table, complete silence befalling the room for several moments as Tink waited patiently for a response.

"I don't have time for this" Regina stated bluntly, a defensive tone pervading her voice, as she quickly rose from her seat and headed towards the door.

"This is about Robin Locksley, isn't it?" Tink asked casually, causing Regina's eyes to widen as she came to an abrupt halt. Tink tilted her head to the side slightly and watched as Regina's whole body tensed, her shoulders falling as she turned around to face her friend.

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulously, her eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "What on earth are you suggesting?" she demanded, taking a few steps closer to her friend, who slowly rose to her feet.

"Regina, it's okay" Tink smiled, taking a step towards her, and staring up at her with conviction. "He's handsome, he's intelligent, he's kind, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with liking him" she continued. Regina scoffed.

"That's ridiculous" she laughed. "I don't _like_ him." She returned, removing her gaze from Tink's with annoyance.

"No" Tink responded absently, her tone causing Regina to turn towards her with a quizzical expression. "No, you… you _really_ like him, don't you?" she asked, watching as Regina sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes, preparing herself for a retort. "I thought you may be attracted to him but this… this is more than just attraction, isn't it?" Tink persisted, watching as Regina continued to stare at her, her shining eyes ablaze. "You love him" she stated simply.

Regina swallowed hard, pursing her lips as she inhaled deeply, facing Tink with that same defiant yet haunted look in her eyes. She shook her head.

"You're wrong" she stated in a low voice.

"No, I'm not" Tink returned gently. "I thought you were upset because you were having some feelings for him but didn't understand what they were, or how you felt" she continued, watching as Regina crossed her arms in front of her and averted her gaze once more. "But you're not upset because you don't know how you feel, are you?" Tink asked gently. "You're terrified because you do."

Regina inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, her lips trembling almost imperceptibly, as she turned to face Tink directly, shaking her head. Her composure was beginning to fracture.

"No" she replied, her voice low and hollow, almost whispered, as her eyes adopted that same haunted look once more.

"Regina" Tink began, stepping towards her as she spoke. Regina turned away from her instinctively and turned towards her bed, uncrossing her arms and placing her hands upon her hips. "Regina, it's okay." Regina scoffed lightly in response before turning towards her.

"No, Tink, it's not okay" she returned, looking at Tink through a haze of tears which were stinging her eyes. "Nothing about this is okay" she insisted.

"Nothing about what?" Tink asked, standing before her and attempting to meet her gaze, as she slowly began to break through Regina's walls. "About feeling something for someone? About caring for someone?" she asked, as Regina shook her head repeatedly in defiance. "Regina, feeling connected to someone, feeling that… spark, and wanting to know them is not wrong" she continued, her voice growing more animated as she spoke. "There is nothing wrong with loving someone."

Regina turned towards her with wide and shocked eyes, staring hard at her friend, who insistence at persisting with this topic was causing her to feel incredibly frustrated. She didn't want to have this discussion, not now, not ever. She'd refused to even have it with herself. She couldn't.

"The only person I love is Henry" Regina stated with conviction. "I don't even know this man, he's barely been here for two weeks!"

"And yet he seems to have already made quite the impression" Tink stated defiantly, her expression softening as Regina lowered her gaze and shook her head. "Regina look at me, please" she asked, placing her hands upon her friend's arms and encouraging her towards her. "What is it that you're so afraid of?" she asked, feeling Regina trembling slightly beneath her hands. "Of loving someone?" she asked, as Regina swallowed hard in response and averted her gaze. "Or of being loved?" Regina's body stilled beneath her grasp.

"Stop" she asked, her voice low and slightly cracked. Tink turned her head to the side and her expression softened.

"You haven't felt like this in a long time, have you?" she asked gently, as Regina inhaled deeply and attempted to regain her composure. "You feel guilty."

"No" Regina lied, pressing her lips together and shaking her head.

"Do you think this is what Daniel would've wanted?" Tink asked, causing Regina to turn towards her with her eyes ablaze. "To see you like this? Hurting? Blaming yourself for even entertaining the notion that you may have feelings for someone?" she persisted. "He loved you, Regina. He loved you with the kind of selfless love that very few people are ever able to experience" she continued, watching as Regina crossed her arms before her once more. "You told me what his last words were to you" she stated gently, watching as Regina's bottom lip trembled slightly and a small gasp escaped her lips. "He told you to love again" Tink stated, moving her hand down Regina's forearm and clasping her fingers with her own, relieved when she didn't resist. "He just wanted you to be happy" Tink smiled, as Regina turned towards her with eyes brimming with tears. "He wouldn't want to see you like this, torturing yourself for allowing yourself to feel connected to another person. He didn't want you to spend the rest of your life just existing in this world" she continued, as Regina's breathing began to stabilise and she became notably calmer. "He wanted you to live."

"I am living" Regina returned, her voice low and fractured, but retaining her trademark authoritative tone. "I have my son and I have this school, I don't need anything else." Tink was silent for a moment as she considered her words.

"But what about what you want?" she asked gently, causing Regina to turn towards her with a frown.

"What I want is to look after my son and keep him safe" she stated, watching as Tink's expression changed and she nodded in understanding.

"You do keep him safe, Regina. You've kept him safe all these years" she stated with conviction. "Henry is protected, I promise you. No one knows who he is."

"For now, yes" Regina returned. "But to keep him safe I have to stay focused" she stated simply. "I can't afford any distractions."

"You think Robin would distract you from protecting Henry from-"

"I can't risk compromising my son because of some… because of someone else" Regina stated, crossing her arms once more.

"You wouldn't be compromising his safety, Regina" Tink stated with conviction, before standing up straighter before her. "How do you think Henry would feel if you were using him as an excuse to prevent your own happiness?"

"He is not an excuse!" Regina returned with annoyance. "And I don't need anyone other than Henry to be happy."

"Of course not" Tink stated gently, watching as Regina calmed visibly before her. "But you have this incredible capacity to love, and you don't even realise it" she continued. "I know you, Regina. I can tell that you like him" she continued. "The way you look at him, the way you both interact" she stated gently. "I can see it in your eyes every time I mention his name."

"No" Regina stated in a low voice, shaking her head once more. Tink sighed.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Regina laughed, turning from her friend and raising her eyebrows.

"Absolutely not."

"Why?" Tink challenged. "He clearly feels the same way about you."

"No, he doesn't" Regina stated, and Tink could tell from her voice and her demeanour that she believed it.

"You don't think he feels the same way?" she asked gently.

"Of course not" Regina returned, her voice low and slightly cracked, her eyes glistening with tears which she quickly blinked away. "Why would he?"

"A better question would be why would he not" Tink returned. "You haven't seen it, have you?" she asked gently, causing Regina to turn towards her with a questioning look. "The way he looks at you" she added. "The way he glances towards you during staff meetings, smiles when you act as peacemaker during staff meetings" she continued. "Regina, he looks at you like you're the only person he is able to see" she stated gently. "And the look in his eyes, I" she continued, lowering her gaze to the ground as she smiled, before turning back towards her friend. "It's the warmest, gentlest, most affectionate look I have ever seen." Regina scoffed.

"Remind me not to order so many _Jane Austen_ novels next term" she returned tersely, as she forced aside all the memories she had of the way she felt in his presence, her head upon his chest, his hands upon her skin.

"Regina, please" Tink stated, causing her to turn towards her. "If you want to disregard everything I say, and pretend that this conversation never happened then that is entirely up to you" she continued, as Regina watched her with suspicious eyes. "But please believe me when I tell you that Robin Locksley does care for you" she returned, watching as her friend stared into her eyes, as if searching for an answer. "And I'm sorry if you don't see it."

"There is nothing to see" Regina returned gently.

"Of course there is" Tink smiled. "Notwithstanding the looks he gives you, how he is when he is in your company, what about this weekend?" she asked, as Regina turned towards her with a suspicious expression. "He carried you through the woods and to your home, staying with you for the entire weekend to make sure that you were alright."

"Henry found him in the woods when he was searching for help" Regina returned in a low voice. "He helped me because he is… honest and kind, and it was the right thing to do" she continued. "And he was practically forced into staying with me by Whale, who deemed me incapable of looking after myself" she stated with annoyance. "He didn't have a choice."

"Of course he did" Tink returned.

"He probably thought I'd fire him if he refused…"

"Regina, stop" Tink commanded, her tone causing the principal to turn towards her with a guilty expression. "He deserves better than that" she declared. "And so do you". Regina swallowed hard, and a comfortable silence befell the room for a short while.

"I don't know what to do" Regina repeated once more, her voice calm and controlled, as she stared into Tink's eyes, searching for an answer once more.

"Talk to him" Tink stated. Regina scoffed.

"No."

"Regina-"

"Absolutely not" she stated, shaking her head as she stared at a blank space before her.

"Are you afraid he doesn't feel the same?" Tink asked, "or that he does?" Regina turned towards her. "He does, believe me." Regina scoffed once more.

"What are you, my fairy godmother?" she asked lightly. Tink smiled.

"No" she smiled, taking a step towards her and placing her hand upon her upper arm. "I'm your friend" she stated sincerely, the term seeming infinite as she spoke it. "And I want you to be happy." Regina stared at Tink for a few moments, as she felt tears begin to form in her eyes once more. Before she could respond there was a sharp knock at her door, which was then immediately opened.

"Mom?" has asked, confusion etched upon his young face as he stared at his mother, whose eyes were red and shining. "Have… have you been crying?" he asked, walking quickly into the room and approaching Regina. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear, I'm fine" Regina stated, punctuating her lie with a smile. "I just…" she began, watching as her son stared up at her in concern. "My head's a little sore and I'm tired" she breathed, pressing her lips together into a tight smile. "Why don't you take Tink and put that film on, and I'll be with you in a couple of minutes?"

Henry watched her suspiciously, his eyes drifting over her face and focusing on her injury for a few moments, before he slowly nodded in agreement.

"Okay" he said simply, hugging his mother across her waist and then turning towards Tink, who smiled at him kindly and followed him from the room.

"I'll be right there" Regina returned, as Henry stared at her from over his shoulder, before Tink closed the door behind them.

Regina exhaled shakily and walked over to her bed, easing herself upon it and placing her head in her hands. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to make sense of what was happening, of her conversation with Tink, of her feelings for Robin, and of what she would have to do next. She couldn't continue like this, she decided, raising her head from her hands and staring before her. The confusion, the guilt, the fear, it was intoxicating and it was painful, but more than anything it was a distraction. Her priority was, and always would be, protecting her son. Her lip trembled as she considered the danger he would be in if anyone found out who he really was, or who she was, for that matter. She couldn't afford a distraction. She couldn't afford to have feelings for someone else. She couldn't allow herself to feel something for Robin Locksley. And despite the liberation she felt this realisation should have caused her to experience, she felt something quite the opposite; her chest tightened and her heart ached at the prospect, as she was overcome by a wave of sadness so strong it almost suffocated her.

Regina closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, clasping her hands before her as she attempted to calm herself. Her eyes flickered open a few seconds later and she stared over towards her bedside table, noticing immediately the familiar wooden object perched near the edge. Regina leaned forward and reached for the object, holding it in her right hand and moving it over and over in a calming motion. The object really did help her feel less afraid. After a few minutes of silent contemplation Regina's eyes lowered to the ground, and she frowned as a dark piece of material snaked itself around the edge of her bedside table near the underside of her bed. Regina eased herself off the bed and bent down, reaching for the strange fabric, and pulling it gently towards her. As soon as she drew it towards her the scent of Robin Locksley overwhelmed her, causing every muscle in her body to relax as her heart beat faster and almost audibly in her chest. She turned the material over and frowned in confusion, noting that it was clearly a scarf of some description. As she turned it over in her hands she found a deep crimson stain upon it, which was dried into the material. _Blood_ she thought, drawing the material closer to her so she could examine it. _My blood_. She lowered the item in her hands and remained upon the ground for a short while, correctly deducing that Robin must have used the item to stem the bleeding she sustained from the head injury following her action. _It would appear I now owe him a handkerchief and a scarf_ she mused, before folding the fabric up neatly and rising to her feet.

Regina walked towards her dressing table and held the material over a small wicker bin beside it, ready to throw the stained garment away. And yet her hand would not quite permit her to do so. She closed her eyes and sighed, before laying the stained fabric down upon her dressing table, and placing the small wooden horse in the centre of it. She turned towards her mirror and considered her reflection, inhaling deeply as she did so, and running her fingers over the smudged make up beneath her eyes. With one final calming breath Regina straightened her shirt and headed towards the door, walking briskly to the living area where she spent the remainder of the afternoon with Tink and her son, as she attempted to distract herself from her feelings for Robin Locksley.

The next morning Regina arrived at her office early to prepare for the weekly staff meeting. She'd found herself waking up shortly after dawn, and she spent the majority of the morning attempting to conceal her injury with make-up and her hair; relatively few people were aware of the accident which occurred, but based on Dr Whale's track record, she anticipated other people finding out, and she couldn't bear receiving any of _those_ looks. And so when she walked into her office on Monday morning, exuding confidence and authority in her fitted black dress and opaque tights, she was relieved to be greeted by Katherine in the perfectly normal manner. Her secretary offered to set up the room for the meeting but Regina insisted on doing it alone, wanting to spend some time by herself to allow herself to think clearly, without the distraction of Katherine. Time seemed to pass far quicker in her office than in her apartment, and Regina was surprised to find that teachers soon began to come into her office, despite the fact that none of them were arriving early. Regina greeted the teachers pleasantly as they arrived, offering them coffee and various breakfast items which Katherine had laid out. To her relief, none of the teachers seemed to be acting in an unusual manner towards her, and she quickly decided that they were ignorant as to her accident and subsequent injury. Just as she felt herself relaxing at this prospect she turned towards the door to find Robin Locksley walking in besides Killian Hook, smiling and laughing at their conversation, before turning away from his colleague and looking directly at her.

Regina's breath caught in her throat as she met Robin's gaze, watching as his expression softened and he offered her a warm smile. His eyes drifted from her eyes to the side of her head, before meeting her gaze once more as he reached the table where she stood.

"Good morning, Principal Mills" he stated politely, relieved that she appeared to be quite alright.

"Good morning, Mr Locksley" she returned, blinking herself from his gaze and gesturing towards the table, and attempting to ignore the affect his presence was having upon her. "Please" she invited. "Take a seat."

A short while later all the teachers were sat around the large table in Regina's office, pastries and fresh coffee adorning the table, as Regina turned her fountain pen around in her right hand. The hushed conversations her staff were having amongst themselves soon ended, and they turned towards her expectantly. During the course of the hour long meeting Regina was able to negotiate the art supply budget, discuss alternative books for the sixth grade English syllabus, and finalised plans for a school trip to a nearby museum. As each subject was discussed Regina found herself trying to stare at the speaker, despite her eyes wanting to roam to her far right where Robin was sat. He made several relevant points during the meeting and she spoke to him with ease, forcing aside the affect his voice and his very presence had upon her. She maintained her composure throughout and spoke to him as calmly and professionally as she did to the other teachers, noting his observant remarks and productive suggestions. She was almost grateful to be distracted from her thoughts when she was required to rather expertly diffuse a disagreement between Killian Hook and Dr Whale, who were arguing about who would be supervising the trip in question. Regina found the argument extremely tedious and she was not in the mood to entertain it for long; she settled the matter quickly and with fairness, reprimanding both teachers with a sarcastic rebuke as punishment, which several teachers (including Robin Locksley) chuckled softly at. After the dispute was resolved quickly and efficiently, with both parties proceeding to glare at each other at intervals throughout the remainder of the meeting, which Regina found slightly amusing (not that she would admit it, of course). Nevertheless, when the meeting ended shortly before quarter to nine it was almost a relief, and said goodbye to the various faculty members as they left her office.

As Regina was saying goodbye to Dr Hopper she caught a glimpse of Robin Locksley out of the corner of her eye, noting that he appeared to be talking casually to Mr Hook but leaning against the edge of one of the chairs, indicating that he was intent on remaining in the office for a short while. Regina felt her skin flush as she was overcome by nervousness. She exchanged a few more words with Dr Whale who promptly left, engaging Mr Hook in conversation and heading from the room with Robin, leaving only two teachers remaining. Before Robin could turn to face Regina, the sound of a woman's voice and approaching footsteps ceased his actions. He watched as the eager teacher headed towards the principal and, based on the teacher's input during the meeting, anticipated that the discussion would be a lengthy one. He glanced at his watch and found that his lesson started in less than ten minutes, and he sighed in realisation. He had wanted to speak to Regina to ensure she was alright, but she appeared perfectly fine from what he had seen, and he did not wish to intrude, so he pushed himself from the chair and headed towards the door, offering her a polite smile as he left.

"Principal Mills" came the pleasant voice of Zelena Gardner, who walked towards Regina with a smile.

"Miss Gardner" she returned, her eyes drifting from Robin's departing figure to the science teacher before her. "What can I do for you?"

Zelena's eyes met Regina's for a moment, and she watched as the principal tucked a lock of hair behind her ears, revealing the barely noticeable steri-strips which were concealed beneath her make up. She appeared to be perfectly fine, with scarcely a hair out of place, Zelena thought. Much to her annoyance.

"Some children in my fifth grade class have expressed an interest in attending a nearby aquarium which has recently reopened" she began, watching as Regina looked at her encouragingly. "It would tie in quite nicely with the work they are currently doing on marine life, and I was hoping I could run it by you?" she asked.

Regina nodded in agreement as she spoke, knowing that Henry was in that very class, and had mentioned such a prospect to her a few days previously. The aquarium closed three or four years ago and had been a favourite place for students and teachers alike on various trips. And from the research she had done on the new facilities following the discussion with her son, she found herself keen to arrange such a trip.

"I think that's an excellent idea" Regina returned. "If you email me some information regarding dates and specifics I'll look it over and get straight back to you" she continued.

"Wonderful, thank you" Zelena smiled, before gathering her things and heading out of the door.

Regina blinked in surprise at her departure. _That didn't take as long as I thought_ , she considered. _I'll have to suggest that she emails me her ideas more often…_

Regina sighed as she leaned against one of her chairs, tidying the paperwork, cups and plates upon her table. After a few moments of tidying she found herself unable to concentrate on the task, as her eyes drifted to the seat on which Robin Locksley had so recently occupied. She closed her eyes wearily as she considered how uncharacteristically distracted she had become, and how this simply could not continue. She needed closure, a resolution, and quickly. She had to be able to focus on her tasks without allowing her mind to drift towards Robin, and the memory of his words, his smile, his touch. She exhaled in frustration and pushed herself away from the chair, placing one hand on her hip as she walked back towards her desk, her eyes befalling a small object near her laptop.

"Principal Mills?" called Katherine from the doorway, causing Regina to turn around immediately. "Would you like me to clear up?" she offered. Regina considered the question and then nodded.

"Yes, thank you" she stated, removing the object from the table and clasping it in her palm. "I'll be right back" she added confidently, before walking past Katherine and heading out of the office.

Regina walked briskly down the corridors and towards the humanities department, knowing that she would be able to catch Mr Locksley before his lesson began. She turned the object over in her hand as she walked, finding herself feeling calmer and more confident with each step she took. Tink was right, in a sense. She did need to speak to Robin. She could not afford to have the distraction of her juvenile feelings running riot over her mind, her work and, indeed, her life. She needed resolution, an end to the issue, and she hoped that a civil conversation with the new teacher would completely put her mind at ease. Of all the things Tink stated that she disagreed with, the one thing that she felt most strongly about was her friend's misguided belief that Robin Locksley actually had feelings for her. Regina's heart sank slightly at the thought and she rolled her eyes at her own weakness, as she turned left and headed down the corridor towards his classroom. Tink was wrong, of course. Obviously. And when she spoke to him and thanked him for assisting her over the weekend, he would reply as cordially and as civilly as he would to any other teacher, and her mind would be at ease. Robin Locksley felt absolutely nothing for her, she judged. And in a few moments her hypothesis would be proved correct. And not only would she satisfy herself that he felt nothing for her, but she would finally be able to begin curbing the feelings she found herself experiencing for him. The confusion would disappear, their working relationship clarified, and her feelings on the matter resolved. She would thank him for his assistance over the weekend and then head back to her office and continue with her work. _And Tink can finally drop it_ , she thought, as she knocked twice on the door before opening it.

Regina opened the door and stepped inside the classroom, her eyes drifting towards the large desk at the far left of the room where Mr Locksley stood, removing some text books from a large brown box.

"Principal Mills" he stated pleasantly, stepping out from behind his desk as she approached him. "What can I do for you?"

 _Principal Mills_ she thought with a combination of relief and regret, _that's a start_. Regina inhaled and took a few steps towards him, walking down the aisle between the rows of tables and heading towards his desk. She opened her palm and held out a small object towards him, and he smiled in response, that same beautiful, contagious smile. As soon as she had entered the room and seen him by his desk, Regina felt an indescribable but strong pull towards him, and her heart immediately began to beat faster in her chest. Regina inhaled sharply and lowered her eyes from his face.

"Roland must have left this at the apartment over the weekend" she stated casually, offering the horse to Robin. "I know he's gotten quite attached to it, so…"

"Yes, quite" Robin agreed with a smile, gratefully accepting the token from Regina, before looking back up at her. "I fear he may not be so willing to return the object again" he stated. "I may have to create a duplicate for him, otherwise this one may be lost to you forever."

"Well, he returned it once" Regina countered.

"Yes" he replied, placing the item in his pocket and looking back up at her. She felt her legs weaken beneath his gaze. "But that was because you were hurt" he explained, watching as Regina frowned in confusion. "Shortly after we brought you to your apartment Roland came in, saw you lying there, and placed the object in your hand" he stated warmly, watching as Regina's eyes softened at the confession. "He thought it would help you to feel better, and be less afraid." Regina smiled in response and nodded. Robin watched her for a few moments, sensing a degree of nervousness about her, and a hesitance in her manner which was quite unlike her. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, slightly thrown by the change of subject, and the candid nature of his question. "Oh, I'm fine" she stated dismissively, punctuating her statement with a smile. "That's actually also why I came" she continued, as Robin watched her encouragingly. "To thank you" she elaborated. "Henry told me how you carried me back to the school" she stated gently. "And how supportive you were of him when he was afraid" she added, her heart beating slightly faster as she spoke to him, her eyes upon his, their gaze fixed and unwavering, she couldn't have broken it even if she wanted to. And she didn't. "And I'm sorry that the event caused you to lose your entire weekend" she continued stated sincerely. "So I would be more than happy to arrange cover for your lessons on Friday so that you and Roland could-"

"Oh, no, that's not necessary, I assure you" Robin returned gently, taking a step towards her as he reassured her, causing them to be separated by just a single step. "As I said before, I'm just glad that we were able to assist you" he smiled. "And Roland very much enjoyed spending time with you and Henry" he added. Regina smiled lightly in response.

"Thank you" she returned politely, not quite able to admit that she too enjoyed their company. "I guess I was fortunate that you were nearby that day" she added.

"Perhaps it wasn't luck" Robin returned, causing Regina to look up at him with a questioning look. "Perhaps it was payback for the dart" he stated, his voice low and whispered, causing her to smile in response. "Maybe it was the world's way of forcing me to atone for my carelessness" he added, his voice becoming low and slightly deep as he spoke. Regina rose her eyebrows at his comment and turned to the side as she smiled.

"Perhaps it was" she returned with a small smile, as she turned back to face him directly.

Robin smiled back at her then, his warm eyes meeting hers as they spoke, her heart beating slightly faster due to their close proximity. She found herself considering, not for the first time, how simple this felt, how natural; talking to him, being around him, there was something so comfortable about it, so soothing. So right. Her thoughts were distracted by the sound of his voice.

"And you're quite sure that you're alright?" he asked, his tone so kind and sincere that she felt herself feeling almost dizzy in his presence.

"I'm fine" she returned, placing one hand on her hip as she looked up at him. "Thank you" she added, meeting his eyes with her own. At that moment she felt drawn to him by an indescribable and almost magnetic pull, causing her to edge forwards slightly as she looked up at him, their bodies now merely inches apart. Robin sensed the subtle change and took a small step forward, his body almost touching hers. "Although my accidents around campus seem to be costing you dearly" she continued, earning a questioning expression from her colleague. "First you lost a handkerchief, and now a scarf to my injuries" she stated with a raise of her eyebrows. Robin chuckled lightly in response.

"They were willing sacrifices, I assure you" he smiled, as he stared into her eyes, his body edging closer to her.

"Is that so?" she asked, her breathing becoming deeper and her voice slightly breathless, as she found herself moving instinctively towards him, their bodies so close that she could feel his breathing against his neck, his alluring scent consuming her.

"Oh yes" he breathed, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side as he leaned slightly closer to Regina, whose cheeks were flushed and pupils dilated. "I'm quite certain of it" he added, as Regina tilted her head towards his responsively, her eyelids flickering slightly, as he leaned forward and their lips met.

Regina's eyes closed as her lips met Robin's, and they shared a sweet, lingering kiss. Their lips gently parted and her eyes half opened, before she closed them once more and leaned closer to him, feeling her chest pressed against his as their lips met once more, the kiss deepening and becoming more passionate. The kiss quickly became sensual and heated, feeling almost intimate to Regina and Robin, whose formerly tentative explorations of each other's mouths increased exponentially, each of them feeling warm and unsteady. Neither of them were able to think or speak, and it was absolutely impossible for either of them to stop. Regina rose her hand to his face and drew her fingers lightly down his cheek, the kiss continuing as she did so, until she felt his hand upon her waist, gently encouraging her towards him. She hummed in response, before removing her hand from his cheek and drawing it up his side and onto the top of his back, pulling him towards her. She felt his taut muscles beneath his shirt, as his hand travelled from her waist to her lower back and pulled her closer against him, her hips connecting with his, causing her to moan lightly in response. Robin drew his other hand down her waist and onto her hip, holding her against him with both hands as the kiss continued. Regina ran her hand across Robin's back, holding him against her and pressing her body to his, her body tingling in anticipation as his hands explored her back. It was on when the shrill ringing of the school bell sounded that she broke the kiss and her eyes snapped open, as if she had become awoken from a trance.

Regina stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide and unblinking, as she removed her hands from him and took a couple of steps back, rising her fingers to her lips as she did so. Robin opened his eyes immediately in response, and instantly found himself feeling cold at the loss of her body against his. His eyes focused upon her as his deep breathing regained its usual rhythm, as he took a single step towards her.

"Regina-" he began, his voice gentle and slightly breathless, as he looked at her slightly confused expression.

At the mention of her name Regina's eyes rose to his face, and she found herself staring at him, taking in his flushed cheeks, deep breathing and slightly untucked shirt, and reality hit her with an almost physical force. What had she done?

"Regina" Robin repeated gently.

Regina blinked herself from her stupor and turned on the spot, walking back down the aisle between the desks and heading briskly towards the door. Robin took a couple of steps forwards and watched as she left the room, her departure immediately followed by the influx of third graders to their first period lesson. Robin sighed helplessly as the students took their seats, running his fingers across his tingling lips as he watched the figure of Regina Mills disappear down the corridor.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for the delay in updating, it's been one of those weeks! I hope you enjoy this chapter and, as always, if you have any questions/comments/requests, please do let me know** **J**

 **kneelbeforethequeen: Thank you for your comment. I completely agree, she should have gone to hospital. I was thinking about the nature of her injury when writing the chapter, and I kept writing that she was temporarily regaining consciousness in an attempt to alleviate some of the concerns regarding her health, but you're completely right, she should have gone to hospital. I'll try and keep things more accurate from a medical perspective from now on. Thank you for taking the time to comment, and I hope you enjoy future chapters** **J**

 **mina: Hi Mina, thank you for your kind words** **J** **I'm afraid I don't watch that show, but if you have any requests for this story or for another you'd like me to write please let me know, and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Thanks,**

 **HQ21**

The rest of the week passed quite quickly for both Robin and Regina, neither of whom had mentioned their kiss to anyone else, and had certainly not discussed it with each other. Regina avoided the humanities department for the majority of the week, and she and Robin only saw each other very briefly and on a handful of occasions. If they passed each other in the corridor or during dinner they would greet each other politely, exchange a few words and then be on their way. Robin wanted to engage Regina in conversation, even if it wasn't directly linked to the subject which lingered between them, which he felt needed to be addressed; but the painful formality in which she would address him forbade such a discussion. After each encounter with the principal Robin would reply kindly to her words before moving on, the questions and concerns growing in his mind, but the only thing that worried him more than the implications of their actions was the possibility of upsetting her. She clearly wasn't ready to discuss the matter, and he absolutely would not force her; he understood she needed some time to process what had happened, both personally and professionally, and he respected that. Regina could sense the disappointment in his eyes, which he tried so desperately to conceal, and her guilt began to consume her.

The more Regina found herself thinking about the kiss they shared the less she was able to understand it. She didn't know how it happened or who initiated it, or what it meant. All she knew was that the feeling of her body pressed against his, his hands upon her waist, his lips on hers, made her heart race and a combination of excitement and exhilaration flow through her veins. She thought about him a lot that week, and the moment they shared in his classroom, and how it made her feel transcendent, adored and completely at peace. Since the event, and due to her skilful avoidance of him and his department, she found herself missing him. And this, combined with how she felt during their illicit encounter, terrified her. And so, in an attempt to distract herself, Regina threw herself into her work that week, more so than usual. After having overseen the renovations being made to the drama department and sports facilities on Tuesday, Regina's grooms came to her office and informed her that they had found nightshade in the stables, which Rocinante must have found whilst being exercised, and consumed a toxic amount. She immediately ordered that the school grounds were searched and all of this plants, as well as other ones toxic to horses, were destroyed. She spent much of Wednesday overseeing that particular issue which (thankfully) meant that she spent the majority of the day away from the school, and away from a particular teacher. She spent the rest of Wednesday shut away in her office where she was not disturbed. She had almost found herself feeling slightly calmer about the whole situation, and she finally felt as though she could breathe. But this was only temporary, and was set to change dramatically on the following day.

As was their custom, Tink went to Regina's for breakfast on Thursday morning, where they shared coffee and croissants and caught up with each other properly. Regina did not dare mention the subject of the kiss she shared with Robin, and replied in a subtle and non-committal manner whenever Tink or Henry casually mentioned his name; the principal's son appeared to think very highly of Mr Locksley, and spoke of him in an animated and admiring manner, completely oblivious to how uneasy it made his mother feel. But the principal's eyes glistened and her body tensed, and she could never quite meet the gaze of her friend. Tink became suspicious almost immediately, but with Henry present at the table, she could hardly broach the subject. At first she thought that it was linked to the conversation she and Regina had on Sunday about her confliction over her feelings for Robin Locksley, but the more she considered the past conversation and the principal's current demeanour, the more she began to realise that it was something more. Whatever was concerning her was something that she would talk to Regina about, and she resolved that she would go to her office during the morning break. Something was bothering her, she could tell. And it was very clear that it had something to do with a certain history teacher. _Perhaps she took my advice, perhaps they did talk_ Tink thought, as Regina changed the subject yet again and began asking Henry about his French homework. _I wonder what could have happened…_

The morning passed agonisingly slowly for Regina, who was once more overwhelmed with paperwork. There were further issues with some books she had ordered, various correspondence from anxious parents, and a ridiculous amount of paperwork to deal with regarding Miss Gardner's upcoming school trip. She vowed to get all of the work done by the end of the day to free up Friday for the school's sports day, which was a Mills' Academy Tradition. The students loved it as the teachers also took part, much to the dismay of the faculty, but to the great amusement to Regina who, as principal, could quite easily excuse herself from the day's activities. She smiled slightly to herself at the thought, before picking up the next stack of paperwork and reading through it with a sigh. She was almost grateful for the distraction when her door opened without a knock, which was an announcement of the entrant in itself.

"Good morning Tink" Regina stated, not lifting her eyes from her paperwork, as she scanned the third excruciatingly dull paragraph. "What can I do for you?" she asked, wondering why her friend would be visiting her now when they spoke just a couple hours earlier.

"That's pretty much what I was going to ask you" Tink stated in a calm and casual manner, turning her back to Regina as she poured herself and her friend a cup of coffee.

Regina looked up from her paperwork with a frown of confusion.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, perplexed.

"Something's bothering you" Tink stated simply, turning on the spot and carrying two steaming cups towards Regina. She placed a cup before Regina and held her own in her hands as she pulled up a chair on the other side of the principal's desk, sitting herself down and blowing on her coffee.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Regina returned in a low, calm manner, drawing the cup close to her and drawing it to her lips. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not" Tink stated, staring at Regina as she took a tentative sip of her coffee, before placing it gently down on the desk before her. "You're distracted and clearly upset, something's bothering you" she stated, watching as Regina continued to work, seemingly annoying her words. She inhaled deeply. "Henry tells me you've been swimming every night."

Regina rose her eyebrows and scoffed lightly.

"So you've been talking to Henry" she replied dryly.

"He's the son of my closest friend and a student in my class" Tink replied simply. "So he's kinda difficult to avoid." Regina ignored her. "You swim when you're stressed or upset" she added. Regina sighed.

"I have some bruising from the accident, swimming helps" she replied dismissively, her eyes not leaving her work. Tink tilted her head to the side slightly to consider her words. She suspected it was not a complete lie, but she knew that it wasn't the truth.

"That's not the only reason though, is it?" she asked, her eyes surveying her friend curiously and with concern. "Regina, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked tentatively.

A flash of emotion passed over Regina's eyes, and her composure was fractured for just a fracture of a moment. She quickly composed herself and shook her head dismissively.

"Besides your frequent interrogations?" she asked sarcastically, before taking another sip.

"I'd hardly call it an interrogation" Tink returned, thinking back to the conversation she and Regina had on Sunday night. "And for the record, I was right on that occasion" she stated, as Regina stared up at her with an annoyed expression. "If you recall" she added.

"There's a first time for everything" she replied in a low voice, before placing the coffee down and picking up her pen, flicking through the papers before her but not actually being able to pay any attention to them. She had to reread the first two lines of paragraph three times and they still made no sense to her. Tink rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Regina, please" she stated calmly, as the principal turned her pen over in her hand. "Talk to me."

"I am talking to you" Regina replied distractedly.

"You know what I mean" Tink continued.

"Actually, no, Tink, I don't" Regina replied, annoyance entering her tone as she lifted her head and faced her friend with a defiant expression. "I don't know what you mean and I don't know what you're trying to do." The situation was difficult enough for Regina to understand, and she felt embarrassed and ashamed of her conduct; her guilt hardly needed an audience.

"I am trying to help you" Tink replied gently. "But I can't do that if you don't tell me what the problem is."

"Don't patronise me" Regina replied in a low tone, casting her eyes back to her paperwork and trying desperately to take some of the information in, anything to distract herself.

"I would never patronise you, Regina. I love you too much" she replied gently, causing her friend to relax slightly, a guilty expression washing over her features as she looked up at her with a confused stare. "But I do know when something is wrong, and I want to help you" she explained, watching as her friend stared deep into her eyes, her composure fracturing, her resolve almost breaking. "It's Robin, isn't it?" she asked gently, watching as Regina inhaled sharply and pressed her lips together, before averting her eyes for a moment. "Did you talk to him?" she asked gently.

There was brief silence before Regina nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Yes" she stated in a low voice, twirling her pen around her fingers as she stared at the table, before looking up to face Tink directly.

"What happened?" Tink asked, concern in her voice. "Did you tell him how you felt?"

"No, I… we…" Regina stammered, before closing her eyes and inhaling in frustration. Tink's expression softened.

"Regina, it's okay" she stated softly.

"No, it's not okay" Regina responded in a low, quiet voice. "It's very far from okay" she stated distractedly. Tink frowned in confusion.

"I don't understand" Tink stated, tilting her head to the side slightly as she spoke. "Regina-"

Tink's question was cut off by the shrill ringing of the bell, announcing the end of the morning break. As soon as the bell sounded Regina found herself recalling the same sound on Monday morning, before she opened her eyes and drew herself away from Robin Locksley, the memory causing panic and fear to almost completely overwhelm her. She inhaled shakily, tensed, and returned her attention to her paperwork.

"Regina" Tink repeated.

"Morning break's over, Tink" Regina replied coolly. "You should get to class" she added, before writing some comments in the border of the document before her.

Tink had the second graders now, and couldn't risk leaving them unattended for any period of time. And yet leaving the principal's office felt wrong, and incredibly difficult. She sighed and rose from her seat, her eyes remaining on her silent friend as she did so. She said goodbye and moved wordlessly towards the door, realising quickly that Regina would not (or could not) confide in her what happened between her and Robin. By the time she entered her classroom she knew precisely what she would have to do to help her friend.

As the door closed behind Tink Regina's hand stilled, and she dropped the fountain pen onto the table with a sigh, before closing her eyes and placing her head in her hand. She found herself considering, not for the first time since Monday, what she should do about the whole situation. It would be so simple to approach Mr Locksley and tell him the kiss was wrong and that it must be forgotten, but her mind could not justify either of those statements, nor could her heart. She groaned in annoyance as she rubbed her aching head, before sighing deeply and picking up her pen. She had work to do.

The next time the shrill bell sounded was to announce the end to the morning lessons and the beginning of lunch. As the bell sounded out Robin dismissed his class and began to tidy the books from their desks, carrying them to the nearby shelves. By the time he turned around and headed to the second row of desks he was slightly surprised to find a familiar face standing in the doorway.

"Tink" Robin stated, his surprise clear in his tone. "How can I help you?" he asked, the teacher's words echoing Regina's.

"Mr Locksley" Tink smiled politely, as she took a few steps into his room. "I hope I'm not interrupting, I'm sure you're probably keen to get to lunch…"

"You aren't interrupting" he replied pleasantly, as he continued to gather the books.

"Let me help you" she stated, making her way to the nearest row and collecting the books. Robin looked up at her with a look of interest.

"Thank you".

They gathered the books quickly and Tink followed him to the shelves, placing the books where he indicated as he looked down at her with interest. He remained silent throughout this time, keen to provide her with the opportunity to announce the reason for her call independently. He was not surprised when she did not provide such information immediately.

"So, what brings you to the humanities department?" he asked kindly, despite having a fairly good idea of the reason. "I take it you aren't here to discuss the Civil War" he stated knowingly, holding up one of the books and placing it on the shelf.

"Not exactly, no" she replied, before standing up tall besides him. "I'm here to talk about Regina" she admitted.

Robin nodded in understanding, his eyes scanning her face for signs of disapproval or annoyance, and he found none.

"She told you, I take it" he stated quietly, his tone tinged with guilt.

"On the contrary, she hasn't told me anything" Tink admitted, causing Robin to turn towards her with a confused expression. "I'm sorry for just coming by like this, and feel free to tell me that it's none of my business and to stay out of it" she continued, watching as Robin offered her a reassuring expression. "But I know something's bothering her, and she won't talk to me about it" she continued. "Not completely, at least." Robin sighed softly and nodded in understanding.

"She finds it difficult to open up, does she not?" he asked gently.

"That's an understatement" Tink stated with a raise of her eyebrows. Robin smiled. "She can try and conceal the cause, but not the affect" she continued, watching as Robin watched her attentively. "Look, I… I'm sorry for being so blunt, but… she likes you" Tink stated simply, watching as Robin stared at her with a doubtful expression. "She does, she really does, and that's why she's so afraid" she continued, speaking so quickly that Robin was unable to interrupt. "The last man she loved died in a tragic accident. He died in her arms" she added, watching as Robin's expression grew solemn, his eyes drifting to the side. "And ever since then she has shut herself away from the possibility of love. She didn't allow herself to experience it for so long, not until she adopted Henry, who she absolutely adores, and never since" she added, watching as Robin looked at her with an unreadable expression. "She is terrified of allowing herself to even entertain the idea that she could like someone, and that that person could like her in return" she continued. "And you do, don't you?" she asked, as Robin turned towards her with honest eyes. "Like her?" Robin nodded immediately in response.

"Greatly" he admitted, his tone low and sincere. "But I fear I may have made that too clear, and my forwardness has upset or offended her."

"What do you mean?" Tink asked, frowning in confusion as she spoke.

Robin looked into Tink's eyes and inhaled deeply, as he considered telling her what Regina had clearly neglected to. Tink clearly cared about Regina, and he knew they were close; if Regina was indeed as distressed as Tink made out, she needed support. And the only way she would be able to receive that would be if Robin revealed what happened between them, an event which made him feel guilty and deeply concerned for the woman he cared about. But regardless of how recounting the incident may make him feel, it was the best way he could assist Regina. He inhaled deeply and averted Tink's gaze.

"Regina came into my classroom shortly after the staff meeting on Monday" he began, lifting his eyes to find Tink looking at him kindly, her eyes encouraging him to continue. "We spoke for a short while and then, suddenly and quite unexpectedly, we kissed" he stated, raising his eyes to meet Tink's', whose eyes widened slightly in surprise. "I don't know how it happened, who initiated it, or…" he continued, trailing off as he thought of the kiss and the events leading up to it for the umpteenth time. "But the bell rang and Regina broke the kiss, and her eyes…" he stated absently, remembering the lost and frightened look their bore. "She looked terrified, upset" he stated, watching as Tink nodded in understanding. "She left before I had a chance to talk to her, and we have not discussed the matter since" he continued. "On the occasions we have seen each other, she seems nervous and upset. I fear that I have hurt her" he admitted solemnly, finding himself racked with guilt once more. "I honestly don't quite know how it happened, but I did not mean to pressurise or coerce her in any way, and I certainly did not intend to hurt her as I appear to have done."

"You haven't hurt her" Tink stated with conviction. "Robin, you have done absolutely nothing wrong" she continued, staring deep into his eyes as she spoke. "And from what Regina has told me, I really don't believe that the kiss was unreciprocated" she stated gently, causing Robin's eyes to widen and his lips to slightly part. "And that's why she's afraid" she continued. "Not because she doesn't want anything to happen, but because she does."

Robin stared at her blankly for a moment, and a silence fell between them.

"Are you quite certain?" Robin asked doubtfully, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "The last thing I want to do is cause her any pain or sadness."

"You haven't" Tink assured him, taking a step closer to him as she spoke. "Regina is not hurt she is afraid. Afraid of opening herself up to someone, of accepting that someone could possibly feel something for her" she continued. "When Henry was about eighteen months old he told Regina he loved her for the first time, and she couldn't make sense of it, she didn't understand" she explained. "That was the first time I saw her cry since Daniel died" she added. "She is not as strong and as confident as she appears, Robin. And the idea of being loved makes her feel vulnerable and afraid" she continued. "She didn't walk away from you because she felt angry by what happened or because she regretted it" she stated confidently. "She walked away because it was exactly what she wanted, and that terrifies her."

"I see" Robin stated in a low and gentle voice, before raising his head and meeting Tink's gaze. "So how do we help her?" Tink smiled.

"By talking to her" Tink stated, causing Robin to nod slowly in agreement.

"I do not wish to upset her, you understand" Robin stated. "And if what you say is the case, but she does not want to act upon it, I will absolutely respect that" he continued, and Tink believed him. "If she is too afraid or if she is not ready, then I will not try to convince her otherwise."

"I know" she responded, considering how similar Robin and Regina were in their logic and their rationalising. "Which is precisely why I am helping you." Robin relaxed visibly and offered her a small smile.

"Thank you" he stated sincerely.

"Believe me, you are very welcome" Tink smiled. "I haven't met someone with such a capacity to make Regina happy" she continued. "Beside Henry, of course."

"Of course" Robin agreed, before inhaling deeply. "So what do you suggest?"

"The pool" Tink responded simply. Robin stared at her with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's where Regina goes when she's worried or stressed, and she's been going there every night this week" she stated. "She'll be there this evening and she'll be there alone. There will be no people, no distractions, and she'll feel calm. It's perfect."

"Are you quite certain?" Robin asked doubtfully. "If the place truly is her sanctuary I would not wish to intrude, and I certainly don't want her to feel trapped."

"She feels trapped now" Tink replied simply. "She's trapped between her own self-doubt and self-condemnation" she continued. "She'll feel calm and relaxed at the pool, which will help her to open up to you" Tink explained. "Trust me."

"I do" Robin returned. "It's myself that I am doubtful of" he added candidly.

"It's your very self that she likes so much" Tink stated. "Just be that person, be honest, and talk to her" she continued. "She'll be at the pool from around six, go to her" she urged.

Robin watched her for a moment, her words and her confidence slowly breaking down his doubt and his questioning. The idea sounded so strange and so unusual, and yet, so very, very plausible.

"You are quite certain?" he asked gently.

"Yes" she replied with a reassuring smile. "Just be patient, and encourage her to open up to you, because she will" Tink continued. "From my conversations with her it's clear she wants to talk, she's just struggling with it at the moment" she explained. "But you can help her."

Robin watched Tink for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"I will" he stated with conviction.

The day passed quickly after that moment, and before he knew it Robin found himself taking Roland to his club after dinner, and then heading back to their rooms. He quickly changed and looked at himself in the mirror, wondering whether he was making the right decision. Each time he felt doubtful he remembered Tink's words and her confidence; she knows Regina better than anyone, and she would not suggest something that she felt would upset or distress her. He exhaled slowly and turned away from the mirror, heading out of his rooms and down the stairs. The corridors were dimly lit and virtually empty, save for a few students and the occasional staff member, who greeted Robin pleasantly as they met. He was dressed in sports attire and heading in the direction of the pool, so his intentions for the evening would hardly be questioned or commented upon in any great detail; not by anyone other than himself, at least.

As Robin walked across the grounds and towards the building beside the gym where the pool was, he found himself feeling waves of doubt and uncertainty once more, stronger than before, as he questioned whether he was making the right decision. Regina was clearly feeling conflicted over their encounter, and perhaps approaching her in such a manner would only cause her confusion to increase, or even cause her to become annoyed or angry. Robin dispelled this thought quickly, remembering Tink's words as he walked into the humid building, the scent of chlorine heavy in the air. He had resolved earlier that day to make it quite clear to Regina that whatever her decision was he would respect it, and he would not try to influence it in any way. He wasn't approaching her and raising the subject as an attempt to 'win her over', he simply wanted her to feel comfortable and unafraid. The thought of her shutting herself away in her office or distancing herself from those who cared about her pained him, and he was willing to do whatever it took to assist her. After all, her current predicament was entirely his fault.

Robin walked into the male changing rooms and shut his bag and shoes in a locker, shedding his gym pants to reveal his dark blue swimming shorts. He kept his shirt on and ran his hand across his forehead due to the humidity of the room, before closing the locker door firmly and taking a calming breath. He placed his hand upon the cool blue metal of the locker, his fingers drifting down it as he took a step back, before turning and heading in the direction of the main pool.

Robin walked through the changing room and stepped onto the cool tiles of the ground beside the large room containing the pool. He lingered by the entrance to the changing rooms for a moment as he considered the space before him, which he was yet to enter. The room was very large, which was understandable as the pool was Olympic sized. There was a main pool and two smaller pools to the immediate left, with a hot tub at the back and chairs around the room. The walls and ceiling were very high, and the wall to the far right was lined with tall glass windows overlooking the fields and woods. The sun was just setting, causing a deep orange glow to shine throughout the otherwise dim room, as the light danced upon the rippling water.

Before Robin stepped fully into the room he could see Regina in the pool. As Tink had stated, she was alone and she seemed perfectly calm. She was swimming lengths of the pool, her body turning beneath the water as her pale arms rose above it, the sound of the water moving against her body echoing in the silence. Robin stepped forward instinctively, his eyes upon the swimming figure, whose dark hair bobbed above the water as she reached the back of the pool, turned, and then began to swim back. She swam at a consistent yet leisurely speed, which he correctly suspected was due to her injury. Not wishing to startle her, he walked calmly into the room and headed directly forward, standing at the edge of the pool as Regina approached. She continued to swim forwards, her arms emerging from the water as she swam. Robin watched as, suddenly, Regina stopped. He frowned in confusion as she swam lower in the pool, before raising her arms and swimming up to the surface, facing him directly with wide, inquisitive eyes as water dripped down her face.

Regina inhaled deeply, recovering her breathing as she considered the sight of Robin Locksley standing before her. She frowned in confusion, wiping the water from her face and running her hand over her soaked hair. Robin remained silent for several moments, watching as Regina placed her feet on the bottom of the pool and stood up, her shoulders emerging from the water as she continued to stare at him. The light from the setting sun danced upon her body, bathing her in a pure and radiant light, making her appear almost ethereal. Her eyes were dark and defined by black (clearly waterproof) make up, and her lips were a deep shade of red. She was wearing a black bikini which complemented her figure perfectly, but Robin paid attention to it for only a moment, his eyes becoming fixed on hers.

"Robin?" she stated slightly breathlessly, use of his first name causing him to relax considerably; it was the first time she had referred to him as anything other than 'Mr Locksley' since Monday. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Good evening" he began pleasantly, his tone not betraying the nervousness or apprehension which he was experiencing in waves. "I hope you'll forgive the intrusion, I certainly didn't mean to alarm you" he continued.

Regina was silent for a moment, and considered him with a calm and inquisitive expression, as she stared up at him from the water.

"You didn't alarm me" she stated tentatively, lowering her gaze slightly. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No" he replied instinctively. "No, not at all" he continued, his gentle tone reassuring her. "I was just hoping that it would be possible for us to talk" he stated gently, watching as Regina inhaled deeply, a look of apprehension drifting across her eyes.

"Talk?" she repeated, looking up at him with a faux-calm expression. "About what?" she asked, her tone dropping slightly.

"About a subject which both of us have been shying away from for the past three days" Robin stated gently. Regina inhaled once more and lowered her eyes to the water. "But also, I came here to apologise" he stated, causing Regina to look up at him with a frown of confusion.

"Apologise?" she asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "What are you apologising for?" she asked, her heart sinking at the possibility that he regretted what had happened between them.

"For anything I may have done that has upset you or make you feel uncomfortable" he continued, watching as Regina tensed slightly as she watched him with a curious expression. "I hope you realise that doing so was certainly not my intention, far from it" he continued, watching as Regina looked up at him with emotive eyes. "What happened between us on Monday, I… I was not expecting and I did not plan it, and I certainly would not dream of attempting to coerce or-"

"Robin, stop" Regina stated, her voice kind yet authoritative, as he looked towards her expectantly. "You didn't coerce me into anything" she admitted. "What happened, I… I didn't plan either" she added. "But you have nothing to apologise for, you didn't do anything wrong" she stated with conviction. "And if anyone is going to apologise it should be me" she added guiltily, staring at the water before looking up into his eyes. "I shouldn't have just left like that, and I certainly shouldn't have avoided you as I have done" she continued. "But most importantly, I shouldn't have done anything which would make you feel that you did something wrong" she stated, her body relaxing as she spoke. "Robin, I'm sorry."

"Don't be" Robin explained. "I know this must be difficult for you" he added, watching as Regina looked at him with a questioning expression. "Tink and I…"

"Tink" Regina sighed. "Of course" she added, as everything fell into place in her mind, and his presence and knowledge of her itinerary made perfect sense. "Remind me to fire her" she joked, and Robin chuckled in response.

"She cares a great deal about you" Robin returned gently. "And so do I" he added, causing Regina to turn towards him with wide eyes. Robin inhaled sharply.

"You do?" she asked in surprise, incredulity present in her tone. Robin smiled at her reassuringly in response.

"Yes" he replied sincerely. "Very much" he added, watching as Regina stared up at him with a look of surprise mingled with amazement. "If you don't want to talk about what happened that is fine. And if you want to pretend it never happened, then that is fine too" he added gently, watching as Regina watched him with a solemn expression. "As I said, the last thing I would want to do is hurt you, or cause you any pain" he continued. "I did not come here to influence you regarding… us" he stated, the words sounding unusual when spoken out loud. "I came here to reassure you that whatever you want to happen, is fine" he stated kindly, punctuating his words with a small smile. "And if you don't know what you want to happen, that is also fine" he continued. "Whatever happens next, Regina, is your decision" he added calmly. "And I certainly wouldn't dream of making it for you."

Regina watched him silently for a moment, considering his words as the cool water soothed her aching body. She inhaled deeply and stared up at him. She stared deep into his eyes and felt herself relax beneath his gaze. He meant it. Every single word. She felt all the tenseness from her body melt away as she stood beneath him, their eyes upon each other, separated only by a few tiles and three feet of water.

"Would you like to come in?" Regina asked, her voice sounding more confident than she felt.

Robin stared at her for a moment, his eyes gazing into hers, as if he were considering if he had heard her correctly.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked. Regina's eyes drifted across his body and she nodded.

"You appear to be dressed for it" she commented dryly. "Just stick to your own lane."

"Of course" Robin stated gently, smiling slightly as he felt himself relax. Regina smiled too.

Robin placed his hands at the bottom of his white shirt and rose it over his body, tugging it over his head and casting it aside. He took a few steps forward into the light, which shone across his torso, highlighting the taut muscles which Regina's fingers had explored during the kiss. She lowered her eyes and felt her breath hitch in her throat as Robin eased himself into the pool, the sound of disturbed water echoing as he got into the lane beside her and waded so that they were standing beside each other in their respective lanes.

"Do you swim?" she asked casually.

"Not in years, I'm afraid" he admitted, his voice trembling slightly. "And now I remember why" he stated as he ran his hands across his muscular arms. "It's bloody cold" he stated as he turned towards her.

Regina laughed in response, her whole body relaxing and her face lighting up.

"You'll get used to it" she returned, turning towards him and taking a step closer. "The trick is to immerse yourself fully beneath the water. It helps your body adjust to the temperature."

"Fully?" he questioned, aghast.

"Fully" she stated simply. Robin stared at her for a moment before nodding, and then letting out a small sigh.

"Alright" he stated. "I trust you." Regina smiled wryly

"Wise choice" she stated, watching as Robin closed his eyes and pinched his nose, before bending his knees and immersing himself completely beneath the water.

After a couple of seconds Robin's head and torso emerged from the water, his hands rising to his face, wiping the water from his eyes and pressing his hair down. Regina suppressed a small laugh as she watched him adjust to the temperature and rub his eyes. She considered how calm she felt in his presence, how easy it was to be around him, and how comfortable she felt. She smiled.

"Better?" she asked, watching him with an impish grin.

"Wonderful" Robin responded, turning towards her with a smile.

Robin and Regina's eyes met for a few moments, the gaze as strong and as powerful as it had been before, and equally as difficult to break. In those moments they both felt a strong, indescribable and almost magnetic pull which existing between them, and was seemingly intent on drawing them close. Regina exhaled sharply.

"Have you ever swam lengths before?" she asked gently.

"Not since sixth grade" he confessed.

"What happened in sixth grade?" she asked curiously. Robin chuckled lightly at the memory.

"Little John and Will Scarlett thought it would be a laugh to throw me into a lake in the middle of winter" he stated, as Regina listened with interest. "I developed the flu and spent my Christmas beneath a blanket with several hot water bottles" he stated reflectively. "It's a miracle I didn't develop pneumonia."

"And yet you brought swimming trunks" she commented.

"Roland loves to swim" Robin explained. "And the little tyke is not quite big enough to throw me in."

"Well, I promise I won't throw you in" Regina stated reassuringly, earning a small smile from Robin.

"That's very kind, m'lady" he replied kindly, and she nodded.

"Seeing as we're on the subject of overcoming fears, how about we swim a few laps?" she asked. Robin turned towards her, wondering if this was also an invitation to continue their conversation. He was uncertain, and so decided to simply follow Regina's lead.

"Of course" he returned, watching as she got into position and began to swim.

Robin copied her actions, catching up with her quickly, and swimming beside her. They swam for a short while in relative silence, the sound of their breathing and the moving water penetrating the silence, until they reached the far end of the pool on the final lap, and Robin stopped for breath.

"Do you wanna take a break?" Regina asked breathlessly, as Robin ran his hand across his head and inhaled deeply.

"I'm quite alright" he breathed, before swimming back towards the front of the pool. After a few meters he paused, returning to an upright position and floating. He could hear the movement of water in the lane beside him, indicating that Regina was approaching.

"You need to rest" she stated gently, turning to face him directly. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Absolutely" he breathed. "I'm just not used to this" he explained.

"No" she stated, looking into his eyes as she spoke. "Me either" she added gently, her eyes slowly lowering from his. A comfortable silence fell between them for a few moments, until Regina turned back towards Robin with a slightly nervous expression. "You meant what you said before, didn't you?" she asked, watching as Robin looked at her expectantly. "About… about caring about me" she stated hesitantly, pressing her lips together and inhaling sharply as she spoke. "You meant it, you… you really did come here to make sure that I was okay."

"Of course" Robin stated, turning towards her and edging slightly closer to her. "Regina, the only reason I came here tonight was to ensure that you are alright, and to make sure that you know that you have a choice" he stated reassuringly. "And whichever decision you make I will support and respect, regardless of the consequences" he stated sincerely.

Regina watched him for a while, considering his words and expression, and knowing that he meant every word. She felt herself relax slightly beneath his gaze.

"And what about you?" she asked kindly, as Robin stared at her with a confused expression. "What is it that you want?"

Robin exhaled gently and swam across his lane towards her, stopping as he reached the edge of his lane, staring at her with a kind and sincere expression, as less than eight inches of water separated them.

"I want you to make a decision that you are comfortable with, and that will make you happy" he replied sincerely. "I want you to make the decision for you, not for anyone else."

"Not even for you?" she asked gently, staring at him with confusion, in awe at his selflessness. Perhaps he really did care for her. Her words were met with a reassuring smile from Robin, who shook his head gently.

"Especially not for me" Robin returned.

Regina stared at Robin for what felt like an eternity, her entire body feeling relaxed, her mind experiencing a moment of complete calmness and peace. The longer she stared at him the more she realised that he meant every single of word of what he said, and despite how hard she tried to, she couldn't understand why. Why he would feel this way, why he would be so selfless in his actions, and what she had done to deserve someone who cared about her so deeply and with such devotion. The only thing she did understand was that she was once more feeling that indescribable pull towards him, the almost gravitational or magnetic drawing of her body to his, and despite all the times she had fought it and won, this was not one of those occasions.

Regina moved her arms through the water and swam towards him, their bodies less than an inch apart as she reached him, their eyes remaining upon each other. Robin's eyes followed her movements curiously, and she watched as his chest rose and fell, his breathing audible, his pupils dilating, as she edged closer to him. Robin remained still and silent she approached him, placing her hand upon his cheek and caressing it with her warm fingers. She smiled up at him beneath the fading light, her eyes wide and shining and her features calm and serene, as she pushed herself against his chest, tilted her face up towards his, and their lips met.

The kiss was tentative at first, as gentle and as soft as the first one they shared. Her fingers drifted across his cheek and towards the back of his head, his soft wet hair between her fingers as she encouraged him towards her, deepening the sensual kiss. Robin had reacted tentatively to the kiss, but as soon as Regina drew him deeper into it he responded accordingly, and she felt his hands upon her waist in a familiar position, drawing her closer to him. She hummed in response, tilting her head to the side as the kiss continued, becoming more heated and almost desperate, as one of his hands ran up her side and reached her neck, cupping the back of her head as the kiss continued. His hand drifted across her waist and towards her lower back, gently encouraging her towards him, which she complied with. Regina pressed herself against him, causing him to moan lightly into her mouth, breathing against her raggedly as ran her hand up his back and stroked his soft skin, pushing herself against him. Due to their relative weightlessness beneath the water, such movements were easy and seemingly effortless, but as the kiss became passionate, exploring each other's mouths and bodies completely, the instability of their current position became apparent to them both. Regina and Robin broke the kiss breathlessly for a moment, as she ran her fingertips across his cheek, their foreheads pressed together, their deep and desperate breath hot upon each other's skin. They needed to be closer to each other, much closer. Regina looked up at Robin and their desires were conveyed within a glance.

Regina felt Robin lower his hands to her waist, pulling her against him and wrapping her legs across his hips, their bodies pressed tightly together, as he carried her towards the edge of the pool, pressing her gently against it. Regina felt the cold, smooth tiles upon her back, as she ran her hands up Robin's torso, stroking his skin and exploring his neck a face, before pulling him towards her for another kiss. The kiss continued as before, with such passion and intensity that their breathing rates increased and their hearts raced in their chests, the sensual nature of the kiss causing their bodies to tingle with anticipation and their limbs to physically weaken. Despite their proximity Regina yearned to be closer to him still, and she wrapped her legs tighter around him, crossing them around his waist and pulling him towards her, causing his groin to slam into hers. She moaned as she drew him closer to her, encouraging the motion, as her hips ground into his. Robin moaned in response, pressing his body against hers and moving against her, as he planted one hand on the cold tiles on the edge of the pool and the other upon her cheek. He stroked her hair and deepened the kiss as their bodies moved against each other, as Regina felt herself become very hot, trembling against him in anticipation as he pressed her harder against the edge of the pool, causing her to pull him forcefully towards her, his hips slamming into hers once more. He moaned against her mouth and broke the kiss breathlessly, trailing kisses across her cheek and towards the cut by her ear, which he kissed with sweet tenderness. Regina moaned at the gesture, pulling his head against her and exploring his hair with her fingers, as he continued to grind his hips against hers. Regina tilted her head back and closed her eyes, her whole body trembling as she moaned in response, pulling him closer to her.

From the viewing gallery twenty feet above the pool stood the figure of Zelena, who stared down at Robin and Regina, a cruel smile widening across her face.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Good evening! Thanks for continuing to read the fic, I hope you're enjoying it. Things are going to start progressing now, and the identities of Regina and Henry are going to become clearer in the coming chapters. First I wanted to develop Robin and Regina's relationship a little more, so please let me know what you think, and if you have any requests/criticism/prompts do let me know** **J**

 **Thanks,**

 **HQ21**

On Friday morning Regina headed to her office early, spending some time working at her desk before the start of the school day. The school sports' day was to be held that day, meaning she would have to ensure she was caught up with her work ahead of the weekend. Although Regina worked almost solidly for two hours, she found that she got much less done than she had anticipated, as memories of the night she spent with Robin played over and over again in her mind. It was so surreal, so exciting and so incredibly divine. She had never felt so cared for and so cherished, so loved. They'd been in the pool for almost an hour before showering together and getting dressed. He walked her to her apartment and kissed her sweetly before departing, whispering his goodbyes as they stood together in the threshold of her home, that bright smile upon his lips as he gazed at her with those beautiful eyes. Regina smiled softly at the memories of the previous night, which would remain with her forever. If she closed her eyes and cleared her mind of all thoughts and fears and concerns, she would swear that she could still feel his hands on her body, his breath upon her skin, his body pressed tightly against hers as they-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She inhaled sharply and opened her eyes, before picking up the receiver and staring at the caller ID.

"Good morning Katherine" she greeted pleasantly, her eyes flickering towards the time on her laptop. "You're early" she commented.

"Good morning, Principal Mills" the secretary returned. "Mr Locksley is here to see you. He would like to discuss his role in the school's sports day."

Regina smiled in response to the statement, her eyes drifting towards the door as excitement built up within her.

"Of course" she stated, her tone formal and professional. "Please send him in" she stated, rising from her seat and placing the receiver down.

Regina smoothed down her silk blouse as she walked across her office and towards her the door, reaching it just as the sound of three confident taps resounded throughout the room. She inhaled deeply and her eyes grew wide with anticipation, as she opened the door and faced the handsome man before her with an unreadable expression.

"Principal Mills" Robin greeted pleasantly, meeting her eyes with his own. She ran her eyes across his body briefly and noticed the black shorts and white shirt, which were quite different from his usual attire. As she had discovered last night, sportswear suited him. Very, _very_ much.

"Mr Locksley" Regina returned, her tone gentle yet professional. She drew the door open and stood aside to allow him to enter. "Please" she stated, gesturing to the inside of the room with her free hand.

"Thank you" he responded, stepping into the room and facing the bookcase behind her.

Regina smiled politely at Katherine as she closed the door behind her guest, before turning on the spot and facing him directly. He was facing her and smiling, causing her previously formal demeanour to fade away completely, as a broad smile lit up her face. She stepped forward instinctively and he copied the action, placing one hand upon her cheek and the other on her hip, as she leaned up towards him and their lips met.

The kiss they shared was deep and intimate, and free from the tentative nature of the ones they shared initially. Following their discussion the night before, and their subsequent encounter in the pool, Robin and Regina kissed without restriction or wariness. They had explored every inch of each other the night before, and they now felt indescribably comfortable in each other's company, and the doubt and fear which once plagued Regina had disappeared almost completely. Being with him, in every sense of the word, felt right; irrefutably and indescribably so. The calmness his presence had upon her, the feel of his body upon hers, the softness of his touches and caresses, made her feel transcendent. As she and Robin finally broke their kiss, and that eager hands rested upon the waists of the other as they paused their keen explorations, she opened her eyes and gazed into his, considering the affect this remarkable man had upon her. And for a moment, she almost found herself forgetting about a very different man, the one who posed a threat to the safety of her son and those she cared about deeply. Her expression sobered slightly and Robin, instantly sensing the change, placed his hand upon her cheek and brushed her hair behind her ear, the gesture causing the tension in her body to lessen as she looked up at him with bright eyes.

"What is it?" he asked gently, as he ran his thumb lightly down her cheek. Regina smiled in response; a simple, disarming smile.

"Nothing" she breathed, leaning back towards him and kissing his lips. "Nothing" she repeated, as he stared down at her. She was lying, clearly. But he wouldn't push her. "You know exactly what your role is in the school sports day" she stated, her voice adopting a deep, sultry tone as she stared up at him with a teasing expression. "So why exactly did you come here this morning, Mr Locksley?" Robin smirked.

"So I could do this" he stated in a low tone which made her quiver.

Before Regina could react Robin had placed his hands upon her hips and pressed her against the wall, pushing his body against hers as he ran his hand through her hair, guiding her into a sensual kiss which rendered them both breathless. Regina moaned as she pulled him against him, her hands running up his back and resting on his shoulder blades, as she felt his tense muscles beneath his hands. She continued to kiss him passionately, angling her head to the side and deepening the kiss, causing him to groan as his hips slammed into hers. After a short while Regina broke the kiss breathlessly, and looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Is that really what you came here for?" she asked. Robin smiled in response.

"Not exactly, no" he responded, his voice unsteady and slightly breathless. Regina looked up at him expectantly. "I hoped that I would be able to speak with you before your secretary arrived, but it appears she's quite keen" he stated. Regina rose her eyebrows in response.

"Apparently she's not the only one" she responded in a low, husky tone. Robin suppressed a smile.

"Despite what you may believe, Ms Mills, the reason I came here this morning were entirely innocent, I assure you" he added, as Regina rose her eyebrows and indicated for him to continue. "I was hoping that you might join me for dinner this evening." Regina smiled in response, her entire body relaxing against his. His hands were on her hips and her body was pressed against hers. She wished they could stay there for an eternity.

"And that's an innocent offer, is it?" she asked.

"Of course" Robin returned, feigning shock. Regina smiled once more and lowered her eyes from his. Somehow dinner with him seemed almost too intimate, and the prospect frightened her. "As much as I enjoyed last night" he stated, moving his hands from her hips to her waist as they both smiled at the memory, "and as much as I am enjoying this, right now" he purred, causing her to exhale deeply and turn towards him. "I would like to do this properly" he stated sincerely, watching as Regina stared at him with an unreadable expression. "I want to show you that my interest in you is not simply physical" he continued, watching as her cheeks flushed slightly. He drew his fingers lightly across her cheek. "I adore everything about you" he stated candidly. Regina rose her eyes to meet his and stared at him for a moment. And for some reason she found herself believing him. Completely and without reservation. Regina nodded.

"Okay" she stated gently, a slightly nervousness entering her tone.

"Okay?" Robin returned, trying to ensure that it was what she truly wanted.

"Yes" she smiled. "Yes, I would love to have dinner with you." Robin's smile widened and his eyes shone.

"Thank you" he stated, before leaning in and kissing her gently on the cheek. She inhaled a shaky breath at the contact, finding her body feeling flushed and tingly, yearning for more. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as Robin stepped back, before opening her eyes and facing him directly.

"So what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Food, wine, conversation-"

"You know what I mean" she interjected.

"I do" he responded simply, staring down at the look of confusion on her face, her adorable pout, her narrowed eyes. "It's a surprise" he whispered.

"A surprise" she repeated.

"Indeed" he stated. "But I promise you, it will be worth it" he smiled. And she didn't doubt it. Not for a second. Regina ran her hand across his forearm and towards the hand which was resting upon her cheek.

"Fine" she returned, lacing her fingers through his and entwining their hands, which she drew from her face and to her side. "What time were you thinking?" she asked. "Or is that a surprise too?" Robin smiled and his expression softened.

"How about I pick you up from your apartment at around seven" he asked, his tone soft and reassuring, as Regina felt herself weaken beneath his touch. "Would that give you enough time to get ready after your day?"

"Yes" she replied instantly. "I can ask Tink to watch Henry" she stated. "Would you like me to ask if she can look after Roland too?"

"Thank you, but Roland is quite looking forward to an evening with his uncle Killian" he returned. "He's grown quite fond of him" he continued, watching as Regina smiled in response. "He likes him almost as much as he likes you" he added, watching as her eyes rose to meet his. "But not quite, of course."

"Of course" Regina repeated. "It's probably a good idea for the boys to have separate sitters" she stated gently as she looked into his eyes. "Otherwise they'd both have lots of questions."

"Indeed they would" Robin returned, his eyes meeting her nervous ones with a reassuring expression. "Questions which we need to answer ourselves before we're able to explain them to someone else."

"Exactly" Regina returned, relieved. She was worried he'd take her remark as an insult, which it was not. "I don't want to confuse them."

"And we shan't" he reassured her, stroking her arm as he spoke. His eyes drifted to the side and he caught sight of a gym bag upon a chair. "You're taking part in the day's activities, I see?" Regina snorted.

"Hardly" she returned. "Whilst I will be dressed the part I'll be observing only." Robin frowned in confusion.

"Isn't there a series of teachers' events at the end?" he asked. "I heard it was tradition."

"Indeed it is, Mr Locksley" she returned, her tone semi-formal. "A tradition which I myself started" she added, watching as he rose an eyebrow in response. "One of the many perks of being the principal is that I am able to excuse myself from the events." Robin tilted his head to the side slightly and considered her with a kind expression.

"And why would you wish to do that?" he asked gently.

"I wouldn't want to show anyone up" she returned dismissively.

"Heaven forbid" Robin returned with a chuckle. Regina smiled. "I should let you get ready" he added, watching as she turned from him to a clock on the wall, and her eyes widened in surprise. "I'll see you out there" he added.

"Yes" Regina responded absently, as she looked down at her own watch. "Yes, you will."

Just as Robin was about to leave he took a step closer to Regina, who turned towards him in response, just as his hand reached her face and they leaned towards one another, their lips meeting once more. They exchanged a deep, lingering kiss which neither wanted to end, before Robin uttered some breathless words of goodbye and left her office. Regina remained standing still for a moment, the taste of him still upon her lips, as she turned towards the closed door. She felt her entire body relax at the memory of their conversation, and a small smile played on her face. She glanced at her watch once more before heading towards her gym bag and laying out her sports clothes. She had to be on the field in ten minutes, and her uncharacteristic lateness would attract attention if she did not leave soon; and her gossipy secretary would not help matters. With that in mind Regina changed quickly, securing her hair into a high ponytail and walked briskly onto the field.

Regina met Dr Hopper, Mr Hook, Tink, Robin and Miss Gardner, who were already at the field with the eager classes. The other teachers brought their classes shortly afterwards, and once everyone was assembled Regina gave a brief speech of welcome, explaining to the new students what would be happening that day. She explained that refreshments were already set up on tables upon the field (which were tended to be Granny and Ruby), and that if anyone felt unwell they should tell a teacher straight away. Her speech was informative and considerate, and the students listened to her attentively as she spoke. Some of the newer students had not met her before, and they seemed slightly nervous of her, but she quickly put them at their ease. There was an applause at the end of her speech, as she announced the beginning of the sports day.

The sports day began with the students and some of the teachers running a couple laps of the field, which Regina and Tink observed. Regina and Tink chatted briefly, and the principal expertly avoided the subject of the night she shared with Robin. She asked if Tink could take care of Henry for the evening to allow her to deal with some 'unfinished business', which Tink took to mean work. She agreed instantly, and appeared to be unsuspicious; she certainly didn't question Regina about it, and for that she was grateful. After their conversation they remained in a comfortable silence. Regina draped one arm across her stomach and played with her necklace as she watched Henry run confidently at the front, just a few feet away from Robin. Tink smiled.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked.

Regina sighed and continued to turn the necklace around in her hand.

"Of my son doing so well?" she returned, her eyes not leaving Henry. "Absolutely." Tink smirked.

"I take it you won't compete this year either?" Tink asked.

"Why break with tradition?" Regina replied distractedly.

"Regina, you used to love track in high school. And I would love to run with you again" she stated gently. "Won't you run just this once?"

Regina's fingers fell from her necklace and she turned towards Tink. They'd been on the track team together at high school and had led their team to victory. She used to adore running, and would go with Tink every morning before class. It was a hobby she continued after she graduated high school and through college, and it became a firm and almost religious part of her routine. Until the morning Daniel died. She had been running slightly earlier than usual and for longer, as she was trying to get into shape for an upcoming race, meaning that she got home after Daniel left for his morning class. It was only by chance that she listened to the answerphone message before jumping into the shower that day, the one from the hospital explaining that he'd been in a car accident. She'd rushed to the hospital and spent his final hours with him, but it scarred her deeply, and she found herself unable to run afterwards. After he died she went straight to Tink's apartment, her white running top saturated with blood, her face pale and ashen and stained with tears. She couldn't talk for almost thirty minutes, and after Tink realised she was unhurt and manage to coax some words of explanation out of Regina, the distressed woman's eyes befell her blood-stained shirt. Tink would never forget how Regina screamed as she stood up, tearing the bloody garment from her body and hurling it across the room, before collapsing against her friend and crying hysterically. The blood stained far deeper than her clothes. She hadn't run since.

"You found the courage to swim again, Regina" Tink reminded her gently, watching as her friend's eyes slowly travelled to meet her own. "And you could run again too" she continued, offering her a small reassuring smile as they both turned towards the approaching runners. "You just need to find something to run for" she added lightly, as Henry broke away from the others and headed towards his mother with a smile.

"Well done, sweetheart" Regina beamed, recovering herself the moment she saw her son, and rubbing his arm as she looked down at him. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah" he returned, looking up at his mother as she spoke. He wouldn't tell her that he'd enjoy it more if she ran with him. It didn't work before, it wouldn't now. And she always looked so sad when he asked her. "What about you?"

"Your mother is thoroughly enjoying herself" Tink smiled, causing Regina to turn towards her with a glare.

"Huh?" Henry asked, looking up at his mother with confusion.

"Ignore her, dear. She's trying to be funny" Regina stated, causing her son to smile. "Sweetheart, can I ask you something?" she asked as she reached into her bag.

"Sure" Henry stated, as his mother handed him a bottle of water.

"Would you mind if Tink came over to watch you tonight? I have some things to catch up on and won't be back until late" she explained.

"Okay" he replied instantly, turning his attention towards Tink. "Can we please watch the last film?"

"Of course we can" Tink smiled. Henry beamed in response, and Regina found herself feeling instantly calmer. She smiled at her son and cast a furtive glance towards Robin Locksley, who was offering his son some juice as they interacted. Regina was very much looking forward to her evening.

The rest of the morning passed relatively quickly, with medals being awarded, snacks being shared and a refreshingly low amount of injuries being sustained. The day was warm and a light breeze cooled the students, who slowly began to feel weary from the day's activities. Before long it was time for the students' favourite part of the Mills' Academy sports day: the teachers' races. All but three or four teachers competed, and Regina watched as everyone got into place, as Robin and Zelena headed towards the start point. Before Robin reached his mark he turned on the spot and looked directly at Regina, before walking towards her. Regina stared at him with a confused expression.

"Is everything okay, Mr Locksley?" she asked.

"Oh yes, thank you" he replied politely, as he stood before her. "I was just wondering if you would care to join us?" he asked. Regina rose an eyebrow. "I realise that it isn't something you normally participate in, and I promise that I will only ask once" he added kindly. Regina sighed.

"Thank you, Mr Locksley, but I think I'll stay here."

"Please, mom" Henry stated, causing her to turn towards him with a surprise expression. "You used to love track in school, I remember you telling me" he stated. "And Mr Hook has been telling everyone that he's gonna win again" Henry stated in a hushed tone.

"Again?" Robin asked.

"Hook always wins" Regina replied in a low tone.

"I see" Robin returned, his eyes meeting Regina's as he turned towards her. "Then perhaps we should break a few traditions" he stated, taking a step backwards in an attempt to draw her towards the start line. Regina scoffed, and Tink watched the exchange with interest.

"No" she replied.

"Not afraid of losing are you, Principal Mills?" he returned teasingly. Regina rose her eyebrows.

"Hardly."

"Come on mom, please. I know you can beat him" Henry stated, tugging at her arm as he spoke.

"Sweetheart, it isn't about winning or losing, I told you that" she stated gently. "It's about fun."

"Indeed it is" Robin returned, watching Regina for a moment. "But it's not everyone's idea of fun, Henry" he added gently. "And I'd wager your mother is an excellent umpire" he continued, smiling at her kindly. "I'll see you both at the finish line" he stated, before turning on the spot and heading back towards his position, as the remaining teachers got into place.

"Good luck, Mr Locksley!" Henry yelled, as he stepped beside his mother. Regina watched as Henry's expression changed slightly, and she frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked kindly, causing her son to turn towards her.

"Oh, nothing" he stated dismissively, as Regina turned to the side and faced him directly, causing him to look up at her. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Regina frowned.

"What?" she asked gently.

"The grooms said that you said we aren't going riding this weekend, and you've been swimming a lot, and you have a really big bruise right there" Henry stated, indicating towards his mother's side. Regina's eyes widened in surprise; she didn't know that he had seen her injury, and she had no idea that he was so worried. "Are you hurt? Is that why you can't run? Or ride?"

"No, sweetheart" Regina stated sincerely, as she crouched before her son, who stared at her with a doubtful expression. The thought of him being so worried about her filled her with guilt. She never ran in these races, but the fact that she had injured herself so recently was still clearly playing on his mind. Regina inhaled sharply and pressed her hands to her thighs, pushing herself into a standing position. "And I'll prove it to you" she stated, turning on the spot and heading towards the start line.

Tink took a step closer to Henry and watched with surprise as Regina approached the start line, standing in the only free spot available: between Robin and Miss Gardner. As soon as she took up her position she felt her nervousness return to her, but as she glanced back towards her son she pushed it aside completely, and faced forward once more.

"Principal Mills" Robin stated, surprise clear in his tone. "Whatever changed your mind?" he asked with a smile.

"My son" she returned simply, before turning towards Dr Hopper, who was counting down from three.

Regina took up her position and prepared herself to run, the memories of her track days returning to her as she smelled the freshly cut grass and felt the wind on her face. As Dr Hopper yelled 'go!' Regina flew from her position and sprinted forward, soon overtaking the other runners, before she was running between Robin and Hook, who stared at her in amazement. She ignored everything and everyone around her, the high pitched cheers and words of encouragement simply forming background noise, as she ran around the circuit and back towards the starting position. Regina flew across the finish line and was followed by Hook, Robin, Zelena and the others. She bent forward and put her hands on her legs as she took in several deep breaths of air; whilst she was physically fit she had not been running in over a decade, and her body was clearly not used to such exertion. The sounds of cheering increased and Regina pushed herself into a standing position, as the familiar voice of her son drew her attention to her left.

"Mom, you did it!" he yelled, his broad smile causing her to smile back at him instinctively. "You won!" Regina suppressed a small smile.

"I suppose I did" she returned, glancing across at an exhausted looking Hook and an equally red-faced Robin, who smiled towards her.

"Congratulations" he stated breathlessly, as his own son ran across the track and launched himself at his father.

"Thank you" Regina returned gently, as the realisation of what she had just accomplished dawned upon her; and she did not mean winning the race.

"Well done, Principal Mills!" stated Dr Hopper as he approached her. Before she could turn to face him she felt a ribbon across her neck and cold metal upon her chest, as the gold medal was put over her head. "You broke the school record for fastest time" he added.

"Way to go, mom!" Henry smiled, and Regina laughed in response, running her hand through his hair.

"A very worthy victory, m'lady" stated Robin as he approached her. "Please accept my sincere congratulations" he added, extending his hand to her. Regina considered him for a moment before reaching for his hand and shaking it confidently in response.

"Thank you, Mr Locksley" she returned with a smile, which the red-faced history teacher returned.

"You'll have to give us the opportunity of a rematch some time" Robin smiled. Regina laughed.

"Perhaps" she stated, as she slowly removed her hand from his.

Zelena walked from the track and grabbed a bottle of water from a nearby table, taking several swigs as she watched the exchange between Robin and Regina. As she watched the principal smile at the teacher before her her eyes widened and her hand trembled slightly with anger, causing her to grip the bottle with incredible strength, the sound of crunching plastic drawing her from her thoughts.

The students remained on the field for another thirty minutes ago until Regina drew their attention towards her and announced that afternoon lessons would be suspended, and that their weekend could begin early. The announcement was met with loud cheers and clapping (from both students and staff alike), as friends found each other in the crowds and headed in various directions. Regina spent some time talking to various members of staff, exchanging some words with her son and then heading back into the main building with Tink.

"Something happened last night, didn't it?" Tink asked gently.

"I'm sorry?" Regina returned, feeling her stomach clench at the question. Was it that obvious? Had other people noticed? Had Henry?

"Between you and Robin" she stated in a hushed tone, as Regina looked around her, reassuring herself that no one else was present. Regina was silent as she led the way into the school. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I won't push you."

"That'd be a first" Regina returned in a low voice as she headed back towards her office.

"But if you want to talk about it" she continued. "I'm here" she added. "And thanks to my favourite employer, my afternoon is now free."

Regina suppressed a small smile as she approached her office. In truth she did want to talk to Tink about what had happened between her and Robin, and her confidante knew this. She opened the main door and greeted Katherine, removing the tie from her hair and running her fingers through her dark tresses, as she led Tink towards her own inner sanctuary. Tink closed the door behind them and sat upon the couch, where Regina joined her after a few moments of consideration, before telling her (almost) everything about the night before.

After Tink left Regina remained in her office for several hours, desperate to catch up on her paperwork ahead of the weekend. She wanted to arrange something special to do with her son over the weekend, as he was clearly concerned about her, and she wished to allay his fears. She had considered cancelling her night with Robin because of this, but Tink convinced her not to, explaining that Henry would open up to her when they hung out that night, and that would help them to help him. Regina agreed, knowing Tink was right. She and Henry always had had a special bond. Regina glanced at the clock in the bottom right hand side of her laptop and found it was almost 5pm, meaning she had less than two hours to get everything else sorted and prepare herself for her dinner with Robin. She found herself feeling butterflies once more. Just as she was about to turn her laptop off she received a new email from Emma Swan, which she opened immediately.

Her eyes scanned the email with interest, widening in a combination of surprise and relief at the contents, which she read twice to ensure that she had not misunderstood it. The trial was being brought forward to four weeks' from now. She smiled. It was almost over. In just over a month he would be locked up far away for the rest of his miserable existence, and he would not be able to lay a finger on Henry. Relief washed over her at the news, and she found herself trembling. However, after a few moments her smile fell and that familiar, sickening worry befell her, as she considered the affect the incarceration of the deplorable man would have on her life and her son's. He would be reunited with Emma, the mother he had never met, whose existence he knew about. When it was over, when he was safe, would she lose him? Forever? _No_ , she assured herself, _Emma wouldn't do that, we've talked about that several times_. But now their hypothetical conversation which had been dragging on for ten years was acquiring solid foundations and an almost physical form. Regina's body felt weak and she felt almost faint, as her fingertips hovered over the keyboard, before typing her response. Regardless of the affect this would have upon her, Henry would be safe, and he would always be loved. And his safety and well-being was something she would give absolutely anything to ensure. Even if that meant that he could no longer be with her.

Regina considered how the upcoming trial would increase his interests in her son, and possibly cause him to act drastically in order to find him. She inhaled deeply and sent the response, before shutting down her laptop and reaching for her phone, and dialling Tink's number. Her friend answered the phone and agreed to meet Regina in her office, where they discussed the matter fully. Regina was trembling and looked terrified, and Tink did her best to reassure her, assuring her that no one would take Henry from her, not him and certainly not Emma. They would figure something out between them, between all of them, and everything was going to be okay. The main thing was that Henry would be safe, and so would the others, so would she. That was what she needed to focus on. And that was why it was perfectly fine for her to go ahead with her date that night. Regina disagreed, and Tink had to hold down the hang up button on Regina's phone to prevent her from cancelling on Robin at the last minute.

"My son needs me" Regina stated, her eyes ablaze and her body trembling.

"Your son has you" Tink stated reassuringly, holding Regina's hands before her and looking up at her with wise eyes. "He is safe, and I will keep him so" she continued. "We've done it for over ten years, and we will continue to do it for as long as it takes" she added. "Regina, it's almost over" she enthused. "And I promise you, you will not lose your son" she stated with conviction. "No one will take him away from you."

"It's not about me" Regina countered. "It's about Henry" she stated. "I haven't been able to tell him much about Emma, but I made sure that he knows what a good person she is, and how much she loves him" she continued. "I want him to know her" she stated. "He deserves to" she added with conviction. "And so does she."

"And they will know each other" Tink returned gently. "She is his birth mother and she does love him" she continued. "But you are his mother too" she stated. "You kept that child safe when the risk to him was so great. You protected him and cared for him and made sure he was surrounded by love" she stated, watching as Regina's eyes welled up and she was unable to meet her gaze. She squeezed her hands slightly tighter. "Nothing will ever change that" she smiled. "You are his mother."

Regina inhaled shakily and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes as she considered Tink's words. She was right. Of course she was right.

"Now come on, Cinderella" she stated, earning a small laugh from Regina, as she wrapped an arm across her back and led her from her office. "Let's get you ready for your ball."

In a room not too far away from Regina's office Zelena Gardner accepted a call from an irate Mr Gold, who was pacing his cell in federal prison in rage.

 _"We have less than four weeks before the trial begins" Gold spat. "The security will be increased, I could be moved to a different prison, and the guards I have bribed will no longer be with me" he added. "We are running out of time."_

"I know" Zelena retuned in annoyance. "Don't you think I'm trying?" she added, rubbing her head with her hand as she paced her own rooms. "I thought I'd get her with the horse, but she somehow managed to survive it!"

 _"The horse idea was flawed, Zelena. Deeply flawed" Gold stated in a sinister tone. "You must try harder."_

"I am trying!" she hissed. "But if I try anything now, so soon after her 'accident', someone could grow suspicious" she stated. "And if this is to work then foul play cannot be suspected."

Gold sighed audibly down the phone, his anger and his frustration increasing by the second. She was right, but he would not admit that to her, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

 _"I need that boy, Zelena. He is the only piece of leverage I have to get me out of where I am now, and to put an end to all of this" he continued. "Without him, I will be condemned to spend the rest of my life in a cell, and I refuse!" he seethed, casting a glance through the peephole to check that they weren't being overheard. "You need to get the boy, and get him quickly. And in order to do that, you have to remove the one thing that stands between us and him."_

"Regina" Zelena stated with a sneer. "The only way I can get to Henry is to remove her from the equation" she stated.

 _"Precisely" Gold stated in an annoyed tone. "And I am confused as to why this is proving so difficult for you, Zelena" he spat. "You're possibly the only person in the world who wants her dead as much as I do."_

"More" Zelena corrected, her eyes widening and a cold and sinister expression upon her face. "And I will succeed" she declared.

 _"You'd better, and fast" Gold returned. "Otherwise neither of us will get what we want."_

"I know what I'm doing" she returned in annoyance. "The time I've spent with her, her colleagues and that vile child, have not been in vain" she continued. "She has a weakness, several of them, not just her son" she stated, a cruel smirk playing upon her face as she thought of the encounters she'd witnessed between Robin and Regina. "And they will be her downfall."

 _"They'd better be, Zelena" he replied in a low tone. "Otherwise, the only downfalls we'll be involved in will be our own."_

Zelena scoffed in response.

"That is not going to happen" she stated with a smile, as her already well-formulated plan played out in her mind. "Trust me, Gold" she continued with such confidence that he almost found himself feeling reassured, "by this time next week Regina will be dead and the child will be with me" she smiled. "And you will be out of that dreaded cage of yours forever" she continued, before terminating the call and turning towards the fire.

Zelena picked up several pictures she had recently taken, some of Robin and Regina at the pool, some from their encounter in her office, some from earlier that day. She smiled down at them with a cruel and wicked grin, before tearing the images up and throwing them into the fire, and watching as the images of Robin Locksley and Regina Mills were reduced to ashes before her.


End file.
